The Beginning of it All
by xXMsBlackCatXx
Summary: It takes a lot to change the mind of others, especially when you hang out with S-ranked criminals. It will take time but I'm willing to change them for the better. No one deserves their pain. I know, it's only the beginning Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
1. It All Starts Here, Walking

THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL

Walking alone in the forest was something I did for, well, most of my life. The forest was like a second home for me. I did everything here. Well almost everything. Living here for about 6 years takes it's tole on you. I've always walked through the forest, walking and more walking, never stopping, I just let my feet take me away. That's just how my life began and I'm guessing that's how it's going to end; walking. All my life I've been craving for excitement, something that would thrill me. Feeling the rush of air as I jumped tree branch to tree branch or the satisfying feeling I'd get when I'd hit a target or opponent. I would never show mercy to anyone; no one ever did for me when I was little, so why should I give them that? It doesn't matter if I've never met the person before in my life. If I get the wrong vibe from anyone it's over for them. My search for thrills, fun, and adventures were coming to an end, I was going to find a death bed for my-self, but then _he_ came into my life. That one day I met _him_ I knew my wish had been granted.

I had changed my appearance from my pink top and and baggy pants. I wanted a more, lets say, _appealing_ look. My hair grew to be too long to be left out anymore so I put it back into my old style that was a signature to me; my _panda buns_. My bangs nearly covered my chocolate brown eyes. My outfit basically copied _his_ when I first saw _him_, just more feminine_. _My shirt was a black T-shirt with the same type of arm warmers as _his _when were youngerexcept mine were custom made and black with white. I had on black tight shorts with a black school girl shirt. I had on the long black AMBU shoes that went just below my knees, with a heal about 2 inches. My favorite part was the symbol on my back and what it symbolized me as. It was the Uchiha fan. It told everyone who saw it _not _to mess with me. All ninjas who saw it was to be careful or they'd answer to me or-

"What are you doing lazing about up there, _Tenten._" I smiled, I was suppose to meet_ him_ at the lake a few miles away, but I was slacking off. I didn't want to move from this spot, it was a nice spot.

"I don't wanna get up!" I pouted at _him_. _ He_ sighed and rubbed _his_ temples, I loved doing this to _him _and _he _knew it too.

"Don't make me come up there _Tenten_." _ He _crossed _his _arms and looked annoyed with a smirk on _his_ face. I smiled down at _him_. _He _rolled _his _eyes and jumped up and picked me up bridal style. I squealed with the quickness of _his _movement, damn_ him_.

"Now will you come quietly?" _he _said with that sexy look _he _used on me when ever _he _wanted something to go _his _way. I pouted be I wasn't giving in to _his _charm.

"Only if you carry me the rest of the way, yes, I will come quietly," I made a cute smile and watched _his _face drop like a ton of bricks, it was funny and cute. In other words, I've won the battle!

"Fine," _He _turned around and started walking while still carrying me.

"Aw, don't be like that!" I looked up at _his _slightly annoyed face.

"Come on!" I pouted again, yet nothing came.

"Please!" _he _looked down at me and said,

"Say my name then," _He _smirked, jerk, he knows that when ever I say _his_ name I've submitted to _his_ attention and _his_ bidding. I bit my lip trying not to but how can I ignore _him_?

"Fine, you win this round, but not the next time, Sasuke." He chuckled and I pouted again and crossed my arms.

"Hold on Tenten," Sasuke said smiling, then he sped off taking us to the lake.

~6 years ago~

I was walking through the Fire country's forest and let me tell you it was _BIG_. I have no family, or birth place, that I know of. All I know was that ever since I can remember I've been walking. Not in any particular direction, but just to find fun and excitement, I guess. My life so far had been set to one goal, find my match in battle and die. I'd kill, steal, I'd do what ever I needed to survive. Yea I know that sounds low and dirty, but it's survival of the fittest. You fend for your-self and until the day I find my match in power or greater I'll die peacefully. My life is nothing but hell, and no one should live like this. I've killed so many with out second thoughts or remorse. One day I'll be put out of my misery. I sighed and rubbed my fore-head. I sat down near by a tree with my hands behind my head and my legs crossed as I sat in the shade. About an hour later I heard a few voices so I got up and searched for them. If it was a family I wouldn't harm any of them. I don't want anyone to live like I am now if their family is still living, it's not fair to bring another person down to my level.

I hopped up into a tree and looked around for the voices I heard. I saw four figures from a distance. One looked like an older male, the others were about my age. The older male had silver spiky hair with a head band wrapped around his fore-head. He had on a green jonin vest on with a dark blue long sleeved shirt and matching pants. He had some type of tape wrapped up from his ankles up to his lower knee on both legs. I couldn't read it but he had an orange book in his hands. The three that looked my age looked _different_. I've never seen ninjas dress like this before. One of them were dressed in an orange with a huge white collar. His pants where high water matching orange pants with blue ninja sandals. He had bright light blue eyes and a wide goofy grin on his face. He looked like a good kid, very cheerful and positive. The one next to him _must _have some type of genetic mutation if it's real because I have _never _seen someone with real _pink _hair before. She, I'm guessing, had a no sleeved, dark pink dress with a white lining on the edges of the dress. The dress had a long slit going up past her thighs, but thankfully she had ninja shorts under it. Also with the the blue ninja sandals on as well. The last one looked really familiar, he looked like some one I know. He had dark blue hair with bangs longer than mine! He had on a blue shirt with white arm warmers; he had white shorts with that same tape that older man had wrapped up to his lower knees. I hopped a little closer in a near by tree and listened in on what they were saying and going to do.

"Alright, today's excise will be like the test I gave you when you first graduated from the academy. This time you have to get these scrolls instead of bells. These to two scrolls both have a jutsu on it that will lead you to me but you have to be aware of what the scrolls say. If not, you'll end up like Naruto did before when I left the bell on the ground, walk into a trap." I snickered and saw the blonde scratch the back of his head with a small blush on his face.

"Any questions?" The older one said.

"Yea! I do! Why can't we do this in the village again?" He is loud.

"Think Naruto, I'm going to be setting traps and, knowing you, you'll fall for one of them and cause trouble. What do you think the 5th would say if we started an uproar because you set off an explosion?"

"Well, I didn't think of it that way," He snickered at his own stupidity.

"You idiot, you always ask stupid questions when the answers are completely obvious, you baka!" The pink head yelled and hit him on the head. I don't like her already, that Naruto kid may ask weird questions but it's best to be honest with them or you'll be lost to an answer and solution.

"Sorry Sakura, I just wanted to know." He rubbed his head. The pink head latched her self to the dark blue one who is just standing there looking completely annoyed by the whole scene.

"Get off me Sakura." he said, and with a deep voice might I add. She followed him so quickly with hearts in her eyes. Next thing I knew, the blue head hit the pink girl. She fell to the floor with shock written all over her face. The older man rubbed his fore-head and Naruto got upset pretty quickly. I'm guessing this happens a lot.

"What did you do that for, Sasuke ?!" Naruto yelled. All he did was turn around and walk away with out a word.

"Alright then, lets begin" The older one said holding up two fingers and disappearing. Naruto walked up to Sakura, who was still on the floor from shock. Oh get over it, she made me want to gag; nothing but a love sick puppy. Naruto walked over to her and offered her his hand.

"Come on Sakura lets go," He said with a warm smile. I was disgusted at what she did next. She coldly got up and walk past him and then ran in the direction of Sasuke. I sat there and watched Naruto with a sad face, I felt really bad for him. He _was _a nice kid but no one seemed to treat him like that. That's another thing I hate about people, how cruel they can be with out ever noticing it. I hear Naruto say some thing but all I got out of it was 'breaking up' and 'family'. I sighed. Maybe, some of them were family members, even though then don't _look _it. Well that's no excuse so I'll just leave them alone. I watched that Naruto kid turn and walk another direction from the older man and the other two. I hopped down from the tree I was in and started walking away from the group.

About another hour later I heard an explosion from a distance. I looked around and heard that Naruto kid screaming 'ow' and 'my head'. I started laughing to my-self. That older man was right he did end up setting off an explosion. I looked back and smiled. Too bad I couldn't get to know that kid, I bet he would've been a good friend. I looked down sadly and kept walking. I looked up from my stare on the ground to see Sasuke leaning on a tree with his arms crossed staring at me.

"Who are you?" He asked, I stood there shocked for a minute, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me shocked. I stood there for a minute thinking of what I should do. I don't think that it'd be wrong to just turn and leave, but I can't turn my back on anyone. That was just a basic rule every ninja should know. I know for a fact he can't and won't kill me if I turn and walk away. So, that's exactly what I did. I looked up at him again and started walking toward him, with out words. I walked right up to him, then stood next to him so our shoulders were lined up.

"I'm not obliged to answer that," I said and started walking on again. I reached up and grabbed the kunai that was thrown at my head. I heard him grunt silently, I smiled knowing that I had caught his attack and he wasn't too pleased about it. I turned around to look at him from a bit of a distance now. I twirled the kunai in my hand with the other resting on my hip.

"So what was that for?" I gave him my bored look.

"You didn't answer my question, and I don't like repeating my-self," I smirked.

"Well, I don't like repeating my-self either, but seeing that you don't listen, I'm going to, I'm not obligated to answer anything you ask, understand?" I smiled sweetly and turned to walk away. I had to add something, knowing me.

"Unless you tell me something about you, first, _Sasuke._" I let his name roll off my tongue just to irritate him. Guessing by the hand on my shoulder, it worked.

"How do you know my name?" I knew that was coming.

"Your 'family' is very loud." I turned around to face him.

"Family?" He looked confused.

"That group you were with, the older man, and the other two." I gave him a strange look. Then he gave me that 'are you kidding me, are you that stupid' look. So, does this mean that I could've killed the pink girl and made friends with the hyper blonde? Sweet.

"Those were my, so called, team mates." He crossed his arms and looked annoyed. Well that explains a lot.

"Ok then," I smiled and handed him his kunai back. "I'm leaving."

"You still didn't tell me anything," I sighed I'm not getting off the hook until I spill some stuff.

"Aright, what do you want to know?" I looked at him with a very irritated face.

"Who are you, for starters." I rolled my eyes

"The name is Tenten."

"Tenten?"

"Yes" I glared at him. What's wrong with my name?

"What are you doing in the Fire country?" I sighed.

"Passing by."

"Where are you from?"

"No where, I'm a by-passer" he narrowed his eyes at me. Hey! It was the truth!

"What's your last name?"

"I don't have one it's just Tenten, I don't have a family." He looked a bit sorry for me.

"What happened?" I glared

"Nothing, I don't know, I have no memories of them." After that we stayed quiet. The wind howled for a brief moment. That's when I felt another presence near by. I could tell Sasuke knew as well. I jumped up into a tree brach that was some what high. I saw Sasuke follow me up as well.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered a yell.

"Be quiet, I don't want to deal with her right now." I knew who he was talking about because no other ninja would _dare _to wear bright pink and run around in the open. Idiot. I smiled, I wanted to mess with her so I came up with this awesome plan. I looked at Sasuke and smiled, he looked at me with a confused look.

"Stay here, I'll make her disappear." I winked at him and jumped down to scare the pathetic thing.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered, I smiled warmly.

"Someone you hate." She looked confused.

"Why would I hate you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess it's just me who hates you," I smiled wider. She wasn't getting a thing correct, ha, she didn't even realize that I was some random person she doesn't know. Idiot is going to get her-self killed one day. Baka.

"How can you hate me when we've never met before?" I frowned, not because of her question but because she so damn dense.

"I don't like you. You are a horrible ninja and a disgrace to every female ninja in the history of ninjas. You lack the basics of ninja rules, you give away you presence with out even trying to hide it. You walk around yelling for this 'Sasuke' fellow who might not even be around. You are pathetic to your team mates and you _are _a pathetic team mate. You wear bright colors when ninjas are suppose to be the complete opposite! And to top it off, you _still _haven't realized that I'm not anyone you know, another words, I'm a rouge ninja to you. Someone dangerous to you, someone who could swiftly kill with out mercy and still you stand here, pathetic and stupid as even. So what are you going to do or say to that, huh?" I crossed my arms and glared at her. I let it all sink in and them her face went pale, not something I'd expect, and she started shaking. What is going on, am I missing something here? Once again, I did not expect what she did next either; she screamed.

"SASUKE!!!" I waited a minute in complete and utter annoyance. Then the pink head looked like she had the upper hand. Like _I _was going to regret something. Ha ha, she had another thing coming. Right on Que. He walked out from behind me, surprisingly, and not her. He looked a bit annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"What?" Wow, he is so, so, _cool. _The pink head looked a bit confused.

"Sasuke! She called me all these names and said all these thing about-"

"I know, I heard everything" He smirked my way and I just smiled back. The pink girl looked back and forth between us in slight shock.

"S-sasuke, w-what are you doing over there, come over here with me!" She looked a bit scared.

"Why should he?" I tilted my head. "He hates you too," I smiled.

"That's not true! Me and Sasuke have been together since we were kids!" She yelled.

"I don't think so," I looked at Sasuke "What do you think Sasuke?" He looked at me and gave me the 'why did you bring me into this look.' All I did was smile.

"I don't like you Sakura, I think you _are _a bad ninja. You show your emotions, weaknesses, everything. I don't think there is anything you've hid from anyone! You walk around loud and just as bad as Naruto if not worst! You _are _a disgrace to all female and just ninjas in general! You can't keep your-self out of trouble for a moment and every-time you _do _stay out of trouble you cling to me like some sort of parasite. You and Ino _both _confess your 'undying' love for me when _clearly _I don't like any of you!" He yelled. Boy, way to shoot her down. I mean look at her, she looks like she just died. I laughed at this, not out loud, in my head. Then she looked over at me and her face went from white to red. She whipped her index finger at me and glared hard.

"It's all your fault! Sasuke never felt this way! It's all your doing! You've blanked his mind somehow! I know you did! Sasuke isn't like this!" She scream and threw a kunai at me. Another thing I didn't expect was Sasuke catching it before it came in contact with the middle of my fore-head. Sakura looked with wide eyes. Sasuke didn't look at her, but down at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sakura, I'm not as low as you, I wouldn't fall for something so stupid and pathetic. Do you really think that low of every one and so high of your self? You disgust me!" He whipped the kunai brushing her cheek giving her a small cut. She didn't realize it until she felt the sting a few seconds later. She pulled a hand up to her cheek and then felt the blood slowly run down her face. She gasped.

"S-sasuke," She started crying.

"You didn't even see that kunai, did you? Of course you didn't, even though that was one of my slower throws too. It's sad to even be you, how can you even call your-self a ninja? Get away from me, being _near _you is disgraceful to me." That was the last draw, she was given all the blows and as a result she is now mentally and emotionally unstable. I don't blame her, ok, well, yes I do. It's her fault that she isn't a good ninja. I mean look at all she has, a family, friends I think, a place to live, food to eat, money, what more could you ask for? Nothing. She has everything she needs and more to be a good ninja, yet look at her now. I had none of those things, nothing, but look at me. I'm so strong and I did it all on my own with none of those things she had. I sighed. I watched her retreating form with one arm spread across her eyes.

"So, I guess I'll see you later Sasuke." He looked up at me with a raised brow.

"What? I answered your questions and I did you a favor! I think I should go now!" I was getting upset because I wanted to leave and I have some where to be!

"What's your rush?" He said.

"I have somewhere to be, is that too much of a problem?"

"I thought you have no place?"

"I don't, I just know a group that helped me out. So I'm just going to go back to them and hang out for a little while I guess. Then I'm going to do something. I don't know yet." I turned around and started walking faster so he wouldn't stop me _again_. I sighed. The sun was setting and I told them I'd be there by sun down. Sempai is going to scold me again. Great.

"What group?" God, he just had to ask.

"If you really want to know, meet me here at midnight. I'll be waiting." With that I held up two fingers and did a transportation jutsu to a small pond not too far away. I thought about what I just said to him and for the first time I'm regretting something. Dragging him along for the ride might not be as bad as I would anticipate. I did tell him that I'd wait so, I'm going to keep my word. Maybe it will be nice to have someone around for once besides those jerks. I jumped up into a tree and leaned back against a branch looking out into the horizon. Wow, the fire country's sun sets are really beautiful.


	2. It Turns Out Innocent, Water

The beginning of it all

I'm going to give the fire country credit because they have some of the best resting spots that I've ever rested in. I was laying near a tree with patches of flowers in random spots. The night sky was pretty cool too, I mean, I've never seen so many stars in just one area! It's a beautiful site to see! Maybe I'll get the guy s to come out here and just star gaze one day but I doubt that _pain _in the ass will allow them to go out for a day. I chuckled to my-self. I loved calling him that behind his back because he really was one. Ass. I started laughing out loud. I didn't realize this at all, I was laughing and enjoying my-self, boy, I haven't known what it was to laugh in a while. It feels good too, especially under the star-y sky. I smiled and rolled over to look at a flower. It was beautiful, I wanted to pick it. I frowned, picking a flower is just like taking it away from where it belongs and once you pick a flower it starts to slowly die. I sighed I didn't want that so I rolled over an looked back up to the sky. I closed my eyes and reopened them to see Sasuke looking down on me with an annoyed look.

"What happened? Your late," I said getting up. I brushed my-self off and set my hands on my hips slightly glaring at him. He gave me an equal look in return.

"I ran into a few _obstacles _along the way. Excuse me for being a few minutes late." He rolled his eyes at me and crossed his arms.

"Now, where are we going, girl," I glared at him.

"I have a name _Sasuke _and it's Tenten. Learn it and love it." I turned around and started walking in another direction. I noticed that he had a back pack on. Did he think that we were traveling far? I hope not because he is going to get disappointed. I sighed. I want to take a bath. I feel all dirty and itchy. I guess we can take a small detour at the water fall up ahead. He won't mind right? Of course not! Even if he does, he won't know where to go so, he has no choice but to follow me once we cross the fire country's border. I stopped for a minute to think sensing Sasuke stopping behind me.

"What are you stopping for? Don't tell me your lost." I laughed at that.

"No, I know where I'm going, I'm just thinking should I take the long way and kill time or the short way and make things more interesting." I tapped my bottom lip with my index finger as if I was thinking to my-self, which I was. I heard Sasuke sigh and mumble something. Alright! I choose the long way! Off we go!

"This way Sasuke!" I started marching off while thinking of a small tune to hum. We walked in silence, that is until we reached the 'pit stop' which, like I said, wasn't too far away. Since we went in the _opposite _direction that we were suppose to go this means that we are going the long way.

"Pit stop Sasuke! I want a bath real quick so take a break."

"What? We didn't even walk for more than two hours." I turned to face him and put my hands on my hips.

"It seems that way, but to tell you the truth it's been over four. Trust me, walking with me makes the time fly. I should know. I've been walking all my life. You have not, you've always stopped here and there at different places even if it was in the same area. If you walk to the store and back to your home it will seem like a few seconds to you, but to me it's like minutes." I tilted my head and smiled. I turned around to look at the beautiful site before us. The moon was full which cast a beautiful glow to the water. There was a medium sized waterfall that poured into the small lake. At the end of the lake there was a forming river. The moon hit just right so that everything in it's glow would have a faint blue glow to it. I sighed, I love this place.

"Well, if you excuse me I'm going in the water." Sasuke raised a brow and walked away to some rock near the lake to unpack a few things. I sat down and took off my shoes and sat them next to me. I walked out into the water channeling my chakra to my feet. I noticed that Sasuke had disappeared somewhere but he left his stuff where he sat. I smiled. I quickly made a shadow clone and striped down to nothing. I gave the clone my folded clothes to run over and sit them on a rock. I put my hands up and made hands signs then yelling out.

"Water style! Water Prison Jutsu!" It took me a while to learn that but soon enough my deformed water circles turned into perfect circles. I stepped into the glowing spear that basked in the moon light. I held my breath once my head reached inside of the water sphere. I closed my eyes for a minute then opened them to look around still holding my breath. I uncurled my-self up into a relaxing hovering like pose. I looked over to see that Sasuke walking threw the bushes with his head down. Suddenly looking up to see my form his eyes widened. He stood there of pure shock and surprise. I, on the other hand, started to scream, but didn't because I'm in water, and cover my-self. I held both my hands out to make my body form a 'T' shape as I spun around making the water look hazy to see through. I stopped spinning but the water didn't I was running out of air so I looked down to see the weak spot of the jutsu. I quickly dove threw the bottom of it swimming in the lake, naked. Great. Just great. I swam over to the waterfall so Sasuke wouldn't see anymore of my exposed body. I came up above the water behind the waterfall so you could only see the out line of my body figure. I watched as Sasuke's dark figure walked on the water over towards me until it stopped right on the other side. The only thing separating us is the thin layer of water falling between us. I can't tell which one is more embarrassing getting caught naked or the thin layer of almost see through water.

"What was that little stunt, Tenten?" I laughed a bit.

"Well honestly, I'm not too sure my-self what happened," I chuckled a bit.

"That wasn't my question." I pouted.

"It wasn't a stunt! That's just how I take a bath! I soak my-self then scrub my-self clean!" I yelled from embarrassment. I heard him chuckle.

"Shut up! You pervert!" I picked up a rock and threw it at him aimlessly. Of course you have to be very wide in order to get hit by that because I didn't even throw it near him.

"Trying to hit me, Tenten?" he chuckled

"Maybe!" I yelled back.

"Hn," I watched his shadow-y form bend down to pick up something and toss it up and down in his hands. I'm guessing it's a rock? He chucked it at me very lightly but it still hit me on the head. I felt something in me snap and I felt my-self get angry from too much embarrassment. He was clearly teasing me but I wasn't going to allow him to have an pleasure out of it! So I did something extremely stupid, I screamed and jumped through the water and tackled him. It all happened in slow motion right from where my head reached through the waterfall. I saw his surprised face as our bodies came in contact. I heard the crash of us fall into the water and all we could see were each other's eyes. We both looked into each others wide eyes. Then I realized our position, he had his hand on my bare waist. My chest was pressed up against his while both my hands were on either shoulder; our faces centimeters away. We were sinking at a slow rate, air bubbles left our sides as we sank lower into the bottom of the lake. He seemed to move closer and closer to me but I don't think that we could get any closer if even possible. Then he proved me wrong. The tips of our noses grazed each other's by a hair. Our lips were touching lightly. I saw his eyes close as he moved in to seal the final amount of space between our lips. Just as our lips met, another set of arms wrap around me and toss me out of the water and saw a figure kick Sasuke down to the bottom.

"Sasuke!" I was now in mid air while the other figure was still at the bottom of the water handling Sasuke. In a flash of movement another figure grabbed me and covered me up on the lake side. I looked at the coat and noticed the pattern. Black with red clouds. I gasped and looked up.

"Itachi?" I saw his intense gaze on the water. He looked down at me with more gentle eyes.

"Are you alright, Tenten?" I nodded. His previous gaze returned when Sasuke reached the surface gasping for air. I started to run out to help him but Itachi stopped me with an arm around me.

"What are you doing? Let me go, Itachi!" I looked back to Sasuke to see Kisame Jump out of the water with his sword over his head ready to hit Sasuke dead on. My eyes widened. I broke free from Itachi's grasp, but only for a split moment until he caught me again.

"Kisame! No! Stop! Don't hurt him!" I saw his face look up then back at Sasuke before his sword crashed against the water. I waited until the splash of the water cleared up to see Kisame holding his blade to Sasuke's neck.

"Tenten, what were you doing with him? And why don't you have any clothes on?" I looked back up to Itachi's angry face. I looked down a bit scared. I started to shiver.

"Tenten, answer me." I gulped.

"We weren't doing anything Itachi, I swear!" I slowly looked up at him to see his anger faded away.

"Alright, Tenten." He looked up at Kisame. "Kill him,"

"No! You touch him you'll regret it Fish boy!" I looked at Sasuke in the water who was staring at Itachi. I looked back and forth between the two. They looked so similar.

"Long time, no see, _Sasuke._" Itachi said

"_Itachi_," Sasuke started to glare at him.

"You guys know each other?" I looked up at Itachi. He looked down at me with a soft gaze.

"Yes, he is my little brother." My eyes widened. I looked at Sasuke. He started getting out of the water but Kisame still had his blade up to his neck.

"Tenten, get away from him! He'll kill you!" Sasuke said in a low growl.

"What were you and Tenten doing at the bottom of the lake, Sasuke, seeing that she isn't very willing to answer me," Itachi said while closing his coat up some more so my revealing body wasn't so revealing.

"What does it matter to you, Itachi? What does she matter to you?" He glared at him.

"She means everything to _us_, Sasuke." I looked to my right and left and saw Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Everyone was here. I noticed Sasori wasn't here.

"Itachi where is Sasori?" Itachi looked down on me and said.

"He isn't done with his mission yet." I nodded.

"TENTEN!!!" Tobi ran over to me and 'stole' me from Itachi. Every one except Itachi, Sasuke and Kisame gasped at my exposed body. Itachi walked back over and wrapped me up in his coat again. I watched everyone glare at Sasuke.

"What, what happened Tenten? What did he do to you?" Tobi said in a worried voice.

"Did that little maggot touch you?" Hidan growled.

"Maybe we could get his head in for some cash," Good old Kakuzu, always thinking of money.

"You moron! Can't you stop thinking about money for a change and focus on Tenten. Clearly that kid did something to her!" Deidara yelled. Even though we did nothing.

"Tobi, find her clothes, or she will get sick." Itachi said. Tobi nodded and hopped off. I looked back at Sasuke with sad eyes. He wasn't looking at me, but glaring at Itachi. After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't keep anything from them. They were like my older brothers, they _knew _something had happened that's why they wouldn't let it go. They were just waiting for one of us to confess. I bit my lip hard and lowered my head slightly. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Itachi.

"Tenten, what are you hiding from us? You can't keep it from us." Itachi said. Tobi came running back with my clothes and handed it to me. Quickly, I dressed my-self behind a tree guarded by Itachi and Tobi. I walked out in my normal clothing, hands behind my back and my head lowered.

"Come on Tenten-chan! It can't be that bad!" Tobi said with encouragement. I sighed. Everyone looked at me.

"I started to take a bath using the water prison jutsu Kisame taught me," I bit my lip getting nervous again. This was hard. It was like admitting to your parents that you stole something, and not just in front of your parents but the police too. Tell me that's not hard. I closed my eyes tightly almost letting tears fall down my eyes. I felt everyone get a little more upset at Sasuke, but I know it wasn't his fault.

"Sasuke walked in on me and saw me bare," I blushed a bit. "I yelled at him and tackled him in the water and, well, um-," Sasuke cut me off.

"I kissed her." He said crossing his arms. I felt the temperature drop a few degrees. I opened my eyes to look up at Itachi. He had his eyes open wide like he was processing it all. I looked at everyone else and they all had on a similar expression on. Hidan and Kakuzu both looked extremely pissed off, Zetsu was getting excited, because most of the time he gets to 'finish off' the corpse. I find that gross, but that's how I like him. Deidara looked extremely jealous, he always flirted with me, but he never got _that _far with me. Itachi looked calm again for some odd reason. I started to walk away from Tobi and Itachi and over into the center of the lake where Sasuke and Kisame stood. Itachi was in front of me in a split second.

"What do you think your doing, _Tenten_?" I looked up at Itachi with a blank face.

"I'm going to Sasuke, is that a problem?" Itachi's gaze started to narrow at me as he let me walk by. I walked ahead to Sasuke. I looked him dead in the eyes, he looked right back with confusion.

"What are you doing, Tenten? Who are you to them?" Sasuke asked in a muffled whisper.

"Listen Sasuke, clearly you can see that they don't like you even more so don't do anything stupid." I said back in a whisper. He smirked.

"Like what?" He said in a normal voice. "Like this?" He grabbed my face into a forced kiss. My eyes shot open as he kissed me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and kept the other one by the back of my head. I didn't know how to respond at all. I was scared, shocked, angry, sad, I was down out confused. I felt an arm grab me and pull me away from Sasuke's hold. I looked up to see Deidara glaring cold daggers at him. His teeth were grinding and his hold on me became tighter and tighter.

"Deidara-sempai! You're hurting me!" I yelled. He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"Sorry Tenten-chan," He gave me a half hug and patted my head. I smiled reassuring him. Deidara turned back to Sasuke with hate radiating off him.

"How dare you touch Tenten-chan like that!" He yelled.

"Sempai!" He turned around to look at me with a puzzled gaze. I wanted to tell him to do nothing but that was almost impossible. Itachi walked over to Tobi and told him something, he nodded and ran off.

"Itachi, what did you tell Tobi?" I looked a bit pale praying that he didn't do what I thought he'd do.

"Sasori is getting off his mission a little early this time Tenten." Itachi said. My face paled. He went to tell Sasori. I can't believe this. I dropped to the ground on my knees. Deidara knelt next to me asking me what was wrong. I knew what was wrong, Sasori. He hates other people I meet. especially when it's a boy. The last time I tried to befriend a guy he nearly raped me. Sasori will kill Sasuke and I don't want that to happen either! I have to save him but how is the question. I quickly got up and raced toward Sasuke and grabbed his hand pulling him to run with me.

"Tenten!" Deidara yelled.

"Stop this madness now Tenten!" Hidan yelled with Kakuzu and Zetsu behind him Itachi and Deidara hot on my trail.

"Sasuke listen to me! You need to learn this and learn it quickly! Channel you chakra to your feet while you are running make bounds, or leaps, or whatever. What ever you do don't stop!" He nodded.

"Keep up with me Sasuke!" I gripped his hand tighter and waited until I saw the chakra over flow to his feet.

"Good keep it up" We were moving faster than he has ever seen in his life time I bet. Itachi was still hot on my tail almost an easy foot away. I had to lose them some how so I thought quickly. That's it! My transportation jutsu!

"Sasuke, hold on to my arm. I'm going to stop short so be prepared and don't let go!" We kept running.

"Tenten! You aren't allowed to use your transportation jutsu yet!" Itachi yelled. He had another thing coming. I felt bad for disobeying him. He can punish me later for it. I held my hands up to make the hand signs. I had to do it perfectly or we'd be caught. Timing was everything right now. I concentrated my chakra to stop us dead. Itachi flying past us by a few feet away. I called out.

"Transportation Jutsu!" and in a cloud of mist me and Sasuke disappeared from the chasing scene. We ended up in a cave pretty far away from the group. I'd say somewhere on the border of the Leaf and Sand. I looked up to see rain clouds start to form over the beautiful moon and glowing stars. This could only end in disappointment for me and maybe, just _maybe_, death for Sasuke. He can't stay with me anymore. He has to leave or go somewhere else now. If he stays he will die. I don't want that to happen to a person like him.

"Where are we Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

"Somewhere near the Sand and Leaf borders." I said sadly. I walked over to the far side of the cave and sat down. Sasuke followed my example and did the same next to me.

"Why did you keep stopping them from hurting me." That I didn't expect at all. I started to wonder my-self.

"I don't know, maybe it was a simple whim," I shrugged. He gave me a 'I don't believe that' look.

"Really, because I think that every time you did something they were on the alert. Also the way you acted, it's almost impossible to say you acted on a whim." He was right. Maybe it was because, yea I don't really know.

"Maybe I just wanted a friend around, you know?" I looked out at the mouth of the cave and saw the light rain out side.

"No, I don't know." Smart ass.

"Being alone takes it's tole on you, and being around those numb skulls makes you want to know the outside world. They've been keeping me in their hide out for almost two months because of a resent accident. I have no friends or family so I guess I've been trying to make some. Everyone in that group knows that I don't belong with them and they all think I deserve a family. At the same time they don't want me to leave because I've been like a 'mother,' says Tobi, to them. I take care of them, clean them up after a blood bath, calm them down or make them smile when they really _need _one. We've known each other for two years and they don't plan on letting me go anytime soon. So like an eye for an eye, we watch out for each other. I help then they help me. The only thing is that I don't get to see anyone else and if I do it's not someone good. They want me to become one of them but they know that would only lead to my death. So they try their best to keep me out of harms way. That's why they get all defensive."

"What did you do to get them to help you?"

"Well nothing, two years ago I was found by the female of their group. I didn't know her because she died recently after she found me. She was the only female in their group and she always wanted another female to be with. I do remember what she looked like a little bit but I don't have a good memory on her. We must have had a good relationship because I remember us smiling and laughing a lot. She was like a mother to me. I just wish she lived a bit longer because, I remember after she died everyone was broken. I felt like it was my fault so I left the hide out. I was walking away and soon after they noticed I went missing. I ended up getting my-self ambushed by a number of sound ninjas. After a small beat down on my part, they found me. They took care of those ninjas and took me back to their hide out. I remember them scolding me for thinking it was my fault and getting my-self in danger but they just couldn't stay mad at me. They told the what was in the past is behind us and that we should move on and that's exactly what we did for the last two years. That's basically it." I pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Are you cold?" I shook my head.

"You?" He shook his head too. I sighed. I wonder if it's safe to leave now. I have to take Sasuke back to his village. I looked out at the mouth of the cave again to see the rain pouring down even harder than before.

"Looks like we're stuck here." The lightning cracked from outside lighting the cave up for a split second. I screamed and latched on Sasuke's arm. I started shaking. I froze my movements and looked up at a smirking Sasuke.

"Afraid of a little lightning, Tenten?" Yes!

"No!" I let him go quickly and scooted over away from him. Another Crack of lightning was let out and I was back in the same spot as I was before. Latched onto Sasuke shaking. I heard him chuckling.

"Shut up! I'm afraid ok! I admit it!" I buried my face into the side of his arm. I felt him wrap an arm around me, holding me tightly. I looked up to his tired face face. I curled my-self up into him and closed my eyes. Another crash of lightning hit near by our cave, I screamed and gripped onto Sasuke's shirt. I heard someone chuckle but it wasn't Sasuke. I looked out to the mouth of the cave to see a figure about my height with spiky hair and a long coat.

"Afraid of lightning, Tenten?" The figure walked closer to reveal Sasori. His amused face went from that to pure hate. He snatched me up and pulled out a kunai holding me defensively and tightly.

"Sasori-sama! No!" He charged at Sasuke, he is going to kill him!


	3. Convincing Starts Now, Waiting

the beginning of it all

The kunai stopped centimeters away from his face. I let out a breath of relief. I looked at Sasori's angry face.

"Sasori-sama, please put the kunai down." I said slowly hoping that he would listen. Sasori put me down and backed up with the kunai pointed at Sasuke.

"Tenten, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him where he stands?" I got worried instantly.

"Because he didn't do anything!" I yelled at him. Sasori turned to glare at me. My eyes widened, my pulse started to rise, I started to shake.

"Don't yell at me, Tenten, or do you wish to suffer another amount of time back at the hide out?" I didn't want that to happen at all. Staying there all through the days and nights makes you forget the world around you. You'd be consumed in darkness most, if not all, of the time you're in there. I nodded at him slowly. I glanced up at Sasuke to see how he was taking all this in. His face looked calm and composed. I wonder how he can be so calm at a time like this.

"Now, lets try this one more time, shall we Tenten?" He looked back to Sasuke.

"Give me _one _good reason why I shouldn't kill him?" I thought about it hard. If Sasori didn't like the answer Sasuke would die. I didn't want that. I want Sasuke to leave here alive. It's not his fault that he couldn't live his life's goal because of me. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. My death excuse. The female member of the group, I thought she died because of me so I'll use it again. It's bad to bring her up again but it'll be worth it to save Sasuke.

"Well Tenten? You and I both know, _I hate waiting_," Sasori glared at Sasuke harder.

"My answer is simple Sasori-sama." He glanced at me for a second then focused his gaze back on Sasuke.

"If you kill Sasuke I'm going to leave and find my death bed." I heard him grunt. I know he is one of the ones who care the most. I looked up at his expression, it looked like he was struggling to through the kunai at the same time trying to resist. I heard him let out a small sigh, he gave up. Good.

"Sasori?" He gaze soften and he turned to look at me.

"That's a good enough answer, Tenten, but don't think you aren't getting punished for this." He turned around and started walking for the head of the cave. I looked over at Sasuke who stood there with a blank stare on his face. I walked up and pulled on his sleeve. He snapped out of his trace to look at me.

"Are you coming Sasuke?" After all the crap I went through he better come.

"Yea, I'm coming." I smiled, good. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Sasori who was waiting, annoyed, at the entrance of the cave.

"And who gave you permission to bring this dog with you, Tenten?" I glared at him.

"I did." Sasori didn't like that comment one bit. I knew I had to watch Sasuke more carefully now or I might find his body floating down a river days later. I looked at Sasori's impatient face which was looking through the rain.

"What are we waiting for?" He glanced down at me.

"The rest of the group, I told Tobi to go and look for them and to meet us here so we can keep an eye on _him_," Sasori was such a, I don't even know anymore. Everyone just jumped on my case. It's not like we had _sex_. I mean even if we _did _they shouldn't be that pushy. Ok I guess they can be pushy when something like that happens, but really? A kiss? I wonder what they'd do if they found out I ever had sex. I should ask one of them justto _see_ their faces. I laugh at the thought. I already feel bad for the person to do it with me in the future. Uh, why am I thinking like this. I started to blush. I heard foot steps and Tobi's loud voice from a distance. I have to get these thoughts out my head now. Tobi can read me like a book and if he notices my face and my thoughts I'm screwed! I bit my lip, but I still couldn't get the thought off my mind. As soon as I saw Itachi walk into my view I ran to him. I didn't care if it was down pouring rain, I ran as fast as I could.

"Itachi!" I wined. He looked down at me and put one hand on top of my head. He hunched over to block some of the rain on me.

"What's wrong Tenten?" He said quietly. I just rubbed my head into his abdomen and hugged his waist tightly. I looked up at Itachi.

"Sasori?" He asked. I glanced and saw him shrug slightly and look at Sasuke with a glare. Itachi shook his head and looked down at me.

"Tenten, look at me." I shook my head again. My face was still embarrassed from my thoughts.

"Tenten-chan! What's wrong!" It was Tobi. No! He must stay away! I felt him pull on my arm, but I yanked it away.

"Tenten?" Itachi said again. "Look at me." I did as he said and looked up at him.

"Why is your face so red?" He put a hand to my fore-head. "You don't have a fever." I started to blush deeper. I bit my lip and gulped. I felt Itachi move back away from me so the rain poured down on me now. Tobi walked over to me in front of my face and tilted his head.

"Tobi, shut up!" Was all I said. I blushed deeper.

"But Tenten-chan!"

"Don't but Tenten-chan me! I said Shut up! I have enough problems and I don't need anymore!" I said in a low whisper. He just stood there. Not saying anything. That's what scared me. He wouldn't! He wouldn't!

"TENTEN!" Tobi gripped his head and started running in circles screaming senselessness things.

"Stop it you idiot! What are you yelling for, hun?!" Deidara yelled.

"Tenten-chan has been tainted!" Tobi yelled pointing his index finger at me.

"What kind of tainted Tobi?" Hidan said pulling out his huge trio-blade scythe. I gulped. My life is crazy.

"She is thinking about," Tobi paused to look at me. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head with an even deeper blush on my face. Tobi ran up to me and started crying.

"Spit it out Tobi!" Sasori was getting impatient again.

"Sex!" That was the last draw. My face was as red as the blood rushing though my veins. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that was it for me. This night can't possible get any worst. I heard Tobi crying, Sasori scolding me, Deidara being jealous about it being about me and Sasuke, Itachi was just annoyed as hell, while every one else, Hidan, Kakuzu,Zetsu and Kisame, where just standing there watching the scene unfold. I love those guys. Never gave me too much trouble. I wobbled my way over to Hidan and landed on his bare chest. I wonder why he doesn't wear a shirt, he'll get sick. With that last perverted thought I passed out. Damn them all! Except Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu!

I woke up in Hidan's room. How I knew this, well, he is the only one with a bare room. Another words, he is the only one with a bed, a small light and different symbols drawn on his bare cemented wall. I begged him to get more than just this but of course he is the non-picky one. Thank God for him. I got up and rubbed my eyes removing the sleep from my eyes. I stretched for a good minute before my 'motherly' personality came out. I started to think ok what are we going to eat for lunch and dinner, who is going on what mission and what would they need for it, who's hurt, who did what, and so on. Then it hit me, Sasuke. What happened to him after I passed out? Sasori knows that if anything happened to him he _knows _what I was willing to do so I relaxed my-self. I heard two sets of foot steps coming for Hidan's door. It opened to reveal Hidan and Deidara.

"Hey the bozu woke up." Hidan said. I pouted slightly. I hated it when they called me that. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. Deidara walked over and sat down next to me while Hidan closed the door and leaned on the wall next to it.

"You gave us all a scare when you passed out on Hidan." Deidara said. Good.

"Sorry Sempai," I lowered my head, I felt bad.

"Hey, falling asleep for a few hours is ok, sure you scared the hell out of some of us, but here you are!" He said with a smile on his face.

"What I want to know is what the hell Tobi was talking about?" Hidan said looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Care to enlighten us?" I gulped and started to blush again. I'm going to let it all out.

"I just felt pressured, everyone just jumped on my case because I was with Sasuke. I was thinking, 'it's not like we had sex or anything' but that's how I felt you guys were taking it. We really didn't do anything. Yea he kissed me, so what? Guys do that to me all the time when I'm out alone. The only reason I was naked was because I was taking a bath and Sasuke walked in on me. I kind of got angry at him and something inside me snapped so I pushed him into the water and then he kissed me. What Tobi saw was what I was thinking about if I _did _have sex and you guys found out about it. Then I was getting into details about who it'd be with and what you guys would do to the guy who did it with me and stuff like that. That's what Tobi saw."

"Tenten," Hidan said in a low voice.

"Yes Hidan?" Why did the temperature drop so suddenly?

"You are one screwed little girl." I blushed, wait what did I do?

"Tenten, I should tell you this now I guess." Tell me what? Tell me what?!

"Itachi and Sasori told us to record everything you say so that they can get a clear understanding on everything. They knew it would take a damn life time to confess to those 'overprotecting jerks' you quote, so they told us to do the honors. Smart asses knew that you wouldn't tell them shit because you know they'd kill you. So they let the soft ones break the bubble." Hidan said with annoyance hidden in his voice.

"What did you guys do with Sasuke?" I asked a little too quickly for my likings.

"We put him in your old room." Deidara said. I nodded. alright back to business!

"So who had a mission today?"

"Me and Kakuzu went on an assassination mission to kill a guy who knew secrets on us, Zetsu was on reconnaissance mission in the village hidden in the waves to find out if their really was a secret scroll for forbidden lightning style jutsus. Itachi and Kisame went on a search and destroy mission for a newly forming group call the knights because of some unknown reason. Deidara and Tobi didn't get a mission this time, but they have a reconnaissance mission in the village hidden in the grass to find a new type of pill that medics are coming up with down there."

"Any injuries?" I got up to stretch again, I feel really stiff.

"Besides Tobi getting a cut on his leg and Itachi's cut on his arm, no serious wounds or concerns."

"You failed to mention Sasori once, what is his status?"

"Sasori had a reconnaissance and assassination mission for an old timer who is expected to show the way to an old shrine hidden by the first hokage that leads to all sort of underground tunnels."

"And what's wrong with that old timer showing the ninja of his kind those tunnels?"

"Those tunnels are filled with a certain type of crystal that makes people pass out and not wake up for a few days. We have pills that do that but in order for it to work it needs to be within the body, but these crystals only need touch to work. Like some poisons we have today."

"Thank you Hidan, now is there anything else I would need to know?" He shook his head.

"Pain said that he wanted to talk to you soon when ever you had a spare moment since he knows you are going to have your hands filled with a shit load of stuff." I nodded and thanked Hidan for the update.

"See you guys later." I walked down the dark halls to the next person's room, Kakuzu. I knocked on his door and waited for him to grant me access into his room.

"Yes?" I heard his deep voice. I opened the door to see Kakuzu sitting on his bed with his white brief-case on his lap. I smiled at him. Always thinking about money.

"Hey Kakuzu, how are you doing?" I walked over and sat down next to him. He nodded.

"I'm fine, what about you? You caused a big scene with the rest of the group." I giggled at that. Yea, I did.

"Everything all set? Need anything?" I looked at him. He shook his head. I nodded.

"Alright then, I'll see you later on then Kakuzu." He nodded and waved slightly.

I got up and closed his door making my way to the next room that was further down the hall. The next person was Deidara's room but I knew he was with Hidan. I walked in anyway to see all the art works around his room. I always enjoyed his art works, but it was too bad that most of it exploded. Deidara was Deidara and nothing could change that. I walked over to his wooden shelf that had all his art works that didn't explode. I looked over at his bed which was unmade, again. I quickly fixed the covers of his bed and sat down on top of it.

"Why'd you make my bed? I like it messed up and what is the point of making it when I'm just going to mess it up again?" Deidara walked through his door looking at me puzzled.

"Because it makes you look light a slob when you aren't one."

"Not all artists have perfect work, Tenten. You should know, your blade dances aren't what I'd like to call 'beautiful,'" I giggled.

"You're only saying that because I used it on you and you got your ass kicked!" I smiled at him as he pouted.

"Yes, and it hurt like hell, watch your mouth to your sempai!" I winced.

"Sorry sempai." I pouted, he chuckled.

"You're such a kid, Tenten," Really?! He started to rub my head messing up my buns.

"Hey! Stop it Deidara!" I grabbed his hand an pulled it away from me. He laughed at me.

"Hey Deidara," He stopped and looked at me.

"Yea? What's up Tenten?"

"Do you know where the female ninja who was apart of this group find me?" He sighed.

"Honestly no one knows. She had a personal mission, she didn't even tell Pain about it. so no one knows." He wrapped an arm around me. "Tenten, if you're thinking about leaving us now you know everyone will be against it. We'd do anything at any cost to keep you here and happy."

"I wasn't thinking like that sempai, but I was born I just want to know by what clan. You know what I mean right?" He nodded.

"We could get some of the guys to look into it." I shook my head.

"You guys have bigger fish to fry then to solve my missing family. Speaking of fish why don't we have that for lunch?" He nodded.

"That sounds good, Tenten." I smiled.

"So do you need anything?" He shook his head.

"Nope, I'm all set, oh wait, can you get some more clay for me. I'm thinking about making a new work of art." I nodded and got up.

"Sure, is that all?"

"Yea, thanks Tenten." I nodded and walked out the door and closed it behind me. I walked around the corner to the next room which was Itachi's room. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in, Tenten." I smiled he always knew it was me. I opened the door and walked inside to see Itachi sitting by the metal desk I bought for him. He had a book in his hands along with a piece of paper. Maybe a book mark.

"Hey Itachi." I said nervously. I watched him put the paper in the book and set it down. He got up and walked over to me. I noticed his long coat laid out on his bed on the further wall. I looked up at Itachi as he wrapped an arm around my back and the another stayed loosely in my hair.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" I hugged him back. I wonder what was on his mind.

"Tenten, be honest with me, what were you doing with Sasuke?" I looked up to his blank face staring at the door behind me while stroking my hair.

"I was heading here and then I ran into Sasuke and his friends, Naruto and Sakura. Me and Sakura got into a fight." I heard him make a small noise but I didn't know what it was so I continued. "I won, of course, and she pulled out a kunai on me and threw it at me, but Sasuke caught it before it hit me. I was grateful he did that. Then he started questioning me and we got into talking so I invited him to tag alone with me cause I thought he'd be a good friend to have. I wanted to take a bath so I told him that we were going to take a detour. Then he caught me and I'm not going into details but he made me upset and so I pushed him in the water. I didn't know he had his arms around my waist so he pulled me under. I don't know what happened after that but he just moved closer to me and we kissed." I felt him stop and stiffen a bit. So I looked up at him.

"Itachi?" He sighed and looked down at me then back up.

"What do you think?" He said not to me, but to the door?

I turned around to see Sasori with out his long coat too, so I could see his upper body's puppet form.

"Sasori!" I gasped. I didn't know what to say. He looked down at me and frowned slightly. I sighed. It's going to take a lot to make up for this. I walked away from Itachi's hold with a sad face. I sat down on the bed moving all the way to the back on the bed. I pulled my knees up into a ball. I lowered my head and wrapped my arms around me. I heard one of them mumble something to the other. Then I heard them walk over and both of them sitting on opposite sides.

"Tenten, look at me." Sasori said, I didn't move. I waited.

"Tenten," Itachi said a little louder, yet I did nothing.

"Alright, if you want to act like this then I guess Sasuke will have to leave _and _you'll be staying here." Sasori growled. I still didn't respond to them.

"Tenten!" Sasori yelled. I looked up to see his pissed off face. I put my head down. I sensed Sasori get up and his hands clenched.

"Tenten! Listen to me! Or your punishment will be worst than it already is!" Sasori yelled. I didn't see how it could get any worst. I knew what they were planning and I didn't want to hear it. I started to shake, felt my throat form a lump, my eyes started to water. I didn't listen, but I heard Sasori yelling at me. He kept getting louder and louder, I put my hands to my ears and then I heard him snap.

"Tenten! Stop acting like you don't hear me! You pathetic little girl! Stop acting like a slut and bringing guys here from left and right! Are you _that _eager to get screwed by someone, hun Tenten?! Suck it up and-" I cut him off and yelled at him.

"Shut up Sasori!" I started crying "Just shut up!" I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. His face changed from angry to pissed off, but I didn't give a damn.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Tenten." He glared at me.

"Then don't raise your voice at me." I glared back.

"I can raise my voice at you if I want to!" I stood up to face him.

"No you can't and if you think you can you need to cut that high and mighty look!"

"Don't start with me Tenten!"

"No, let me start with you, I've help you guys through thick and thin, everyone is happy except you. Why is that Sasori? Hun? Do you want me unhappy because that's what I'm beginning to think! Almost every person I've ever met or tried to befriend always ends up dead, far away from me or avoided!"

"Did it ever occur to you that most of those people were idiots who just wanted your body or something else _besides _your friendship?"

"What about Sasuke?!" I yelled at him.

"He is no different, Tenten! He saw you and felt you naked!" I blushed.

"That wasn't his fault!"

"Then who's was it, hmm?"

"Mine!"

"I'll take the hit for anyone I care for!" I yelled at him glaring back. He looked like he was about to snap again and I don't blame him because I already did.

"You're nothing but an overprotecting bastard that cares for nothing but him-self!"

"Then why do I do all these things to keep you from harms way?"

"Harm? I don't even remember what harm is!"

"Isn't that good?!"

"I'm not weak Sasori! I know how to take care of my-self! I've done it since I was born, these two years with you and every other second of my life!"

"Then why can't you take care of that damn dog?!"

"The only dog I know is the one in front of me!" I watched as his eyes grow wide. In a flash I was on the ground, I felt a sting on my cheek. Then it occurred, he hit me. I brought my hand up to my cheek and lightly touched it, I flinched. I slowly got up to sit on my legs, I put one hand on the ground while the other was rubbing my now painful cheek. I started to cry.

"Tenten, I, I'm sorry." I sniffed. I stood up and started to walk to the door. I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Tenten please forgive me," He said again. I said nothing, I did nothing. He never hit me before, he never said such cruel things to me. I couldn't be here right now. I walked forward and opened the door. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Tobi all feel to the ground. I was shocked that they were here and I was angry that they listened to that.

"Hey there Tenten, is everything ok?" Deidara asked nervously. I was hurt, they all are the same. I started to cry again as I ran over their bodies.

"Tenten! Hey!"

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going!"

"Tenten!" I heard them call for me. I didn't stop running, Not for anyone I was hurt. They don't know what it feels to be me. They don't know what I was doing for them! They knew nothing! I ran through the forest, I could hear the birds singing their song, the wind blowing. It was nice, but I wasn't in the mood to just relax. I ran and didn't look back. I didn't know where to go but I just kept running. I could hear their faint calls for me. I ignored them. I need to be alone for a while. I stopped running when I came up to this open meadow. I walked though the great meadow I looked over and saw a black and red cloud coat next to me.

"It's me Tenten, relax."

"Pain?" He nodded.


	4. The Problems Are Solved, Together

the beginning of it all

We walked through the forest, in no particular direction. Honestly, Pain would be the last person I'd see for help. He hated me but respected me for my strength and how I could change the Akatsuki. I didn't blame him for hating me at all, I don't even know why he hates me. He just does. I never thought about it much until now. I guess this is all unexpected for me and by the looks of this situation it's unexpected for him too. I just he doesn't hate me _that _much.

"Tenten, what is all the commotion going on between you and the group? It's starting to piss me off." Everything pisses you off, you Pain in the ass. I laughed to my-self.

"They won't get off my case with a friend I did nothing with and why they won't let me keep him."

"Is it a dog, because it sounds like one." Oh you bastard! You think just like Sasori! He isn't a damn dog!

"No, he is a person, a ninja, from the Leaf that I met not too long ago."

"A leaf ninja?" He started laughing. I glared at him.

"What's wrong with him being a Leaf ninja?" He shook his head.

"Nothing, just I hate Leaf ninja, especially that Naruto kid." I remember him!

"I know him! Well, I don't know him that well, but I saw him! He looked like a really nice kid, I don't see how you can hate him! He is so positive and energetic; I think me and him could be good friends," I looked up at Pain, his face showed great annoyance. He really does hate everyone.

"Is there anyone you like, you ass." I whispered to my-self.

"What was that?" he growled.

"I said, is there anyone you like? Not like a love relationship but a friendly relationship? To me it seems like you hate everyone and everything." He looked at me with a puzzled face.

"Yea, I do, I have my reasons." He looked away from me and out in front of us.

"What are the reasons?" He looked down at me. I know he won't tell me. I'm a 'hated one.' so why would he say anything to me?

"Come with me, I'll tell you back at the hide out." He turned around and started walking back from where I ran. I was shocked beyond belief, I never thought that he would tell me anything. I guess I under estimated him.

"Are you coming or not Tenten?" He turned a little bit and looked at me annoyed. I nodded happily and ran to catch up to him. We walked in silence, I stayed behind him as we walked. A hour later we where in front of the hideout. We walked in and remained in silence. Pain's room was one one all the way at the end of the hall way of the second floor. There were three first floor was the lower level, which they never let me in. The second floor is all the rooms and the third floor is basically the event room. Anything and everything happened mostly on that floor. I didn't want to walk through the second floor. Everyone, if they were here, would know that I came back. I gulped fearing what was to come. Pain stopped and turned around.

"What are you afraid of? I can feel it radiating off you." I heard him make a sound but I ignored it. He started walking ahead, I felt that weird vide that he always lets out when ever he is pissed off. It said, 'if I see you I'm going to stab you with everything I can find and laugh about it later,' well that's my interoperation of it. We walked passed each door slowly. I saw him glare at a door every once and a while. I bet they want to come out to talk to me but Pain clearly showed that, that wasn't an option. We finally passed all the rooms and made it to Pain's room. He opened the door and we walked in. I looked around to see that he changed it again. His bed was a little bigger than everyone else's, his a wall colors were a dull grey. He had a huge desk that had a mountain of papers on it. He also had a book shelf with scrolls and books in it. He had two seats in the corner of the room with a small table between the two. He walked over to the chairs and sat down looking at me waiting for me to respond. I walked over to the unoccupied chair and sat down waiting for him to start.

"This group, the Akatsuki, isn't what everyone else thinks it is. We are called what we are called. Yes we do things that aren't right, but it all will turn out for us in the end. We all have our own goals in life each one of ours are different. Do you know everyone's background information, Tenten?" I shook my head.

"Is everyone's different or are they generally similar?"

"Their different."

"Give me an example, like Deidara."

"Deidara is from the Land of Earth. He was a terrorist bomber for hire. He was forced to join the Akatsuki by Itachi, but later on he started to enjoy it. Deidara was paired up with Sasori and I don't know if you noticed but Deidara treats Sasori like he was his master. Something about him liking Sasori's artistic knowledge or something like that. Deidara also took a position as a master to Tobi. He looks out for him and his well being, yet the idiot abuses him whenever _he _is upset about something." I giggled at that though because it was true. I always saw Deidara scolding him or beating him across the head when he was in a foul mood. Pain raised a brow at me but then ignored it.

"What about Fish boy?"

"Who?"

"Oh I meant Kisame, Fish boy is his nick name I made for him." He shook his head slowly and rolled his eyes.

"Kisame is from the Land of Water or the Village hidden in the mist. I don't know his story on his skin, gills or sharp teeth but I know most of everything else. He is Itachi's team mate, he is like Deidara except that he pays attention to his well being and does what Itachi asks of him unquestioningly. I don't know how, but he remained loyal to the Land of Water while being in one of the most violent groups I knew; the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They only used large swords in battle. Kisame's sword is called the 'Sharkskin.' It's living and it's covered in scales that can take in untold amounts of chakra. It can give him a great amount of stamina. I'm not sure but I believe that Kisame can fuse the Sharkskin blade with him to give him that shark like look. I don't know but that's it on what I know about Kisame." I didn't know all this about him, I have to catch up with them.

"Can anyone wield the Sharkskin?"

"That I also don't know. Ask Kisame later," I nodded. He remained quite. I knew the stories of Kakuzu, Sasori, and a little bit of Itachi's, but what about his?

"What about you Pain?" He stared at me not saying anything. Maybe I could get his story out too.

"I'm from the the Village hidden in Rain, in an unnamed country. It's a very uptight place so when ever someone wanted to come though or stay they'd be watched constantly. Since it was in between three of the Five Great nations it was a battle field for their wars and battles. The population was practically war refugees. I was an orphan trained by a Leaf ninja named Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. He awakened a desire within me, it was peace for the world. You know about my Six Paths of Pain right?" I nodded "One of them _was_ called Nagato, it was also what I was called at first too. Along side of The Toad Sage, Yahiko helped Jiraiya. After Yahiko died I realized something, the only way people would understand true peace would be teaching the world the pain caused by fighting and wars." I didn't know that was his intentions were peace. I didn't even think about what the Akatsuki's intentions were. I lived with them for two years but I knew nothing about them. Hear all they wanted was peace. At least that's what Pain wanted. Maybe they were just going about it the wrong way. That's why a lot of people don't like them. They are going about it all the wrong ways. Maybe I can do something to change their ways.

"What if I told you there was a better way to make peace than through war and violence?" He stared at me.

"There is no other way, the only way to truly live in peace is for the world to know what it feels like to be at war."

"But then you'd be hurting a lot of people, who didn't even do anything."

"Exactly, if they know what it feels like to lose something then they will know the pain, soon they will realize what peace means."

"But Pain, if you start with war and violence then it will end in war and violence until the world is calm again." I understood him. I actually understand Pain's intentions. I feel better about my-self about learning about the Akatsuki better.

"I see you understand now, good, it's one less thing I have to explain to you," He stood up and walked over to his desk and started searching through some papers.

"If you didn't realize it already I'll tell you, get out, I have plans to make," I nodded and headed for his door. I was lost in thought as I walked down the hall. My eyes even looked in a haze. I felt light headed. It felt like someone was holding the back on my head and draining out any chakra I had in me. I heard a small voice in my head but I couldn't make it out. I dropped to my knees. I let out a mild moan. I tried to reach for my head but my arms weren't responding. I felt my-self hit the ground. I tried to say something, anything.

"S-sasori, help me," Then everything went black.

I sighed, everything felt nice and warm. I never felt to comfortable before. It's like I'm laying on a giant pillow, I rubbed my hand and cheek against this soft pillow. I heard some sort of chuckle. Do pillows chuckle? No. I rubbed the pillow again and it felt hard, like abs. I brought my hand up higher to feel skin, more specifically a neck, with a head. My legs came back from it's numb state and felt other longer, bigger legs under mine. I felt my self getting warm. I realized I was on top of someone, but who? I heard voices in the background. One was laughing, another, I think, was whistling, another was saying something then started laughing. I slowly opened my eyes to show a light purple shirt, of someone's body. I slowly looked up to see Itachi looking at the other people in the room with a glare on his face. I looked around to see who was in the room. It was Deidara, Tobi and Sasori.

"Hey look, sleeping beautiful finally woke up!" Deidara exclaimed. I blinked a few times to clear my vision.

"Tenten-chan are you alright? I heard someone by my door say something about Sasori, so I went to look. Then I find you on the ground." Tobi said.

"Also, why are you on top of Itachi feeling him up with a red face?" Deidara said with a smirk on his face. I looked down once again to see that I was on top of Itachi. I blushed and jumped up.

"Sorry Itachi," I bowed my head. He got up and nodded.

"It's alright, Tenten," He scratched his head and glared at Deidara. I turned around to look at Deidara with a glare. He backed up.

"Hey Tenten, what's with you?" He said with his hands up in defense. I walked over to him and opened my arms. He started back waiting for pain to come, but none will he be receiving, yet. I gave him a hug and giggled at his stiffness. I felt him relax.

"What's gotten into you Tenten? I'm not bleeding! It's amazing!" I giggled again at his joke. I hugged him even tighter.

"Hey there easy on the rib cage!" I squeezed him tighter not listening. I looked up to him with a crazy glint in my eyes. He looked extremely nervous.

"You never told me you were a terrorist bomber." He gave me that 'what the hell, how did you find that out! You weren't suppose to know that!' look.

"I didn't think that you'd want to know that of your sempai." he made a pouted face. I giggled at him.

"Do you regret blowing up things and the lives you killed?" I looked at him seriously. He was taken back on the question.

"I guess, yea, I've regretted somethings I did in the past. Sometimes I reflect on it wondering why I did it." He gave me a honest answer, I can tell. I smiled at him.

"What about you Tobi?" I looked over at him still holding Deidara tightly. Tobi felt on spot light and started breaking down nervously.

"Umm, I don't know what to say really." He started tapping his fingers together. I waked over to him and heard Deidara fall to the ground from the pressure. I gave Tobi a small hug.

"Now do you feel less in spotlight?" He nodded. "Now can I have an answer?"

"You may not know much about my past but I guess I don't regret killing certain people." He held a finger up to his chin as he thought. Tobi killed a person?

"You _killed _someone before Tobi?" He gasped.

"Of course I did! What type of ninja do you think I am!" I looked at him with watered filled eyes. He took a hit to his pride when he saw my face.

"I thought you were the good ninja! The one that was nice and never did anything wrong or bad like that," I gave a fake sniff. I'll tell you this right now, _all _females know how to manipulate their emotions to prove a point. It's a female thing.

"I am a good ninja Tenten! I have to do what I have to do!"

"Did you have a choice to kill those people?" He scratched his head.

"Well yes but-" I cut him off.

"Why? Why did you do it?" He stopped their. He didn't say anything.

"It was my mission," He lied.

"You're lying to me Tobi," I looked down away from him. He didn't know what to say, and I don't blame him. I looked over at Sasori with sad eyes.

"What about you?" He looked at me with a mysterious gaze.

"I kill all who get in my way." I looked down sadly.

"All those people, who you killed did you even give them a chance? A choice?" He shook his head. I looked at Itachi the last person in the room.

"Itachi?" He looked at me with the same gaze as Sasori.

"I had no choice but to kill those people, I was told to do it."

"Was there another way around it?" He shook his head. Itachi is honest. I believed him.

"Where are all these questions coming from Tenten?" Deidara said. I looked at him.

"I was talking with Pain and I started thinking about somethings. I thought, have the Akatsuki ever tried to be, unlike they were called? Have they ever tried to reach their goals with out blood stead? Then I thought what were their goals?" I looked at each one.

"Deidara, you love your art works and you love to show them off to people, right?" He smirked and nodded.

"Art _is _best experienced by the body." I smiled at his favorite quote.

"Have you ever thought about what people would think if they saw you art in action?" He smirked widely and nodded. "And I don't mean by blowing people up!" He frowned and shook his head.

"Honestly, I think that the bird you created to fly in the air was cool, but if I was some normal by-stander, I would think that's pretty cool to make, but not when it's blowing up in my face." He snickered at that.

"So what do you suggest me to do with my art works? Put it on display?" I smiled.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" His face dropped, what? He thought I was kidding?

"Tenten my art is not for show."

"But isn't that what you always do? Don't you want people to praise your work? Like Sasori?" His eye opened a bit wide as he took on the words. He knew I was right, he wanted people to see the true beauty of his art, but he never thought about not hurting anyone.

"People don't like your art Deidara." I said it he looked at me upset.

"And how do you know that?!" He yelled at me, I wasn't fazed at all.

"Because I don't think someone admiring art work would like it if it blew up in their faces, now would they? What if you had the most beautiful piece of art work you ever created and then it was destroyed?" He calmed down, I had a point and he knew it.

"If you tried, I bet others would love to see your art work, just not blowing up. I bet that you'd even have some followers who would want to be an artist, like their idol." He nodded at the possibility.

"How could you get a people who would want to watch me?"

"I know a place, but it would take some time to fix the problems at hand." I smiled at him. I turned around looking a Sasori with the same glint in my eyes. A determination to change.

"I'm not going to put on a puppet act or nothing like that Tenten." I laugh at him, but that would be a funny sight.

"I never said anything like that, you assumed I'd say something like that, but I would pay for you to star in a puppet act!" I started laughing, and soon Tobi and Deidara's chuckles shot out in laughter. Sasori was getting upset. I calmed my laughter down signaling Tobi and Deidara to stop too.

"I bet I know what you want." He crosses his arms over his bare puppet chest and leaned against the wall.

"And since you know, what would that be?" I smiled sadly at him,

"Love." His face didn't change. "You want praise as well, but not from just anyone, but your parents. That's why you're so protective. You didn't have anyone who cared for you, like me, I don't have anyone. No mother or father; no family. You watch over me like a little kid playing with knifes." It was true, I was just a kid playing knives, very big and sharp knives.

"I was that little girl with out a home and family, parents to love and care for me, no one to watch me for my mistakes. You know how that feels, you don't like the feeling. I even remember you telling me this last year. You told me that if I to give away one body part, whatever it is, don't let that part be your heart. I remember that. And look at you, you gave away everything except that, your heart. Why did you keep your heart Sasori?" He looked at me with a softer gaze.

"It was the last part of me that I wanted to keep of my humanity."

"Now tell me that you don't feel a thing about what I said."

"I don't feel a thing about what you said." He said it like he was repeating me, in another words, he was mocking and mimicking me.

"Sasori! I was being serious!"He smirked at me.

"So was I," He lowered his gaze and smiled a bit. I knew he was messing with me wanting me to get upset. I pouted and sat on the floor crossing my arms and legs. He hated it when I acted like a kid. Oh it was on!

"Tenten, cut that out."

"Sasori, cut that out" I smirked an evil smirk. Deidara and Tobi sat down next to Itachi on the bed watching to see who'd win. I heard them making bets. Jerks.

"Tenten."

"Sasori." He glared, I glared back. He made an evil smile. He did a few quick hand signs but I didn't hear what he said. I looked over at Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi, clearly they weren't going to help. I looked in front of me to see Sasori copy my exact movements. I raised my right hand and so did he. I tilted my head, I stood up and jump, sat back down quickly and rolled over. He copied me exactly. I glared he glared. I smiled and so did he. He has a nice smile.

"You should smile more often Sasori."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." he smiled forcing me to smile as well.

"What did you do to us?"

"I attached us together by chakra strings so what ever physical movement you do I'll copy it perfectly at the same time if I do something you'll copy me." I had an idea. I got up and walked to the door. I turned my head and smiled at him. He started glaring at me knowing what I was going to do. I glared with him. I started fighting to walk through the door while Sasori tried not to walk into the wall. I struggled to get the door handle but I got the door opened up a little bit. Sasori was pulling back, but I wasn't going to let him win.

"Go Tenten!" I heard Tobi cheering me on

"Yea! Show Sasori who has the evil monstrous strength!" I'll hit him later for that comment. I pushed and pushed my-self to get through that door, but Sasori was really putting up a fight. Tobi got up and ran next to me me jumping up and down cheering me to go. I felt a burst of energy fill me, I took one step forward and soon another one. Sasori was being dragged along closer to the wall. Then it snapped. I went flying forward into something and Sasori fell backwards. I fell on something big and squishy. I shook my head to look at Zetsu. I smiled nervously.

"Sorry Zetsu,"

"Damn it Tenten watch were you're going" The black half of him said.

"Don't mind him Tenten, he is just upset that he lost a bet to me."

"Damn straight I am! I never thought I'd lose to you."

"I lost too you know, we are the same beings just merged into one body."

"Well then, I don't want to be within this body anymore!" I watched as the black one split out of the single body they were. I saw the white one with a frown on his face as they split. The black one now another part of his missing half was starting to morph into an another black half making him a full black body. The white one started to do the same. I though the process was gross but in the end it was cool. Zetsu was freakishly cool. The white half stood up and put a hand onto my shoulder.

"Don't worry it's not your fault, you know how my half gets upset so easily." I nodded I liked this half of Zetsu he was nice, but the thing I didn't like about him was that he was so serious all the time. The black half was also my favorite half too, except the fact that he would never shut the hell up, be still, or ever take anything seriously unless it was something he actually took seriously. It's funny because when one half of Zetsu find something that's not so serious the other half thinks the opposite. That's what I loved about the both of them, the were so opposite of each other that they barely agreed on anything, but they did agree on somethings.

"This place blows! Let go out and do something Tenten! Made we can play head hunter again. I liked that game you made up." His red eyes flashed and his insane smile grew. I looked at the white ones pale green eyes looked like he didn't want to take part in anything at the moment, but I knew he wanted to play too. I bet the green hair they both had symbolized how they think alike sometimes. I don't know that's just my theory. I looked back into the room and had my sparkle look on my face.

"Do you guys want to play too? Please?" I gave them my cutest look and blinked cutely while holding my hands up in a begging gesture. They all looked at each other. They nodded. I Jumped up and down cheering and excited.

"Alright!" I laughed.

"Umm, Tenten, their are only seven of us. It will be unfair teams." He had a point.

"Maybe we could get Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame to play."

"Play what?" I turned around to see Hidan holding his huge scythe and Kakuzu behind him.

"Head hunter!" The black version of Zetsu said with the evil voice.

"I'm _not _on Kakuzu's team! I'd like to live!" Deidara yelled waving a small white flag while sitting on the ground. Where did he get that?

"Me too!" Tobi yell coping Deidara with an even larger flag. Where did they get those? I ignored them and looked back at Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Well are you guys in or not?"

"Only if I can use my scythe then yes, I'm in." I looked at Kakuzu, he just nodded with out a word.

"We still have the problem with odd numbers, Tenten," The white version of Zetsu said. Now instead of seven people we have nine.

"Where is Kisame?" I asked.

"He is on a mission to the Village hidden in the Waves." Hidan said.

"Great now we don't have enough players" Tobi pouted.

"Don't worry we will figure something out. Hey can you two become one Zetsu again, please" I did my sparkly look on them.

"Hell no! Being stuck with that bastard is the last thing I want." The black version said. They need names for when they split. I sighed, why did everything have to be so difficult?

"Ok, what about Pain? I bet he would want to play." Everyone looked at each other and started bursting out in laughter, even Sasori and Itachi chuckled! What did I miss?! I looked down a little embarrassed. I smiled a little, it's hard to get them laughing like this, but I guess something I said. I felt my-self heat up as a blush spread across my face. I won't allow them to let Pain down like that. So I snapped.

"I don't see what wrong with letting him play?! I mean most of the time he stressed out! I never allowed you guys to remain stressed out! I always allowed you guys to get a little bit of fun every once and a while! I always had to go to Pain to ask if you guys could even be _let outside _sometimes. It's Pain that allows us to have all these fun and games! It's Pain who allowed me to get you things! It's Pain who allowed me to stay here and shed a little light in this pathetic place of a pit! It's Pain who is suffering with all the problems _you_ cause! It's Pain who does all this for you guys, not just to reach your goals, but to allow you _some _peace in mind. It's not fair to not have him play or do any of the things he allows! Would it really be fair if I bought you all a grand buffet after I starved my-self to get it for you yet I watch you wolf down it in my face while I don't get a _damn scrap?!_" I was shaking, I was so angry with their behavior. Everyone dead silent as they listened to me. Each one of them with their heads down understanding what I meant.

"I can't believe this," I shook my head at them all. Even the black version of Zetsu didn't have that evil glint in his eyes or the crazy smile. He looked blank.

"I want _all of you _to invite Pain to play Head Hunter with us." They all looked at me like I just stabbed my-self. I smile to them.

"I'll come with you." They relaxed a little. We all walked down the hall heading to Pain's door. I walked in front of everyone and knocked on his door. A few seconds later Pain opened the door with an annoyed face on. He looked really pale like he was going to burn in the sun if he went out side.

"What did you guys do this time?" He stood there with his arms crossed.

"The guys have something to ask of you." I stood next to Pain glaring at them. Pain looked at me then back to the rest of them. I waited for them to buck up and stay something. Pain looked at me impatiently, I shrugged as he looked back to them staring them down. I glared at each one of them taking a balled fist and slamming it into my hand signaling that they better start talking or else. I watch Tobi walk forward with his hands folded on top of each other.

"Pain would you like to play Head Hunter with us?" I smiled brightly at Tobi for his courage, but what made me smile the most was that Pain looked surprised. I knew he wasn't expecting this. He regained his composure.

"What?" He asked again. Still shell shocked I guessed.

"Play Head Hunter with us." Deidara spoke up.

"We could use twelve more hands," Hidan said snickering at his own joke.

"It will be more interesting with fifteen people than just nine." Sasori said.

"I'll place a bet on that." Kakuzu said, I shook my head and giggled.

"Look at us we split up just to play the game, you better play you ass!" The black version said with that evil tint in his eyes along with that crazy smile. The white one nodded. I watched Pain sigh.

"We won't leave you alone until you do Pain, by the way you need to relax for a little while you work too hard for us! Now it's our turn to let you relax a little bit." I smiled at him. He sighed again.

"I don't know how to play." He turned around about to close his door. A hand stopped him. I looked up to see Sasori stop it.

"We will teach you, don't back down on us, it's time for us to shed some light on you," Pain looked back at us again. All of us had determined looks on our faces.

"Just do it, when was the last time you left this place Pain?" Itachi said. Everyone was making me so proud. Pain finally gave in.

"Ok, ok I'll come." I was so happy at that point. I jumped up and screamed.

"Aright! Yes, he is coming! Yes! Yes! This is so cool!" I looked up at everyone. Deidara looked proud of him-self for talking to Pain same with Tobi. Itachi and Sasori was smiling. Hidan and Kakuzu had smirks on and the two 'Zetsus' where smirking too. The we left out in the open to play Head Hunter together.


	5. A Whole New View, White

THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL

We decided to take a risk, knowing that most of them are idiots, wanted to make everything a little more interesting. I didn't know the Leaf Forest that well, but I've been through it enough times so I wouldn't get lost.

"Are we almost there yet?" Tobi said. I nodded without speaking. I kept looking around hoping that this would be a good area to play our game without the interruptions of other Leaf ninjas.

"What are you looking for?" Deidara said.

"Nothing, Im just hoping that this is a good spot to play the game without running into anyone else. It would be nice if you all would help too."

"There isn't anyone around for miles, Tenten." I turned to glare at them. They knew this yet they let me continue looking around like an idiot?

"You didn't ask Tenten." Sasori said blankly. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright lets keep the game a mile radius!"

"What?! Bull! Lets make it five miles!" The black half of Zetsu yelled.

"Fine, but five miles only, I don't want anyone getting caught, that would just be hell." I murmured to my-self. Now the last thing I need to do is make the teams.

"Listen up everyone! I'm putting you into your teams now so get ready!" Everyone looked at me hoping that they'd get certain people.

"Deidara is partners with Tobi and me, Sasori is with Itachi and Animal, Hidan is with Kakuzu and Naraka, Deva is with Human and Preta, Asura is with black Zetsu and white Zetsu." Everyone seemed satisfied with their groups, except Black and white Zetsu. I didn't say anything to them.

"Now just for the six Pains and all cheaters I'm going to go over the rules. You are _not _allowed to use any other jutsu beside 'Earth Style Head Hunter Jutsu' and 'Substitution Jutsu.' You cannot have two people get the same person but you can assist them. You cannot use kunai unless it's for a trap. No Genjutsu or Ninjutsu is allowed, only Taijutsu. Kekkei genkai is also not allowed unless it's something that doesn't use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. No Senjutsu either. The object is to get the opposite team down until only their heads are shown. If you get caught, you have to stay where you are, someone can help you out but they can't do anything to support their team or the other team. There is a time limit so the team with the most people still standing wins. Now, is everyone ready?" I looked to see everyone nod.

"All right! Good luck!" Deidara, Tobi, and I ran off as did everyone else. After we felt we were far enough away from everyone we stopped to talk about our plan of attack.

"Ok guys, who do you want to go after first?"

"Lets go after Deva's team." Tobi said. I looked at Deidara, he shrugged.

"I would personally prefer if we went after Sasori's team, but he would expect something like that of me." Deidara made a pouting face. He always is trying to beat Sasori at things just to prove himself to him.

"We can go after them, I mean he also may think something like 'Tenten will know that Deidara would want to come after me so she'd stop him' or something like that. Want to test our luck?" Tobi nodded and Deidara shrugged.

"Ok, it's been decided! Sasori's team is the target!" We started off searching for his team but we also had to pay attention for other near by teams. I started thinking about everything that just happened. I started dazing off not paying attention to were I was running. In result, I tripped. Deidara and Tobi both stopped to look at me.

"Are you okay, Tenten?" Tobi said helping me up. I nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm just not paying attention."

"Well, you're going to have to start paying attention if we're going to get Sasori's team." I nodded and we ran off again. I couldn't help myself this time, I started to go off in my daze again. I started to wonder, where did Sasuke go? I didn't see him at all back at the hide out, all though Deidara told me that he was in my old room. My old room was on the top floor, it used to be a closet for larger items but they moved it into the lower levels so that I couldn't see what it was. They told me it was somethings they didn't want me to see. A few days after I was in the large closet, they started feeling guilty for letting me stay there and they moved me to an ex-member of the Akatsuki's room. I never really knew him that well, but all I remember is his long black hair and his glowing yellow eyes. His face was hardly shown because of his long hair and the fact that everyone kept me away from him. I heard the whistle of a kunai whip past my head. I noticed that Deidara and Tobi were both gone. I wasn't paying attention again which lead me into another team. I quickly jumped into a tree hiding myself from the open which I was running through. I looked around for anyone near by but felt no presences. Then I felt chakra building slightly and heard near by.

"Earth Style Head Hunter Jutsu!" I jumped up off the ground and threw a kunai were I once was crouching. I saw the hand disappear in a poof of smoke. While in midair I turned around to land on a near by branch and sat down in a fog's stance. I waited until I felt the figure's movements. I felt the presence leave away from me at a fast rate. I jumped down to run after him. I know it's a guy because the only girl is me, unless you consider Deidara a girl. I snickered as I ran after the figure who was slowly escaping from me. I stopped and looked at the ground. I lost them. I headed north, back to where Deidara, Tobi, and I was when we first started. I sighed. During this game if you're alone, you are most likely to lose. I don't want to lose but I'm going to if I don't find Deidara and Tobi. I broke off into a sprint. I was getting tired and it was getting darker, which was when everyone started getting more serious. After a good few minutes, I stopped by a tree and laid down. I was tired. I crossed one leg over the other while placing my hands behind my head. I started blinking, as my eyes felt heavy. It didn't feel right, I wasn't this tired. My legs just hurt, but now my body says that it wants to sleep. I quickly felt four other unknown chakra presences, one of them was using a jutsu of some sort. I knew it was too late for me, I was caught, but I wouldn't go down without a fair fight, so, I screamed. The last thing I saw was pink, silver and green.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a room. It was really bright with all these white lights. I don't think that I'm dead because Deidara didn't go with me. Damn him, got lucky. He was supposed to die _with _me. Ok, that's not true. He just didn't want me to die before him. Ah well. I tried to make out my surroundings before I went on a killing spree. I groaned and saw that most of the light went out so everything was a bit more visible. It looked like a hospital room but it wasn't. It was just a pure white room, it had a white couch, white coffee table, a white lamp but ironically a black door. This isn't a mental house because I'm not all wrapped up, but someone did change my clothes. Instead of my pink top and blue baggy pants, I had on a pure white long sleeved shirt, pure white shorts? My eyes narrowed. Why shorts? I hate shorts, shows too much skin. My blue sandal shoes were also pure white. I felt my buns still in tack but instead of my normal rubber bands it was replace with white silk ribbons. I don't know if I'm being held captive or held for praise, but it seemed like who ever did this to me didn't have bad intentions. I walked over to the table which had a bowl and a cup; both were empty. I frowned. I looked around to see if there was a clock and to my luck there wasn't one.

"Hello?!" I yelled. "Anyone here?!" I called out but it was no use. I walked over and sat down on the white couch. I wonder if Itachi and the others heard my scream. Or even if they were looking for me. I bet they thought I was playing the game, screamed, and who ever got me kept moving on. If I get out and find them still playing or doing anything but realizing that I'm missing they all are going to get it. Next thing I know the black door opens. I looked at the figure. It was a boy. He had on a normal white shirt with some writing on it I couldn't read, white pants and white shoes too. He had brown hair and black eyes.

"I see you're awake, that's good," He walked over to me and sat down next to me. He is using a jutsu, this isn't his real appearance.

"Why are you using a jutsu to disguise yourself?" I said openly like it was the most normal thing in the world. His face dropped into a 'damn it she's good' look. I just smiled.

"I see that you are a ninja." He did some hands signs and turned into that older man I saw back with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in the Land of Fire.

"I know you, you're that guy from the Hidden Leaf Village. The one with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, am I right?" I noticed he wore the same thing from when I last saw him except I didn't know that he had a mask on. It covered his entire face while his forehead protector covered his left eye.

"Yes, you are correct. How did you know about Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?"

"You were with them, I kind of listened in on what you were saying. After seeing the whole scene I left, but Sasuke found me about an hour later. We talked about things and then his other team mate Sakura came and found us. I told her off because she was pissing me off about how bad of a ninja she was, after Sasuke had his share of verbal abuse to her she ran off. I invited Sasuke to come with me to a place that I go to often. He accepted and we were off." Why am I giving him all this information now you ask? Well, the answer is quite simple. Just sit back and watch me work my magic.

"Well, you seem to have a good knowledge on us. Where did you take Sasuke?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that question," Ha, he thinks he will get answers _that _easily, he has another thing coming.

"What village or country are you from?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that."

"What is your name?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that."

"Why were you in the Leaf Forest?"

"I don't like repeating myself, old man, so this is the last time I'll say this, _I'm not obliged to answer any questions you ask regardless of the consequences, state of authority, ex-cetera._" I glared at him. Like hell I was going to answer any of his questions without getting my fair share. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and sat one leg on top on the other.

"All right, then how about this, in order for your freedom, you can answer my questions."

"Nah, I don't care about my freedom," I looked away from him.

"What would you like in return then? Since you don't want freedom?"

"How about this you answer one question from me and I'll answer yours, depending on the question, I will answer truthfully, but at the end you have to let me go."

"I thought you didn't care if you were freed or not?"

"I don't, you can keep me in hear until you all die."

"What?" He said narrowing his only opened eye.

"I'm just saying you are going to die, they won't take long to notice I'm missing until they start searching for me." I made a bored look on my face while I looked at my finger nails.

"Who exactly, will come after you if _they _come."

"I don't have to answer that, you can either let me out or you can wait and find out for yourself. Either way you can all die." I looked to see him thinking about something possible to say back while getting information out of me. All he did was get up and exit through the black door without another word. I sighed. Damn. Mission failed. I was trying to get him to answer my question at the same time give him lame answers that sounded accurate but false and get out of this hell hole. Hidan is rubbing off on me. I sighed again. I waited a few hours waiting for something to happen again. I was laying down on the white couch wondering what room this is. I looked over at the door feeling two people nearing. The door opened and I sat up looking at the two. It was the same man from a few hours ago and that pink headed girl. I glared at her. She glared at me, but hers was weak.

"Long time, no see, Sakura." I smiled smugly at her. Her eyes narrowed. She lifted her index finger at me and her face changed to pure anger.

"You! You stole Sasuke!" She yelled.

"Sakura, calm down yelling isn't going to solve anything." The man said.

"Sorry," she said backing down a bit. The man sat down next to me again while Sakura sat next to him.

"The 5th will be here in a moment, we will ask you again to confess what you know, or she will deal with you her own way."

"If I answer your questions you'll let me go?" He shook his head.

"Not completely, no. You say you some people who will be willing to take out us, so-" I cut him off.

"You're going to use me as bait to lure them to me," I know this game they play. And I won't allow them to hurt them. I thought about it for a quick minute.

"Ok , I'll answer all your questions, under two of my conditions and _one _condition from you. Any unreasonable condition from you and I won't answer them."

"Don't listen to her Kakashi!" She turned red and quickly covered her mouth. Clearly she wasn't supposed to say his name out loud.

"I know you! You're the famous copy cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi, I've heard of you from many people. You have that eye that copies people jutsus! The sad thing is that you only have one original jutsu and that's the chidori, or 'lighting blade,' correct?" It was cool to finally meet him in person but right now I couldn't get to know him anymore, we are enemies now.

"Yes, that's right, my name seems to get around. Anyway, what are your conditions?" I smiled.

"I get to leave this room, and not go into another room or building to be questioned or just being held captive, my second condition is that under any circumstances, no one gets hurt."

"All right fair enough, our condition is that you cannot leave this area, so that means no going outside of the village perimeter until everything is solved." I nodded in understanding.

"Deal?" I said holding out my hand. He looked at me weirdly and nodded.

"Deal," He shook my hand. Sakura, on the other hand, was just furious of the whole scene.

"Kakashi! Don't make a deal with her! She is going to trick us! She stole Sasuke away and corrupted his mind! She is doing it to you to! Don't listen to her!" She yelled. God she is such an idiot, she's worstthan _Pain_.

"How about this since you don't trust me, why don't you watch me while I'm outside." I didn't feel like yelling back, but I really didn't want her near me either.

"That's a reasonable idea Sakura," Kakashi said backing me up! "You watch her since you have the biggest concern." Her face went pale, but nodded anyway.

"I'll prove that you aren't to be trusted." She mumbled.

"Now to get some answers, since you already know some things about us lets hear about you." I bit my lip lightly not wanting to tell him anything, but to get out of this place I'd have to.

"My name is Tenten, I have no last name because I'm not from a clan or family."

"OK, where do you live then?" I looked down to the ground then back up to face him.

"I live with a group, they took me in two years ago when they found me just walking around in the forest."

"Who is this group?" I bit my lip harder.

"The Akatsuki." I heard two gasps. I knew this was coming, now they aren't going to let me out but treat me like crap because I'm a missing piece to a very well known class of ninjas. Also the fact that I'm something _very _important to them just makes my position worst for me.

"See! She can't be trusted! She is in with the Akatsuki! Kakashi! Think about what we could do with her! She could be the end to all our problems with them!" Kakashi looked like he was considering what she was saying too. I sighed and leaned back in the chair, I knew this was going to happen. Good job Tenten, good job.

"They aren't as bad as you think they are." I stated out of the blue.

"They aren't to be trusted either! They kill for enjoyment, they steal, they destroy, all for their enjoyment! They are nothing but dangerous ninjas that need to be killed for all the lives they took!" Sakura started yelling again.

"How do you know that?!" I yelled back, I _knew _them like no one else would even imagine. Because I know what they want, they just have to do what they have to do to survive.

"You don't know their history like I do! You have all these nice thing such as money, food, friends, and family, while _we _have none of that! Have you even took the time to get to know them? Oh, of course not, because you just go by what other people's interpretations of them. All you know is that they are dirty, low, and evil people. Well, that's not true! They are people without all the things you have, they are people striving for the same goal as you! They are just going at it in a different way that you don't agree with. No one _really _knows the Akatsuki's purpose, if you did, you wouldn't be saying or thinking half the things you normally do."

"And you know what their purpose is?" Kakashi said. I nodded.

"Yes, but it's not my place to tell you," I looked away. "Now I answered your questions, but I forgot mine, so I want out of here and into the open!" Kakashi sighed knowing that he had made a deal.

"But if I remember my questions, I won't hesitate to ask them later." I added, he nodded and motioned me to follow him. Sakura didn't like the whole idea and stayed behind me.

"Follow me," He said. We walked down a dark hall way I could barely make out and by the constant tripping sounds I hear behind me, neither could Sakura.

"What is this place anyway?"

"It's an AMBU interrogation room, meant for those who don't seem like much of a threat. They made everything white inside the rooms to make the person feel isolated and once they come out of that room feel helpless because it's dark." Kakashi explained. I nodded, I looked a head to see double doors with cracks of light shinning through. We were almost to the outside and I just couldn't keep my excitement in any longer. I ran outside and the light hit me like a punch to the face, and you have to be really fast to punch me in the face. I looked around to see the different buildings and people walking around. Some even stopped to stare at me. I did look different from the average person and ninja. I looked up to the sky, but then I realized it was morning. I was sleeping until morning? Great. It didn't matter to me at first, but now that I see the time I was getting concerned. I shook away those thoughts for now and thought about being here. It was nice just standing here, around normal people, just being here and standing around them made me feel less, _different_. A wide smile spread across my face as I looked at the people, I turned my gaze to look at a group of boys. I heard them whispering.

"Wow, look at her, she's beautiful,"

"Yea, I knowing white outfit really brings out her smile."

"Look at her, I bet she is a new elite ninja from the AMBU," an older women said.

"But she is so young, yet it does make sense since so many younger ninjas are excelling so quickly." Another women whispered. I smiled and put my hand next to my face spreading my fingers comfortably apart waving my wrist slowly. I heard some 'awes,' 'wows' a side of 'she is so cute' and the main entry of 'she is _hot_.' I felt Sakura's flames from behind my back, I giggled. I saw some boys blush with heart filled eyes. I turned around and looked at Sakura.

"Ready? I want to look around your village. I've never seen it from the inside." She glared and gritted her teeth. I shrugged.

"Fine I'll just go on my on then." I turned around and headed off with a flaming Sakura behind me. I walked over to the crowd of boys and looked for my victim. I put a finger to my bottom lip poking it out slightly, while blinking. I bent over like I was going to whisper something to them and said.

"Can you guys help me out? I'm new here and I'd like a tour? Can one of you help me?" I blinked. They all went nuts, they all started raising their hand hoping that I'd pick one of them. HA! Idiots don't know they are getting played, but then one caught my eye; not in an interested way but a 'wow he is an idiot' way. He pushed through all the boys standing in front of me. He had a grayish coat with a hood. The hood had black fur all around the edges, he had on light brown pants and blue shoes. The only things that interested me was the fact that he had red long triangles going down both his cheeks and the cute little dog that popped out of inside his coat.

"Aw! What a cute little puppy!" I heard the little dog bark, I giggled. The boy smirked.

"His name is Akamaru. My name is Kiba Inuzuka." He smiled showing his pointed teeth. I wasn't paying attention to him, just the cute dog.

"Can I hold him?" He was taken back for a minute but nodded.

"Sure, why not?" He picked him up and handed him to me. I smiled as he licked me, I giggled. I felt the heat rise.

"Hey, Sakura, what's with you? You seem a little, uh, upset?" I didn't pay attention to them and just focused on little Akamaru.

"Nothing, I'm just supposed to watch her."

"And what's wrong with that she is such a babe." I feel like hell just rose out because it is hot in here.

"What was that Kiba?" she said cracking her knuckles. I turned around and looked serious.

"Kiba, can you give me a tour around this place please? Or at least take me to a grassy place so I can lay down. He turned around and nodded quickly forgetting Sakura for the moment.

"Yea, sure, come on, I'll take you to the training grounds." That sounds promising enough. I nodded and we walked off. I forgot about the boys behind me until I felt them all follow me. I didn't care as long as they didn't touch me. I looked around seeing all the different buildings, people, shops, and kids running around. It was a very peaceful place. I enjoyed it here. I saw some people stop what they were doing and stare at me. I just smiled and waved, smiled and waved, repeat. I felt like a super star, but I bet it was just the outfit that made me stand out.

"Ok, here we are, the training field. Today is a mixed group training day but our sensei's had an unexpected mission so we're all just slacking up. So just relax and enjoy your self I guess." Kiba said and ran off to two others. I looked around at the diversity of their clothes. I did notice one ninja, Naruto, who stuck out like a dot. The others I didn't recognize. I saw every one look over at me.

"Hey Sakura! Who's the new girl?!" Naruto yelled. "And what's with all the boys?!" Sakura motioned me to follow her. I walked right behind her.

"Shut up Naruto, she is just my mission. I have to watch her until further notice." She said.

"Hey, come on and sit with us," Naruto said patting a spot next to him. I just walked over and sat next to him without a care in the world. Sakura sat on the opposite side of him still watching me.

"So what's your name?" He asked me.

"It's rude to not introduce yourself first, _Naruto, _but since I already know your name it doesn't matter now does it?" I smirked at him, he blushed, I heard a few others snicker and saw a few smirk at my comment.

"How did you know my name?" I thought of this awesome plan, another words, I'm going to lie to him.

"How can anyone not know your name? I mean, you are known from far away lands! I hear so many great things about you and how someone named a bridge after you!" That part wasn't made up. I _did _hear of some bridge builder that was saved or something and he named his bridge after him. The look on Naruto's face was priceless, he looked so smug. He made a small chuckle and crossed his arms in front of his chest. I looked at everyone else, some looked shocked that I knew this information and some didn't care what was going on.

"So Naruto can you introduce me to your friends or do I have to ask them?" He shrugged.

"You point them out and if they don't give you a self profile then I will, from my point of view." I nodded. I looked at the the boy who was sitting in the tree above us. He had on a big white sweater with a collar that covered his lips. He had long brown hair that could rival mine if it was out. His forehead protector was on his forehead, but he was pupil less. He had on a very dark pair of blue shorts and blue shoes. He had white tape on both his right arm and leg. The main thing that interested me was his eyes, they were a lavender color but was pupil less. I waiting for a reason from him but I got none.

"The name is Tenten, now tell me yours." His gaze narrowed.

"Neji, Neji Hyuga." he said. I nodded.

"Why are you pupil less?" He rolled his eyes slightly.

"I'm from the Hyuga Clan. All members of the Hyuga Clan have eye's like this. It's called Byakugan, or famously known as the 'All Seeing White Eye.'"

"My eyes are hazel. They are able to see fas movements, and see through deception." He narrowed his eyes at my smart response, I just giggled. I looked at the one next to him in the tree. She had short purple hair with bangs, she had on a grayish sweater with a hood; her pants were a dark blue, her shoes were the same blue as Neji's.

"You must be a Hyuga too." She nodded

"My name is Hinata Hyuga." I nodded to her. She slowly bowed her head. She is a really nice person and I respect that. I looked to see a figure standing in the shadow of the tree. He had a big coat like sweater on with a huge caller; it looked like the one the Akatsuki had. It went all the way down to about his waist, his pants were a dark brown. His hair defied gravity in a spiky look. He had on black glasses so I couldn't see his eyes. I looked at him waiting but he didn't respond. He just stood there with his arms crossed so I turned to Naruto for some help.

"Oh, he's Shino Aburame of the Aburame Clan, He controls bugs through his chakra while it crawls through his chakra system." I shivered at the thought, but I wont judge him, it's who he is and I respect that, everyone is different in their own way. I nodded at Naruto and smiled. I knew who Kiba and Akamaru were-they sat on the ground next to him-so I didn't need to ask. I looked more to my left and saw this big kid. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck, a green jacket and a white shirt that had a symbol on it. His pants were a dark blueish green color. Like Shino, his hair defied gravity in two spiky parts pointing away from each other caused by his head band. He had the white tape on his arm down to the ends of his finger tips. I wonder why they put that on, I don't think they are hurt so why do they put it on. He had these swirls on his cheeks but the main thing I noticed was that he was horsing down a bag of chips.

"Hey! I'm Choji Akimichi, and I'm _not _fat, I'm chubby." He said between bites. I smiled at him.

"It's ok, I don't like using the word unless it's to my sempai, he gets really freaked if I say he is. Nice to meet you Choji" I smiled at him while he just kept eating his chips. I looked next to him to see another boy on the ground, he looked like he was sleeping. He had his hand behind his head and one leg crossed over the other. He had this short, thin sweater that only went down to his lower chest. The lining was green with a blue symbol on his right arm and his head band on the left. His shirt was completely fish net, so his chest was also completely visible. His pants were a dark brown and his shoes were a dark blue.

"Is he sleeping?" I whispered to Naruto who had his hands behind his head with his eyes closed too. He shook his head and opened his eyes too look at the boy on the ground.

"That's Shikamaru Nara from the Nara Clan. He is just really lazy and always dozes off." He snickered. I looked to the girl next o him. She had pure blonde hair, it was in a pony tail going down her back touching the ground by it's tips. Her bang covered half her face. She had on a purple sleeveless top, and a purple shirt that had slits going all the way up to mid waist. She had that white tape wrapped from her upper stomach down to the upper part of her knees. Her head band was around her waist and she had those arm warmers like Sasuke's.

"So what's your name." She gave me a dirty look and ignored me. I bunched my eye brows together in a puzzled look. What did I do to her?

"You took Sasuke away and that is unforgivable." Oh great, another follower. I noticed Sakura sat next to her. I'm guessing they are good friends, no?

"What about you? Why didn't you say anything about you're self? Everyone else said something about them selves, so why not you?" Sakura said with a smug smile on her face. I looked at everyone else and then seemed to agree on her terms too. I sighed.

"Ok, then, my name is Tenten, I have no last name because I'm from no clan or village or country. I'm just a person looking for a place where they belong." Sakura seemed upset about something, but I don't care about what.

"What about Sasuke?! Huh?! Why don't you tell everyone what you did to him?!" She yelled. Everyone looked at me interested.

"I met him while his team-Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi-were doing some sort of exercise. I left them alone then Sasuke found me an hour later. We talked about things and then Sakura popped up. I didn't like the fact that she was being such a bad ninja at the moment so I kind of yelled at her. Sasuke agreed with me and had his share on her as well. She ran off crying, I was heading off to leave when Sasuke asked where I was going, I told him away. He didn't buy it and decided _for himself_ that he wanted to-" I was cut off by Sakura.

"Lies! Sasuke would never go off with a person like you! He doesn't know you at all! He would never do something stupid like that!" I sighed, she really is dense.

"Listen, has he ever really smiled around you, laughed, did anything _fun _around you? I don't think so. So that means he isn't happy with you or here. Make sense?" Her face turned red, and by everyone else's face I knew I was right. Sasuke wasn't happy here, heck, he didn't even want to be here. It was clear on his face.

"Naruto, has Sasuke ever said anything about anyone or anything that doesn't have to do with you guys?" He looked a little taken back by my question but nodded nonetheless.

"Uh, yea, he is always taking about 'avenging his clan' and 'kill that someone' and stuff." I thought about it for a minute. Itachi told me that he killed his clan, Sasuke wants to avenge his clan by 'killing that someone.' I gasped out loud.

"He wants to kill Itachi-sama." I whispered to myself.

"Huh? What did you say, Tenten?" I shook my head. I don't want these guys to know that I'm apart of the Akatsuki, or they might turn on me. I didn't want that, so I decided to go on a different approach.

"Ok, how about we play a game?" I looked around to see if anyone was willing to play?

"What kind of game?" Kiba asked.

"How about Head Hunter?" Everyone looked puzzled. "Head Hunter? You know the jutsu 'Earth Style Head Hunter Jutsu?"

"Hey! I know that jutsu! Kakashi-sensei did it to Sasuke during our first training session!" Naruto yell out loud.

"Good for you Naruto, but the rest of us haven't seen it before." Kiba said. I saw them start to glare at each other. I swear I could see static between them.

"How about I show you guys how it's done." I got up and brushed my white outfit off. I heard cheers from behind me, my eyes widen as I slowly turned my head. Ha! I completely forgot about those boys who followed me. I smiled at them and waved. I heard them cheer even loud.

"Tenten-Sama!"

"So cute! So hot!"

"She is so Amazing!" I saw some people walk by and the boys would stop and add to the never ending group of boys. I need to look in a mirror more often. I saw Sakura and Ino cracking their knuckles giving me death glares. What on earth did I do to them?!

"What?" I said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Those are _our _fanboys!" They growled at the same time. I shrugged which added fuel to their fire. They looked like they were going to eat me, I just giggled at the thought. I heard a few laughs from behind me. I turned to see Naruto and Kiba laughing. I started to pick up on my laughter too, soon Neji was smirking, Hinata was giggling-which was extremely cute-Shino just stood there, Shikamaru woke up wondering what was going on, we were all having a good time.

"All right time for me to show you Head Hunter Jutsu, but first I have to pick someone to Head Hunt." I held up my hand and made a single hand sign and faded away.

"Wait!" Sakura jumped up, thinking I tricked them.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted. We need to find her!" She started getting all worked up. I appeared next to Neji in the tree I held up a finger signaling for both Hinata and Neji to remain quite while I hunted for my goal. Then I shouted out.

"Earth Style! Head Hunter Jutsu!" I formed under the ground and grabbed her ankle. I dragged her down until only her head was shown. I reappeared out of a poof of smoke next to the the pink mass on the ground. She was shocked not that she was pulled under but the fact that I was still here. Idiot.

"And that's how you do it." I heard a few snickers, but I ignored it. Sakura looked like she was struggling to get out but I just kneeled down next to her.

"Would you like to play?" She shook her head.

"No and Ino wouldn't either!" She said in a spoiled tone.

"What about the rest of you guys?" Some of them looked at each other.

"Um Miss, -" I cut him off.

"It's Tenten, Shikamaru." He didn't looked bothered one bit.

"I know Naruto said somethings about me and all but I don't care. Some of us won't be able to do that jutsu because we all have different elements."

"What do you mean by that?" I didn't understand, elements?

"Like Naruto for example, he can't do certain jutsu because he is the wind element. Head Hunter Jutsu is an _Earth _style jutsu."

"But I don't say thing's like Wind Style Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. I just say Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said with a confused tone.

"If you paid any attention in the Academy you would've learned that everyone is based off an element. We can learn different elements but that could take years to get it down good enough to do any _real_ damage."

"So what about the ninjas who can use two or more elements?" Kiba asked.

"It took them time and training to be able to do it. Or the ninja may have a genetic predisposition, that's like a Kekkei Genkai; when a clan has a jutsu or other abilities that they pass down, genetically, that has more than one element mixed into it. It's a jutsu that cannot be copied or taught by an outsider of the clan."

"What about Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"He has the name Copy Cat Ninja for a reason, Naruto, he copies people's jutsus."

"But his left eye, the Sharingan! Only the Uchiha Clan has those eyes and we all know that Kakashi isn't apart of the clan so what's the deal with him?"

"It was a surgery, he had his eye replaced and the Sharingan copies jutsu exactly so that's why Kakashi can do that. " Wow I didn't know all this stuff. It was really cool and I'd surely tell the guys about it, once I get back to them.

"Wow I didn't know that." Naruto said letting it all sink in.

"Hey Shikamaru! What element am I?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Honesty, Kiba, I have no idea. You have a genetic predisposition." I knew he said that just to make Kiba feel smart. That's mean.

"Looks like we can't play that game then." Naruto said with a sigh.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Naruto!" I said trying to cheer him up. "I made that game up,"

"Wait so you were lying?" Choji asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No! I mean that I've made up the game a while ago to play but I'm saying that I can make up another game to play!" I laughed nervously and scratched behind my head.

"Oh ok." He said pulling out another bag of chips, ripping them open and horsing them down. I chuckled at that.

"How about a target practice type game?" Hinata said for the first time! She is so cute! I could pinch her cheeks but that would look weird.

"I like the sound of that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yea! Hey shino! Come on! Stop being like Neji!" I saw the two look at Kiba, Neji with a glare and I'm guessing Shino too. Hinata jumped down from the tree and walked over to me, Naruto, Kiba, and a Sakura without a body.

"Um, Tenten-san can you please get Sakura out of the ground please?" She asked me with those big lavender eyes, I just couldn't resist!

"Alright then since you asked so, _cutely_, I'll do it." I smiled at her and she gave me this half heartedly smile in return. I did a few quick hand signs and Sakura was sitting before us, body and all, shivering.

"Why are you so cold?" Choji asked.

"I has warm, I never knew how cold it was." I snickered and she glared.

"So about that Target Game," I looked at Hinata as she blushed.

"Um, I guess we could just hit moving targets." That's a good idea but were are we going to get moving targets?

"How about I shake it up a bit, cause I don't want anyone getting hurt anytime soon." I'm such a lier.

"How so?" Kiba asked. I thought about it for a minute.

"We will need teams, a mix of fast, medium, and slow runners combined. I'll find something as a target and attach it to you lucky people. The others will have to hit the required target and if they hit all their targets they win. I'll be the one who tells you who to hit, I'll also be a target but that last one. Rules! No teaming up on one target! No using Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Senjutsu. Taijutsu is allowed as long as no charka is applied. This all raw energy we are using. Also, no cheating. You hit the wrong target you have to start over. Any questions?" I looked around. Naruto, as I expected, raise his hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand Naruto this isn't school, but yes?" He blushed a little, and snickered.

"What's Senjutsu?" I knew he'd ask that. "It's like Kekkei Genkai, anything else?" Everyone shook their head except Sakura and Ino. I looked at them.

"Aren't you guys going to try and play?" They gave me that 'what the hell, you must be kidding if you think I'd do something as low as that?' look.

"Well, I didn't think that someone of your level could possible play such a hard game like this anyway." I wasn't trying that game where you talk sarcastically and then they'd turn on you and say 'All right! I'll do it!' Nope I wanted them gone. My intentions were the complete opposite from what you were thinking.

"Hey Neji, where'd Lee go?" Kiba whispered. I wasn't facing them but I could hear.

"He said he'd be right back, but apparently that wasn't the case." I turned around and started to count how many of us were playing. There were eight of us. Perfect!

"Ok it's going to be by pairs. So If you want someone on your team speak up now or I'll pair everyone up." I watched as everyone ran to grab someone else. Ha, yea right. They were imitating rocks. Another words they didn't move an inch. Sad. I always group people. Ew, that sounded wrong. I chuckled at myself for such a perverted thought. I didn't know the speeds of everyone here so I guessed. Hinata with Neji, Kiba with Naruto, Shikamaru with Choji and I guess Shino can be with me. I know I'm faster than him.

"Ok here are the groups, Hinata is with Neji, Naruto is with Kiba and Shikamaru is with Choji. That leaves Shino with-" Wait a minute, where did he go? My face dropped. He left us. Jerk! Now everything was uneven. I rubbed my temples, irritated.

"So what are we going to do now that Shino bailed us?" I mumbled. I watched as Naruto ran up with a smile on his face.

"Aw, cheer up Tenten! Shino does that to everyone." I knew he was lying, just by the way he said that. I shrugged it off.

"Thanks Naruto." I smiled back at him. He nodded. He gave a questioning look from who or what ever was behind me. I turned around to see a women. She had blond hair in two pony tails, she had a sleeveless grayish shirt with high ending light blue pants. She also had black shoes with heels. She also had two AMBU next to her.

"Hey Naruto, who is she?" I whispered to him.

"Hun? Oh her, that's Grandma Tsunade, she is the Hokage." I nodded, she did look promising enough to be considered a Hokage, but she didn't seem like she had what it takes. I'm not a judger so I'm not going to say anything.

"You girl, Tenten is it? Well, you need to come with me I have important matters to discuss with you about Sasuke and a few other things." She said approaching me with one hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I made a deal to not be questioned." I stated back. I didn't want to be rude or anything on our first meet, I did make a deal.

"It doesn't matter who you made a deal with, you could be the means to a very large war or the end to all our problems. Now come quietly. We also need to talk about Sasuke Uchiha's where about's since I hear that you _also _have something to do with it." I sighed. It's funny how people say they are going to do one thing but the end up doing another.

"I said no, I'm sorry, but I'm not to be questioned in any manor. So please forgive me." I started to glare but caught myself since I knew who I was dealing with.

"Hey, Tenten just do as the women says and everything will be over quickly." Naruto whispered to me.

"I can't, you don't know who I really am. Forgive me Naruto." I said while slightly bowing my head. I felt bad for lying to him about everything about me, but he doesn't deserve what's coming to him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me. I looked at him with a sad smile, I put both my hands on each of his shoulders. I lowered my head so that only the top of my head was visible.

"Naruto, I hope that we can still be friends after this day. I never made friends like you only because of who I've been and who I've know to be with. I hope you can accept the truth from me and that we can still be good friends." I raised my head and turned to the women before me.

"Listen Tenten, I'm offering you the golden ticket that won't cost you your _friends_ lives." I saw from the corner of my eye Naruto stand next to me with hands across his chest.

"Come on Grandma, it can't be that bad." Shut up Naruto! You don't know what's going on! He's in for a shock if the Hokage tells them who I really am.

"Naruto, you don't understand the matters of her just _being _here means." She said with an irritated look on her face.

"Then explain it to me, I can take it." He said while thrusting his thumb into his chest, basically pointing to him self. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I guess I should inform you on your mission then. Neji, and Sakura will be apart of this mission as well." I watched as Neji and Sakura walked over standing next to Naruto on each side.

"You three will be watching Tenten here _while _searching for sasuke. The rest of the rookie-9 will be on separate mission that involves in the searching. The Jonin and AMBU will be on a more dangerous mission concerning the Akatsuki." I could see the plan unfolding as she gave out jobs to each ninja. I started getting nervous. I'll give it to her for coming up with such a plan in such little time. I bit my lip waiting for the rest of what she was going to do so I could at least get a better idea on what she was _really _planing. She had a painfully serious look on her face that had a familiar gleam in her eyes. The gleam that there'll be_ blood shed. _

"Hey Grandma what's with the looked." She turned her sharp gaze towards Naruto making him stiffen up in shock.

"These mission are unbelievably important. Failure could mean the destruction of this _entire village. _Possible other villages too. Konohagakure is the one country that keeps every other one inline, keeps them from destroying everything and everyone. All the elders have been notified about this and all of you need to take this with all you've got. Is this understood?" Everyone said yes and bowed their heads to her, except for Naruto he just nodded.

"Just in case, I'll share this amount of information with you if the situation should even come. Tenten here is involved in the Akatsuki." I heard Naruto gasp next to me, our of the corner of my eye I saw his widen in shock and disbelief.

"She is known to be something _important _to them, so I've been notified, I'm allowing you to use any means with her in order to fulfill your objectives. Just don't kill her, with her dead all could be lost. She is the missing link that needed extra care for at the same time enough force to keep her in place. She will determine our fall or our new golden age." I narrowed my eyes at her, I'm not any object! She talked as if I wasn't right here standing in front of her! This insult I won't accept!

"I won't allow you to use me like your pawn! I'm not your pawn to use either." She glared at me.

"You are already my pawn and if you refuse to do as you're told not only you will suffer in the end but your so called _friends _will." I smirked at her.

"Well, like you said my life _is _very valuable to you and my _friends _but you didn't think things clear enough through, now did you Grandma? Instead of me being a pawn in your little game I'm more like the King and Queen mixed together, aren't I? Like the king I have command not over my life but _yours as well. _And like the Queen I'm able to do as I please, but losing me could mean a lot of open attacks. I know more than you think, I know how you are plaining to _use _me. It won't work, I'm telling you this right now, reconsider your plans, think it through better and do your math correctly. Jonin and AMBU against S-ranked ninjas don't stand a chance. Consider this as well, if they are teaching me this and I'm out smarting you when I'm only on my _first level _in my training, what do you think they already know about you? Didn't one of them come from this very village, learn your strategies? Nothing you say or do will stop them, even in my death they will not rest until every last one you _maggots_ are dead! So you go ahead and take them head on! You go ahead and have ninja's tombs stones say K.I.A.! You go ahead and have whole villages eliminated because of your stupidity. You go ahead and have many innocent people killed because of you. I bet you'll go down in history as the Hokage that killed almost half the population of this and other villages. You do what ever you want for all I care. You've been warned a number of times. I know them more than your AMBU, Jonin, and Genin combined. You don't know them, their powers and their limits. I do. So I don't care what you do but know this, they are just like us."


	6. Let The Games Begin!

the beginning of it all

I didn't care about anything that women said. I wasn't a pawn in place, I was more than that and everyone knew it. I wasn't just anyone you can push around and not expect to get pushed back. I'm strong and independent in my own ways. I have my weaknesses and strengths, we all do. Her's was being incorrect on a subject. I could tell just by looking into her eyes, the fire she had that made anyone shiver with intimidation. She ruled Konoha with a gentile iron fist. I could tell she only spoke to protect the people around her, everyone does it based off instinct. I respected her for that and I will forever respect her for that one thing. After my little out burst she sent us off running through the forest. I was running in front, Neji taking my right, Naruto my left, and Sakura my back. I was told to take them to were I first took Sasuke. I nodded and lead them through the forest. I had a sad face on but my eyes were focused on my path ahead of me.

"Where are you heading? This is the direction of the Leaf border." Neji said. I glanced over at him for a moment looking into his pupil-less lavender eyes then back on the corse we are taking.

"I'm heading toward the border because I went to a lake near by before I was intercepted." I closed my eyes as the memory flashed in my head for a brief moment. I made a small chuckle and reopened my eyes. Everything seemed to happen within seconds yet days were flying by since I met Naruto and his team back in the forest. The sun was setting making the sky look honey coated with an orange hue. It was beautiful.

"You guys sure have a beautiful sky." I said out loud to no one in particular. I started to slow down until I managed to come to a stop. I looked around for the spot that me and Sasuke first walked by.

"What are you looking for?" Sakura said getting suspicious.

"Nothing, just the spot that me and Sasuke walked down. It's around here somewhere but I'm not sure were. Can you help me look for the lake?" I turned around to look at the three. Naruto still had that 'I can't believe that she is in with the Akatsuki' look. He looked down and his fists clenched. Neji stood there with his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes were closed. He was pretty good looking, I'll admit that. Sakura just stood there looking up at the sky with her hands together in a begging gesture except they were sitting under her chin. She had her eyes closed like she was thinking. Neji opened his eyes and looked at me.

"The lake is just a little farther ahead, we'll be there within a few minutes if we head this way." He pointed in the direction that we were traveling. I nodded and turned to walk in that direction. I thought back on when Itachi covered me up in his coat while I begged them not to hurt Sasuke. It was a memory but one I'd like to not forget. I thought back when it was just me and Sasuke sitting in the cave when the rain started to pour. I remembered when we were just talking every time we stopped for a break in the forest. We'd just sit down and talk about useless things and a little about each other. I even remember him smiling. It was a nice sight. I never had ever been that close to anyone like Sasuke had. I lifted my hands and rested it above my left breast. I closed my eyes and thought back on the little time me and Sasuke shared together, just laughing and having a good time. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the water fall.

"Is this the lake that you were talking about before?" Sakura asked. I nodded and made a small sigh. I watched as they split up and started to search for anything on Sasuke. I walked over to where Sasuke sat that night and saw his stuff still there, well some of it. I hopped down and sat next to it while I looked at what he packed.

"Sasuke!" I heard Sakura's high-pitched scream. I jumped up hoping to see him but she was running towards me? She ran right past me and dropped down on her knees and gripped his bag. She started crying quietly to herself as she gripped his bag. Neji and Naruto ran over with wide and alert eyes. They stared at the back of Sakura and shared a few glances at me.

"What's going on?" Neji asked. I shook my head.

"I walked over here and found the stuff he left here when we left this area." I shrugged. They both hopped down onto the rock me and Sakura were on. I jumped up at the same time they jumped down. I caught a glance of Naruto's eyes. He seemed sad but had a fired gaze filled with determination. Once I reach the top part I walked on the water over to were the water fall was. I stood there just looking at it honey colored hue. I saw my bare self getting angry and tackling Sasuke as we crashed through the water. I turned away to shake the memory away. I looked out at the the lake's orange color. I brought my fingers to touch my lips as I remembered the kiss we shared under the water. I looked down at my orange colored reflection. I saw the side view of me and him kissing under the water. I saw his fully clothed body while I only saw some of my skin. I saw his hands wrapped around my waist while my arms were wrapped around his neck. I stood there watching me kiss him.

"Sasuke."I whispered as I reached out for him but once my hand came in contact with the water the image disappeared. I frowned. I started realizing how much I really missed him. I thought back on what sempai had told me. He told me that he was in my old room. What if I went there and, no. That would mean bring the Leaf ninja with me. I need to think of a plan in order for every one to be happy. I started feeling bad. If I were to hand Sasuke back over to Konoha he wouldn't be happy, but everyone else would be. Except me as well, _we _wouldn't be happy this way. I'll just sit it out until I reach the first step to my plan, let the Akatsuki know what's going on. So to put my plan in action we had to stay here. The hide out wasn't that far away from here at the same time it was a good distance so they won't find out about it. It was set. I started to put my plan into action. I walked over to the three who were currently looking around for anything else that might be his.

"Did you find anything else?" Neji said looking up at me. I shook my head.

"Can we set camp here, the next stop is allot farther than this one."They each looked at each other.

"Only until sun rise tomorrow. Then we continue on the search." I nodded and walked back to the waterfall. I closed my eyes concentrating my charka flow to my feet so I wouldn't fall. I put one foot on the water and pressed down a little bit. Then I lifted my other foot and placed it on the waterfall. I moved slowly since I wasn't a pro at this yet. I slowly walked up. I felt someone advance behind me.

"How did you do that?" I turned my head slightly to see Naruto with a curious face on. I thought he hated me for what I did to Sasuke. Even though I didn't do anything to him, I just lost him.

"It takes allot of concentration. Would you like to try?" He nodded and closed his eyes. I saw the chakra over flow through his feet.

"Alright now what?"

"Take the first step." I reached out my hand, waiting for him to take it. He gladly took it and I pulled him up on the waterfall. He gasped at what he saw. He smiled and started walking up the waterfall with staggering steps like a baby learning to walk. Soon we made it all the way to the top. I sat next to the flowing water and stared off into the setting sun. I hugged my knees up under my chin and wrapped my arms around my bare legs. Naruto sat next to me with his hands behind him leaning on them while his legs were spread out pointing in opposite directions.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked over to him not expecting a question. I nodded anyway.

"Why did you steal Sasuke away?" I sweat dropped.

"I didn't 'steal' Sasuke away, he came on his own free will." Naruto looked at me.

"What do you mean by free will?." His eye brows raised. I sighed.

"I ran into you guys while you where training with your teacher, Kakashi, I watched you guys for a little while and I left shortly after that. Maybe an hour later, Sasuke finds me. We started talking about each other for a little while until Sakura stumbled along. I was upset at how open she was leaving herself. So I sort of yelled at her, Sasuke agreed with me and he yell at her too. She ran off and that's when I was going to leave. Sasuke stopped me unsatisfied with our conversation. I told him I wanted to leave but _he_ choose to tag along." I watched as Naruto took in all I gave him.

"So he really left on his own will. You're not lying right?" I nodded.

"On my death bed Naruto. The last thing I wanted was to lose a friend, but that's what it seems I do all the time." I narrowed my gaze at the sunset.

"Are we still friends?" I asked him in a soft whisper.

"What was that?" He asked turning to face me. I just shook my head.

"It's nothing." He gave me a goofy grin.

"Come on you can tell me!" He smiled. I looked out at the sky in front of us then back at Naruto.

"Honestly Naruto, I don't have any friends. I've always been trying to make some but every time I try it always the wrong people. I'm always getting into trouble and hurting people when I just want to be, well, liked. There're people who care for me deeply but I want outside friends too. I don't belong to any clans, villages, or any family. I'm alone in this world. I have nothing. I don't think you understand how I feel." I looked away from him with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I sniffed a little. I wiped away a small tear. I heard Naruto sniff as well. I turned my head over to him with water filled eyes. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to make you emotional about my life." He shook his head.

"It's not that. It's just nice to know that I'm not all alone here." He sniffed as a single tear fall and drop from his eye onto the ground.

"What do you mean by that?" I stared at him with a confused look.

"You see, I'm just like you. I was taken in by someone else. I was alone from the start too. I had no family, no friends, no clan, no true village. I found out that there were others like me as well. Sasuke for example. He had a family, a clan, a home and parents that loved him. Then he lost it all in one night when he was little. He was left with nothing. Gaara, he was born a monster. He was left with no one except for his older siblings. He didn't have any friends, his family was gone, and he was left alone. Just like me, and Sasuke, and you. We are all similar in a way no one would ever think. We all have one thing in common now, we've made friends." My eyes widen at what he said to me. I bit my lip trying to stop the tears from pouring down my face. I closed my eyes for a moment. I felt arms wrap around me, my eye snapped open to see Naruto hugging me tightly.

"Naruto." I said in less than a whisper.

"Go ahead and cry, keeping your emotions all bottled up inside doesn't do anything but bring more pain and suffering to you. Know that you aren't alone here. There will always be someone there for you." My eyes widen as I thought about every one I've met and known. The Akatsuki flashed in my head along with Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Sasuke. They were all my friends even if they didn't feel the same for me. He pulled back to look into my eyes with a smile.

"So, friends forever?" He held out his pinky finger. I sat on my knees, they hurt but I brushed that feeling away.

"No matter what?" He laughed, I was slightly taken back.

"No matter what! We will always be friends! Friends Forever!" I gave him a small smile and wiped away my tear stained face and nodded. I raised my hand and extended my pinky finger.

"Friends forever." We wrapped our pinky fingers together. I felt really good. I started shaking as I lowered my head. I heard Naruto gasp.

"Hey! Whats wrong?!" He put his hand on my shoulder. I started crying again with a full smile on my face. I lifted my head to look at Naruto.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy that I've made a real friend." I sniffed and wiped away the newly formed tears. He smiled and laughed. The sun was now fully set and it was night time. It was time for my plan to start. I noticed Naruto yawn and stretch out.

"Well I'm going to head back with Neji and Sakura," I nodded as he got up.

"I'm be down in a minute." He nodded and jumped down from the waterfall. I smiled at him and waved. I sat there for a good hour. Just waiting. I finally stood up from8 the aching feeling I received from my legs. I looked down to the little camp they made and saw that they were all sleeping. I walked away from the water fall into the forest behind it. I did a couple of hands signs and summoned a bird. I scratched it's neck. The bird was as black as night during the night and pure white in the day. Itachi got the bird for me not too long ago after a recent incident. I named him Shadow; he takes his form as a crow in the night and a dove in the day. He flew up and sat on my shoulder.

"Nice to see you again Shadow I need you to lead Itachi and a few others here as quickly and unnoticed as possible." I whispered to Shadow. Right now he is just a baby like me, but Itachi told me he will grow to be my size soon. He crawled up onto my out stretched arm until he stopped at the ends of my fingers. I grabbed his legs and pulled my arm back. Swiftly I launched my arm out sending Shadow flying at flight speeds. I watched him as he disappeared in the dark night sky. I walked back over to the camp and jumped down to see if they were still sleeping. I watched them sleep for a little while and then walked back out to the middle on the lake. I looked at the waterfall and how the moon glowed with pride.

I remembered me and Sasuke's time here. I enjoyed every moment of it to. Since those days that I've been away from him seems to take a bigger tole on me than I would've thought. I felt my heart race. My face started to grow warmer than normal. My legs felt like turning into jelly. I closed my eyes and lifted my head to face the heavens. I smiled. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way when ever I think of Sasuke and the little amount of time we shared? He acted so emotionless toward his friends, but to me he showed his real face, his real smiles, his real laughs. I wrapped my arms around my slender waist. I felt his hands there and I blushed. I remembered his touch. His sweet lips against mine while we were under the water. I opened my eyes slightly to look at the moon above. My eyes glowed within it's bright glow. I made a wide smile showing my teeth and spreading my arms out as I felt the wind caress my face and my body. I tilted my head like it was his hand that embraced me instead of the wind. I spun around feeling the wind slide across my body wishing that it was his touch. I wished it was him holding me there as I spun around. I wished it was him who'd catch me once I'd stop, look me in the eye instead of the moon, warm my body with his instead of the cool breeze making me shiver. I took a deep breath wishing the it was his scent I was inhaling instead of the fresh air. I wrapped my now cold body up with my arms. I didn't understand this feeling, but I didn't want it to leave anytime soon.

I felt something land on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Shadow. He was back earlier than I would've thought, but that meant they were here. I turn around to see Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori all standing by one tree staring at me. My eyes widen at the site of them. I was so happy to see them. I started crying, my heart started to race. I broke out into a run, my tears fell from my eyes as I ran. I held my arms out wide for them as I raced across the water to them. I crashed right into Itachi hugging him tightly. I felt Deidara and Sasori hug me from behind as well as Itachi's hug.

"Itachi, Deidara, Sasori!" I cried into his chest while hugging them all. I felt one of them rub the top of my head.

"Hush Tenten, it's alright, we're right here." Deidara whispered in my ear. I couldn't help my-self, I kept crying and soon I started coughing from my crying gasps of air. I started shaking.

"Tenten calm down, ok, relax." Sasori said to me while nuzzling my shoulder. I heard something else behind me like sniffs from crying. I turned around to see Deidara was crying.

"Deidara-sempai? What's wrong?" Itachi took a step back while Sasori let me go not moving an inch away. Sasori's face was filled with guilt and remorse. I turn to look at Itachi but he was looking around as if searching for something. "Deidara?" He hugged me tighter with his head lying right under my chin. I wiped my tears away to look at the top of his blonde hair.

"I'm so happy Tenten, I thought, I thought that we lost you. Me and Tobi ran into Leaf ninjas and we noticed you weren't with us. We were about to fight but then another ninja came back and said we've got what we wanted and that's when we heard your scream. We searched every where when we heard you scream. You were no where to be found. Everyone came together saying the same thing. 'I can't find her.' That's all that ran through my head at the time, we can't find her. Then we all realized that they got you. We caught a Leaf ninja who was heading back to what ever part of the village he was going to. He told us that they were going to kill you if you didn't speak, they also said that they were taking you to other villages, so we split into teams and searched different villages. We couldn't find you anywhere. So we all, thought that, you-" He started breaking down choking on his last words. I rubbed the back of his head and held him close.

"Deidara," I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say at a time like this.

"The last thing that I would've said to you was 'Well, you're going to have to start paying attention if we're going to get Sasori's team.'" He looked up at me with a red eye and a stained cheek. I looked at both Itachi and Sasori and reached out my hand for them both to come here. Itachi walked over and kneeled down. I put my arm around Deidara's neck, my other around Itachi's neck and I leaned my head on Sasori's forehead.

"No matter what happens to me, promise me one thing. I don't want you going on killing sprees. That's not the boys I know. The boys I know are sweet, funny, and playful. I love you all and you love me too. If I lost any of you guys I wouldn't know what to do. I wait for you guys every time you go out on a mission, hoping that no one got hurt. Yet even though you come back all bloody and hurt, you smile around me. You don't frown, you give me hugs and say 'I'm alright' even though your not. I want you to do the same for me. I want you to wait for me, know that I'm fine. No matter what, we will always be together, no matter what." I looked at all three of them, Deidara looked hurt but he had a smile on his face. Sasori nodded and put on a warm smile. I looked at Itachi last, I didn't expect it but he put on a small smile. I felt a tear run down my face again as I hugged them closer. It felt like we stayed that way forever, I never wanted to let go.

"Tenten, what did they do to you?" Itachi said with rising anger. He looked at my outfit and raised a brow. Sasori stood next to Itachi and Deidara stayed on the ground with me.

"Why do you have shorts on? Are you cold Tenten?" Sasori asked. I shook my head.

"I don' know who but some one changed my outfit."

"What did they do to you?" Itachi repeated.

"They didn't do anything to me, I remembered Sasori's lesson on how to trick your opponents during battle so I thought, it can work for the mind to, so I tried and it got me out of there." Sasori smiled at me.

"I'm glad you paid attention." He felt proud, "What did you do there?"

"I was questioned and I used Sasori's methods to trick them and let me outside into the training zone of the Leaf Village."

"You were in the Leaf Village?" I nodded, but then I noticed that I need to tell them what they were planing against them. I stood up quickly.

"They're planing an attack against you!" I said out loud, but not too loud. Itachi and Sasori raised a brow at me.

"Explain, Tenten." Itachi said.

"They said it straight to my face. They said that I was apart of their game that was going to end you guys or end them. They said since they know that I'm with you that they'll use me to get to you. They said that they'd use any means on me as long as I don't get killed. They sent out some genin to search for Sasuke and a whole group of AMBU and Jonin to fight you!" I watched them as their eye's widen. They looked at each other.

"How are we going to stop this?" Sasori said to Itachi.

"I have a plan, but you have to trust me on it." They looked at me with puzzled faces.

"And how do you plan on doing that, Tenten?" Itachi asked.

"Well, since they believe that they have the upper hand with having me in their possession and you not knowing anything, I think that we can use that towards our advantage. I'm going to need Sasuke to help me though. I will 'find him' and take him back to the village. He will listen in on what they are planing if they choose to change tactics. You guys will go back and fill in the rest of the Akatsuki that I'm fine and explain the plan to them. I'm going to go back to Konoha so they can act like they have the upper hand again. I'm going to lead them to you and all of you will meet me back here. You guys are going to steal me away and run for it. Then it will let them know that their mission failed."

"What if they launch a full blown war to get you back?" I smiled.

"I believe that's what they are going to do, so you guys can have your fun with them _but _don't get hurt or carried away. I told them they've been warned." I glared at the ground.

"They tried to hurt you, tried to trick you, they tried to _kill you_. That is unforgivable." I pulled out some white tap from Deidara's coat -he always keeps that in there incase I get hurt- I wrapped it around my hands and the insides of my fingers so it looked like white fingerless gloves. Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi smirked at my actions.

"Looks like the Weapons Mistress in coming out." I ripped off my right sleeve to my white shirt. I curled up my shirt so it stopped just under my breast. I wrapped the tape around my stomach, from my waist up to the tips of my now high shirt. I wrapped the tape around my legs from the top on the shorts down to my ankles. I closed my eyes and lifted my hands up into a praying like stance. I quickly did about 20 hand signs and slammed my hand to the ground creating a summoning circle. The symbols on the ground started growing and increasing the amount spreading almost ten feet across. The ground started glowing a bright white light as my summoning item was appearing.

"It's been a while Tenten," Itachi said with a glint in his dark eyes. I lifted the large object up into the air and leaned in on my back. It was as long as Kisame's blade but thinner. It was my Death Scythe. It was a present from Hidan. It looked similar to his also. The only difference is the mine was made out of pure stainless steal, the name was craved in into the body of the weapon, and instead of having three mine had one large blade. I let the sharp end point at the ground while my right hand held onto the handle of the blade. I twisted the bottom of the handle and the inside had a chain much like Hidan's blade. I snapped it back and looked at Deidara, Sasori and Itachi with an innocent smile on my face.

"Well boys, good luck on your part." I waved and turned to head back to the sleeping Leaf ninjas that were across the lake. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to look into Deidara's eye.

"Be careful Tenten, I want you back in _one _piece, no little." I giggled but nodded anyway.

"Same with you guys too!" I smiled at them and turned around heading back to the camp. I heard sniffing, so I turned around, again. I saw Deidara sitting on the floor waving a tissue at me with waterfalls of tears rolling down his eye.

"My little Tenten is growing up,off to kill people and look after her poor old sempai!" He sniffed, and acted older then he really is. I rolled my eyes and shook my head smiling at him. He always acted like that when I went off on my own, all extra dramatic. He was like a father to me. I put two fingers to my lips and kissed them and blew it to them while winking.

"Bye bye sempai! Sasori! Itachi-sama!" I ran off not wanting to stop to wait for more drama that will make me stay. It's time for me to set things straight. Not only for Konoha, Naruto, and Sasuke, but for me. I will prove to everyone what I'm capable of. Even if it means lying to Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara. I have to settle this on my own. I may get hurt, or possible die from what I've just done. But if it means keeping them out of danger then I'm willing to do it. I'm willing to fight for everyone. I need Sasuke in order for my plan to work. With out him I can't continue on with the plan. Sasuke will have a role in my game. That Hokage said that I'd be a pawn in her game but she was wrong, oh so horribly wrong. _She_ is the pawn _in my game_. So with that said, let the games begin.


	7. Too Many Hearts to Save

THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL

The sun was rising and I didn't get any sleep, but I'm used to doing that. Sometimes I'd be up at all hours of the night waiting for one of the guys to get back from a mission they were on. I was always too scared that one might not come back one day, but I always knew that they would, somehow, pull through. I sat next to Naruto with my blade resting on ground next to me. If they ask I'll just say that while they were sleeping enemies tried to sneak up on us. Sounds reasonable enough, right? I don't know if they'll buy it or not but they have no other evidence against my claim! Ha! I took a deep breath in and crossed my legs, putting one elbow on my knee and holding my head in my hand. I was bored out of my mind. Normally, when someone was out on a mission, who ever didn't have one, would entertain me. I watched as I noticed the Hyuga slowly start to wake up. He blinked a couple of times and was sitting up stretching.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked him. He scratched his head and narrowed his gaze at me.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said was still sounding a bit sleepy. I shrugged deciding to tell him my tale.

"Enemies were trying to steal some stuff so I," picking up my large blade and stabbing it into the ground by it's handle, "took care of them while you guys were snoozing." I don't think he believes me, but I really don't care what he thinks. He stood up and walked over to the lake and sat down on the rocky bank. After a good hour Naruto and Sakura slowly started to raise from there-what seemed like-endless sleep. Naruto noticed my large Scythe before anything else.

"Whoa! Tenten what on earth!" He looked very shocked at the same time very interested. Sakura, on the other hand looked freaked out.

"It's called the Death Scythe! I named it and I got it as a present," I smiled as I stood up and leaned it on my back. Naruto stood up as well.

"Isn't that heavy?" I shook my head.

"Not really, it's light. To me at least" I saw his eye inspect every detail over my weapon in pure amazement.

"Can I hold it?" I didn't know if he could. It might be heavy to him as it would be light to me since I learned how to hold it. So I shrugged and held the blade's handle out to him. He hopped over excitedly. He held his hands out and just barely touching the blade's handle he stopped.

"Go on take it." I shook it a little bit to motivate him. He nodded but still didn't move. After a few good seconds just looking at it he took it to is hands. I smiled at him, I let go and he fell to the ground along with my blade. I giggled at him as his shocked filled face which had some hidden amazement mixed into it.

"Whoa this thing is, really heavy!" He said while trying to lift it up. Slowly it started to advance off the ground, but he still showed signs of struggling.

"Want some help?"

"Please!" He said with a small gasp. I giggled and moved closer to him, I stood next to him. I placed one hand one the handle and slowly lifted it up for him. His smile widen as it lifted higher in the air until it was completely above him.

"Wow this so cool!" He exclaimed. I smiled at him. I left go but instead of him falling over, he didn't move. I noticed that he was using chakra to keep his balance, and to keep the blade in the air.

"Naruto stop using your chakra, the Death Scythe is special, it uses the wielder's charka to attack, it also drains an opponents chakra with every hit. It's like it has a mind of it's own. Since it knows that you aren't it's owner it's draining your chakra so stop using it." I watched as he slowly turned around, as he did the blade slowly turned with him. He shut his chakra flow off instantly, but since the blade was moving with him it ended up slamming into the ground. Naruto's eye were wide, he was amazed at the site that was in front of him. I turned to look at about ten feet down trees were sliced in half. Sakura, who was leaning on one of the trees, died. I wish. She was next to me with the same look as Naruto. Neji walked over with an annoyed look on his face along with one that didn't care what was going on.

"Who did that?" I pointed to Naruto acting like the kid I was. He narrowed his gaze at me and looked at Naruto since I was right. I smiled smugly. He rolled his eyes.

"Get packed up we are leaving in five minutes." I nodded and went to take my Scythe from Naruto, who could possibly kill us if I didn't.

"Good job Naruto!" I said taking the blade from him and throwing it on my back. He stood there still shocked but soon shook it off and headed to get whatever he had packed. The sun wasn't very high in the sky, so I knew that it was still the morning. I stood there waiting for everyone else to finish up.

"Come on. We need to move o the next location." Neji said while slinging his bag over his shoulder. I nodded and sat down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked annoyed, someone is cracky.

"I'm waiting." I said while crossing my legs and putting my hands together to hold my head up.

"For?" He looked like he was going to snap.

"Shadow." He narrowed his gaze at me.

"Lets go and stop wasting time." He said and walked on ahead.

"All right then." I didn't move. I looked up in the sky waiting for him to show up. I sat there for a few more seconds and got up. I sighed he's late or doing something else again. I walked behind the three in front of me by a good couple of feet.

"Hey Tenten," Naruto stopped and waited for me to catch up. Once I did, he walked next to me. "Who's Shadow?" I looked at him then back to the sky.

"He's my bird, also a gift. He looks like a dove in the day and crow in the night. He is a beautiful bird, you'll see him in a minute." He nodded looking up in the sky. We just stayed like that for a good minute.

"Hey, is that him?" Naruto said pointing to a cloud in the sky. I looked closer and saw the form of a bird.

"Yep there he is." He flew in circles and swooped down like a hawk to it's prey. I saw as Neji and Sakura notice him and pulled out kunai.

"Stop! That's Shadow!" Neji stopped but Sakura didn't, she threw about ten kunai's and a few shuriken. Sakura didn't know that this wasn't any normal bird. I take care of what's mine, that means I made sure that Shadow knew how to stop kunai and shuriken. I watched as he grabbed on shuriken with his talons and use it as a shield. He bobbed and weaved through they kunai flying at him. Soon enough he did one move that I was still teaching him. He lifted one wing so that he would spin in mid air while coming down. He lifted the one leg with the shuriken and tossed it out at Sakura. Stopping the spinning motion he quickly flew to my shoulder and made a 'Caw' sound while flapping his wings. I rubbed the top of his white feathers to let him know that no harm will come to him. I looked at Sakura to make sure that she was okay. I saw on the ground the shuriken Shadow tossed back; she deflected it.

"That's some bird you have there, Tenten." Naruto said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I rubbed under Shadow's neck. I noticed the end of a worm he was eating. He lifted his head and ate the rest.

"Ah, I see now, having breakfast. Tardiness will be let off now since it wasn't anything bad." He made another 'Caw,' and bobbed his head.

"He can understand you?" I nodded.

"He can understand all of us. He is a trained bird." Sakura glared at Shadow. She mumbled something under her breath. I saw Shadow start to flap his wings and caw again. He flew over to Sakura and pecked her in the head.

"Ow! Hey!" She said rubbing her head. She turned to glare at me. I gave her a confused look while shadow landed on my shoulder making one last caw.

"What?"

"Control your bird!" she yelled back rubbing her head.

"Control what you say then." I said. "Shadow has a heighten sense of hearing, so he knows what you said." I smiled smugly. I swear Shadow would laugh to if he could.

"What is the bird for any way?" Naruto asked me, I looked over at him.

"Shadow here is going to lead us to Sasuke. I took the liberty ask Shadow to locate him while you guys were sleeping. So now all we have to do is follow Shadow." I extended my arm letting Shadow walk out on the ends of my fingers. Instead of throwing him in the air I lower my arm to he could walk. That way we all can get a break. Shadow can take a break from flying all night and we all could just stroll along. Me and Naruto chatted amongst ourselves about different things such as our likes and dislikes, what foods we like, and other things like that. We acting like friends catching up on things. I've never been so at peace before. Well, maybe back when the guys and me would just relax in the sun out in a field, or playing a game. It was relaxing, the day was a good temperature, there was a calm breeze. Today was just one of those days.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Naruto asked me. I looked at him and nodded.

"What the Akatsuki really like?" I was taken back by that question. I didn't think that we'd get on that topic, but I knew it couldn't be avoided.

"Well, they aren't what everyone thinks them to be."

"It's fine, I remember what you said to Grandma, those were some strong words. I've never seem anyone go against Grandma and live to tell the tale." He snickered. I laughed.

"Looks like I'm a first!" We laughed together.

"Also, I've never seen someone get so defensive. There must be some type of huge bond you have with the Akatsuki because, for starters, no one has _ever _defended them, no one broke down Grandma's tactics in seconds, and I've never met anyone like you before."

"Thanks for the complements and to tell you the truth, they don't know anything. Everyone has had something bad happen like they took something that doesn't belong to them. Later on they find out who did it and they make up, they don't hate them for the rest of their life, do they?" Naruto shook his head.

"I understand what your saying. The Akatsuki-lets just say-have to do _things_ to get what they need, since they have to do it constantly everyone dislikes them. I understand that part, but why do they kill people?" I shrugged. I didn't know the answer to that completely.

"Sometimes people figure out where their hide out is so to keep them quiet they silence them forever, if you know what I mean." He nodded.

"I honestly, am against killing. I've thought that if I could just get them to erase their memories then I'd prefer that. They told me that once I find that jutsu and teach it to them they'd use it."

"Yea, that sounds like a better way," He looked at me with a grin. "Why don't I help you find this jutsu! Maybe Grandma has some old scrolls that can help you or something!" He said with excitement.

"No! Naruto think what's wrong with you! She is with the Akatsuki! Who knows what they could do with some jutsu like that you idiot! Why are you sharing all this information with her! She isn't going to do anything except tell _them_!" Sakura said turning around to yell at him.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto said while lowering his head a little bit. I got upset.

"Don't say your sorry to her Naruto! Stand up for yourself! You do what you believe is right! Also, if you feel like I will tell them then I'll make you a promise. Everything that we talk about now sticks between us and stays between us. You know you can trust me. I haven't broken any other promises I've may, did I?" Naruto looked back and forth between me and Sakura. It didn't matter if he choose her over me. Our friendship might not last anyway.

"Promise?" He said to me holding up his pinky finger. My eyes widened not excepting that; same case with Sakura. I shook my head and nodded also holding up my pinky finger. We interlocked fingers and smiled at each other.

"Promise!" We both turned around and walked up to Neji who didn't seem to notice us stopping. We walked right behind him leaving a shell shocked Sakura behind.

~A few hours Later~

"We've been walking for hours! Where is Sasuke! I'm going to kill him once we find him for making us walk this far." Naruto said grumbling. I smiled at him and kept my pace up. The sun was high in the sky, close to noon.

"Shadow" He turned and flew up on my shoulder and made a small caw sound.

"Where is Sasuke?" I gave him a questionable look. He jumped down to the ground and with one of his talons he drew a circle.

"WHAT! THIS BIRD HAS BEEN MAKING US GO IN CIRCLES!" Naruto yelled. He started running after the Shadow.

"WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE BIRD! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WALK IN CIRCLES!" yelling at him jumping in the air trying to grab him from it. I sweat dropped and walked over to Sakura and Neji.

"Does this happen often?" I said lowly.

"You haven't seen anything." Sakura responded settling our conflict for a moment. Neji just sighed and rubbed his temples. We stood there and watch Naruto until he settled down a bit. He sat on the ground panting still mumbling a few things.

"Shadow, come here." He raised his head and flew over to me sitting on my arm.

"Where is Sasuke?" He turned around and made a loud caw sound towards Naruto while flapping his wings violently. Naruto glared at Shadow raising a fist.

"I'll take you on any day! You name it!" Shadow cawed agains and flew over and pecked him on the head.

"OW! Why you little!"

"Naruto! Shadow just wants you to give him some space. You didn't let him finish. Normally when he is done he makes a claw print. So let him finish." Naruto backed down and walked over to a near by tree leaning on it glaring at Shadow as he landed on the ground. He drew another circle in the circle with a 'X' in the middle. After that he made a claw print like I said he would. Now we just have to figure out what it means. Me, Neji, and Sakura walked over to the drawing of the ground.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked. I shrugged. Every one sweat dropped.

"Wouldn't you know? It's your bird?" Neji asked with a brow raised.

"Yes, but, I'm no mind reader. He needs to add more details" I looked at Shadow. He made a low caw sound and erased his claw mark. We watched as drew something long, with holes in it. I knew what that was! It was a flute! What on earth did that have anything to do with anything? He also made another circle inside the big circle, it wasn't perfect like the other two he made. He also made one line go in a wavy form from the demented circle through the circle with the 'X' and to the other side of bigger circle concluding with his claw mark.

"Let me guess, the big circle is the perimeter, the little circle with the 'X' is around where Sasuke is, the demented circle is like a lake and the wavy line is a river. Is that right?" I saw Shadow nod and fly up on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure, I can't picture it's map." Neji said.

"Make a dot or something so we can see how far away we are from this area." I said while he hopped down again. He looked at his little map and then took to the sky.

"What is he doing now?" Naruto said with an impatient tone.

"Making sure he is correct." He came back down slowly landing right next to his work. He took one long claw and poked a dot next to the river.

"So we must be near by then." Neji said heading in the direction. Shadow made a long 'Caw' as he raised his wings up and pointed them to the sky.

"Hey, what is he doing?" Naruto asked while watching him. Shadow started growing slowly. He only became taller by a few inches. His wings went from pure white to jet black. His beak became a little longer along with his tail feathers. Final thing that changed was his eye color, now blood red. Shadow was now in his crow form.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Shadow flew over in front of Neji, stopping him. He made a long Caw sound at him and turned one hundred and eighty degrees around.

"Your going to wrong way another words." I snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear. He grunted and waited with his arms folded. I turned around and heading were Shadow was flying. Everyone followed behind me and Shadow flying ahead. I was wondering if Shadow based his map off miles or shorter since he doesn't really know the difference that well. His maps can show that you are right next to the target, but you don't get there until another few hours; distance didn't matter to me at the moment I just couldn't wait to see him again. We walked for a couple of hours, soon the sun was setting and before we knew it, the sun was gone and the moon was glowing in the dark sky. Shadow started blending in with the darkness of the woods so it was getting harder for us to see him. I noticed everyone's pace slowing down. I didn't think that we'd reach him until tomorrow at this rate. After a little while Shadow stopped, hovering in the air.

"Whats wrong?" I looked at him, he landed on the ground and started walking with his, now longer legs, ahead. I shrugged and followed him. I heard a flute in the distance.

"Stop!" I held out my arm and everyone stopped tensing up.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Sh, listen, don't you hear that? The flute?" I looked around, started to run ahead. Shadow started crowing loudly and following my lead flying right next to me. I kept running ignoring the calls of my name behind me. The music was getting louder. I know it's him! I just know it. I stopped dead looking out at the most beautiful sight. Naruto, Neji, and Sakura just reaching me stopped as well to take in what we saw. Right below, in front of me was bright blue river. It had blue glow worms crawling around the side of the river bank leaving it or inside hatching from it's eggs. He was just sitting on a high rock that was about the level of height we were at from the ground. He sat with his legs crossed and his back pack on the ground next to the large rock. He was holding a wooden flute up and playing each note perfectly. There were millions of fire flies all over the place circling around him in a slow fashion. His eyes were closed as he played so he didn't notice us approach. I let out a small whisper.

"Sasuke," My eyes widen, my large Scythe nearly fell off me from my state of mind. I gripped it making sure that I wouldn't drop it. He stopped playing to look up at Shadow flying over to him. He still didn't notice us, which was fine with me. I watched as Shadow flew over to him and land on one of his knees looking up at him with a low caw sound. Sasuke pet him on the head and lifted a basket from behind him-it looked like worms- and watched as Shadow pecked his way through it. Sasuke patted the back of his feathers and looked over in my direction with shocked eyes. Mine mirroring his. I jumped over the river to stand in front of the rock. He stood up and jumped down to stand in front of me. He looked at my blade; I looked at it too. My hand wanted to drop it, but my mind told me not to. I let it go unwillingly, I heard it touch the ground with a loud 'thug.' We both looked up at each other at the same time. I moved closer and he moved closer.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and jumped on him hugging him. He made a small gasp and hugged me back.I buried my face in his neck as he put his chin on top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him tightly while he put one hand on my back and the other on the back of my head. I was leaning on him too much so we started to fall. Sasuke held me closer making sure I didn't hit the ground. Once he hit the ground his hold on me loosened. I felt his other hand come up to my face. I looked up at his hand while it touched my cheek, he rubbed his thumb under my eye wiping away a stray tear. His other hand went down to my bandaged waist. I put one hand on his face brushing away stray hair while the other drew circles on his shoulder. He lifted his head to bumped my nose lightly while his eyes stared deeply into mine. I moved my head down about to kiss him when he moved his head too. Instead of lip contact we got forehead contact and since he had a metal forehead protector on my head hurt more. I moved my hand away from his face to rub the pain. He stopped my hand with his own and put it down. He leaned forward and kissed my pained spot. I blushed a little bit looking down. He smirked at my reaction. I was going to try another kiss but then I noticed a basket in front of my face with long bird like claws on Sasuke's forehead. I looked up to see Shadow flapping his wings at us to get our attention. He flew off next to Sasuke's head as Sasuke sat both him and me up. I sat in his lap with one of his hands still wrapped around my waist while he frowned at Shadow.

"Greediest thing I've ever met." I looked up at Sasuke then back at Shadow who still had a basket in his mouth. I raised a brow at Sasuke, he looked at me.

"This crow keeps coming to me asking for food. Those worms were for me to catch fish with not for him to wolf down."

"How else is he going to get big and strong?" He looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Why would you want to take care of that bird?"

"Because, Shadow is my bird and I want to see him grow old one day." I pouted slightly. He gave that, 'Oh really now?' look, I thought it looked sexy so I looked down and blushed. I heard him chuckle and nuzzle my neck. My blush increased from his warm breath on my neck.

"Then I'll give him all the worms, bugs, and maggots he wants." He frowned against my skin. "Especially the pink one." I felt them all walk over after dropping their stuff over away from us.

"Sasuke! I missed you so much! You have no idea how long I stayed up watching everyone, making sure everyone was in check, it was such hard work!" She said as she pushed me off Sasuke's lap and onto the ground while she sat on his lap. I sighed and got up and walked over to the river bank to look at the blue glow worms that haven't hatched yet. I down on a spot that the worms weren't crawling around. I lifted my hand out and my Death Scythe came flying at me. The tip of the blade stopped right in front of my hand, it turned up ward so that I could grasp the handle. It moved slowly closer to my hand until the handle touched the palm of my hand completely. I gripped it and sat it down next to me. I raised my other hand and waited a few second before he got the message. Shadow came flying over to me and landed on my arm; I lower my arm so he could hop down on to my lap. He lowered his legs and pecked at his feathers. I rubbed his head. I felt someone behind me, but I ignored them. Shadow poked his head behind me and cawed. He flapped his wings to sit on my shoulders, holding his wings up threatening the person that he'd come at them. I didn't need to look to know what _she _was doing I just picked up my blade an in an instant I was behind her with my Scythe around her neck.

"You better keep your tongue in your mouth or my crow here will eat your dead flesh." I felt her fear spike up so much that I could feel it in waves. I lowered my blade and walked around her to point it right at her.

"You're asking for a fight if you ever do such a thing again, understand? Other wise," I spun my Scythe in the air above my head and then making it crash in a diagonally downward angle into the ground. "You'll be dead before anything happens." She now had two cuts one on her face and another on her arm, they weren't big so she won't die of blood loss. I turned around and started walking down the river bank with, my Scythe on my shoulder and Shadow on the top of the blade.

"Lets find something for you to eat Shadow, Sakura would just make you sick." I walked all the way until we were in the forest. I looked around for something big that I could move and find bugs. I noticed a log. Lifting it would be a problem. I brought my Scythe above my head and slammed it into the ground making a hole big enough for me to squeeze through. I impaled one of the half logs and turned in over and doing the same to the other. There were enough bugs to feed a normal group of birds. Shadow swooped down from the tree he sat in patiently waiting in. He stood on a log, he raised his wings and pulled back his head a bit. Then he started cawing like mad for a couple of seconds. The he went back to pecking at the bugs like nothing just happened.

"Shadow who did you-" I was cut off by the amount of other crows the swooped down. There was about forty to fifty crows here. I looked at were Shadow was, I could point him out easily. He was the only crow with blood red eyes, the others had a dark blue eyes and Shadow was twice their size now. It was beautiful, he looked like the 'Ruler of the Crows.' I don't know, he also is the 'Ruler of the Doves.' He is the King of all birds. I smiled at him. I heard someone behind me so I went to move my blade from in front of me to point behind me.

"Relax, it's me." I turned around to see Sasuke leaning against a tree with his arms crossed smirking that God like smirk at me. I sat my blade down next to me and stood up. I crossed my arms and stood thee staring at him.

"You done playing with her?" I asked a bit jealous. He caught that and walked over to me. He placed both hands on either side on my head trapping me between him and the tree. He look into my eyes with seriousness.

"Do you want an answer to that?" He whispered in my ear making me shiver. I moved my head over to his neck to take in his scent. I felt him kiss my neck.

"Answer me." I nodded. He felt him smirk against my neck. I looked over to see Shadow raise his head and flap his wings while cawing at us. He was bobbing his head and soon the rest of the crows were doing that. Sasuke noticed this to so he moved in and kissed me. The crows started flying around us cawing with Shadow as the leader. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer until every space that was between us was closed. He bit my lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth to let our tongues clash. We stayed this way for a while, fighting for dominance. I moved back to breath, I heard him gasping for air just like me. He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" I nodded with a small blush on my face. He took my hand in his and pulled me along with him.

"Hey where are we going?" He looked back at me then on the path that he was taking me.

"You'll see." He smirked. He was moving a little too fast.

"Sasuke slow-" I was cut because I tripped. He quickly spun around and caught my other arm preventing me from hitting the ground. He pulled me closer wrapping one of his arms around my waist. He walked slower this time. We walked in silence, I looked up at Sasuke's face. I couldn't help but notice that his skin looked so smooth. He looked down from the corner of his eye and looked at me.

"What?" He asked, I blushed and shook my head. He smirked and kept walking. Then I saw this small clearing. It was covered in patches of flowers, the moon light was glowing right on that spot, and there were little fire flies everywhere. It was beautiful. I saw a normal sized rock but when I looked up I notice that all the crows were hidden within the trees. Shadow hovering in the center hopped over by the rock and perched on it. I walked into the little opening and laid down. Sasuke walked over and sat down next to me; he looked over at me.

"Its beautiful." I smiled at him. His eyes were roaming my body. I blushed and rolled over away from his eyes. He took my shoulder and rolled me back over while placing his around me so I couldn't roll over. I looked up into his black eyes.

"Why hide something I've already seen?" He smirked showing some of his teeth. I blush at the memory of us under the water. I bit my lip.

"Pervert!" I pushed him forward laying him flat on the ground, causing me to sit on his waist while my hands were resting on his chest. I blushed at the position. He had a bit of a surprised look on his face then it slowly turned into a smirk.

"Someone is bold." I blushed deeper. I sat up straight crossing my arms, moving my hips a little so I could close my legs, but a sound from Sasuke stopped me. He groaned. I felt something poke me from where I was sitting and blushed.

"Someone has a dirty mind." I smiled smugly. He looked away from me with the slightest amount of pink on his cheeks. He reached up and grabbed my hips holding me in place.

"Sasuke. What are you doing?" He sat up a little bit. I slid off him and he groaned again. He pulled me into a hug from behind. My back was on his chest, his chin sat on top of my head.

"Can I ask you a serious question?"He moved his arms lower down my waist and pulled me closer, if possible?

"Yea, what is it?" I leaned back on him.

"Do you like me, for who I am?" I didn't even have to really think about that one that much. I answered it when I went back to the waterfall standing there alone. I knew I loved him, but I didn't admit it, at first.

"Sasuke," I turned around to kneel on the ground and wrap my arms around his neck. "I don't think I like you, but I might be in love with you." I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Does that answer your question?" I repeated his quote. He smirked at me.

"Yea," He said and kissed me back. His hand lowered down from my waist to my hips and back up again.

"I meant to ask you this before but why are you all bandaged up, are you all right?" I forgot about that.

"It's for when I'm using weapons," I flexed my hand. "I need a good grip so this comes in handy,"

"Can I help you take it off since you aren't playing with your weapons?" He smirked as I blushed.

"No, there is a big fight soon so I have to be prepared." I looked away from him. He took my chin in his hand and made me face him.

"What are you talking about 'big fight?'" He gave me a stern look. I shook my head and stood up. Sasuke followed shortly after.

"Good night Shadow!" I walked away from the scene. I heard Shadow caw again before I was in the forest again.

"Tenten! Wait!" Sasuke said chasing after me. I didn't want to slow down but I didn't want to run away either so I kept walking away. I felt his hand grab mind, I stopped and turned around for a moment but I turned around trying to break from his iron grip.

"Sasuke please, I don't want you involved." My plans have been changed. I love him too much to use him then leave him alone and hurt. I tugged to get away from his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Tell me Tenten, I don't care, I don't want to lose anymore people who I care for. I lost too many people all in one night, I don't want to lose another person."He pulled me back into a hug and held onto me tightly.

"Sasuke I can't. I don't want to risk leaving you or hurting you. Please just look past what I said. I love you too much for you to get hurt."

"No! I'll do what ever it takes just so you can realize that I'd do anything to keep you alive and out of harms way."

"If you'd do anything would you let me go?" I looked into his eyes. He just kissed me.

"No. I'll fight an entire country just so you wouldn't get hurt, I'd kill anyone who'd dare bring a tear to your eyes, I'll do anything for you to _not_ get hurt. It was hard to recover from the death of my entire clan, but the loss of you its almost the same pain. I wasn't this happy since I came home to mom one day with a letter saying that I was the top student in my class, her smile, dad's approval, and even Itachi's made me happy. Now that is in the past, I have to learn to live with what I have and kill Itachi for what he did. So one day I can live in peace, with you as my wife, we could have kids, and grow older together. That dream can't become real if you're gone. Can it?" I shook my head.

"I had big dreams like that too Sasuke. Yet, things are keeping that from happening right now."

"Tell me what they are and I'll remove them from existence." I giggled a little at how serious he was, but I knew that wasn't possible.

"You can't, they want me alive so they can use me to get to the Akatsuki, you, and anyone else. I'm planing to fulfill their desires by giving myself away." His grip held me tighter, I heard his teeth grinding.

"You're giving your life? To make peace?" I nodded slowly.

"Listen first, before you let go. I'm going to give myself to them, I told the Akatsuki that they'd be fighting a war, but I'm not allowing that to happen. I'm going to see what they really want about the Akatsuki and see if I can end it. If what they want is violence then I will give it to them first and the Akatsuki will finish the job. There won't be that many of them left with the jutsu that I have in mind, which could be the end of my life. I'll threaten my life, it's what they want since I'm the only lead they have, other than me they only know what they know on the Akatsuki. I know their secrets, weaknesses, advantages, disadvantages, tactics and all, that's why my life is valued so much. I told the Akatsuki a false lead to my plan, but I'm changing it so you don't get hurt at the same time they don't get hurt."

"Is there another way you thought about instead of killing innocents?"

"Yes, the Hokage, the leader of the village. I will make agreements with her to end every problem they've ever had with the Akatsuki. If that doesn't work, then I'm going to show them the power of the Akatsuki _outside _of the village so not too many innocent people will get hurt. Unless you have a better plan please enlighten me." He looked at me with serious eyes.

"Frame yourself," I raised a brow.

"What are you talking about frame myself?"

"Fake your death in front of the Village and the Akatsuki. Once everyone thinks you're dead you have to leave. Once you're 'gone' for a good amount of time you can come back. The village will be off your case, the Akatsuki will-" I cut him off.

"Will want revenge and bring havoc on the Hidden Leaf, that's the last thing I'd like, a war."

"Then tell them of your new plan," Then they'd know that I lied to them. I didn't want that, but if it's going to keep everyone safe then I'd do it. I nodded at Sasuke with a confident smile on my face.

"What about Naruto?" He gave me his irritated look.

"What about him?" I narrowed my gaze at him.

"Why don't you like him? He is a good friend, sure he can be a little over the top but-"

"A _little_ over the top?" He raised a brow at me, I thought back on how he reacted with Shadow and changed my answer.

"Ok, so he really over reacts but so what, he was the nicest anyone has ever been to me. Besides you and the Akatsuki, he is my only _real_ friend. I've never had a bond like that with anyone before and I'm not ready to lose it. Hasn't he done good things with you or for you?" He looked at me then up at the dark sky. I didn't wait for him to respond so I did myself.

"I can't trust Neji or Sakura, they are too loyal to Konoha to keep a secret like that."

"Yet you can trust Naruto?" I nodded at him with a smile. I know Naruto wouldn't do that to me, we have so much in common that something this deep can't be taken apart. I heard him sigh as he walked over to a near by tree, sat down and leaned against it while looking back from the direction we came. A thought came to mind when I looked at Sasuke. He said that he wanted to kill Itachi, but all those times that he was around him. He could've done it; when we were at the lake, the time at the cave, and even back at the hideout when everyone's guard is lowered. How was he so calm at a moment like that? Doesn't he know that the Akatsuki wanted to kill him and they were close to it too. I walked over and sat down in front of him with my legs crossed. I left my Scythe, oh well, I'll just summon it when I need it. He looked at me then back in the same direction.

"Why didn't you try and attack Itachi when he was near? He was the one who killed your clan right? So why were you so calm at a moment like that? If that was me I'd try and kill him on sight." He looked at me with an emotionless face.

"I didn't do anything because I'm not naive, I know that he is way out of my league and it wouldn't be smart to just go at him head on. Also all those times I was with him, the rest of the Akatsuki was present, only an idiot would have the brains to take on a member of the Akatsuki while the group was present. Soon I'll kill him, for everything he did, all the lives he took. I'll kill him and then I'll live in peace, while the rebirth of the Uchiha clan begins. I'll be the new head, with you as my wife, we'll have beautiful children together, the start of a new clan." The wind blew softly, his dark hair moved with it as he looked up at the glowing moon. I looked down and away from the site. I loved Itachi like a brother. Memories of him flashed in my head. I remembered the time when he taught me how to walk up a tree correctly. He taught allot and most of it has kept me alive and living. He may not be much of a talker but he will speak when he finds he should put his opinion out there. I started laughing at an old thought about him. Sasuke looked at me with a raised brow.

"May I ask, what are you laughing at?" I shook my head and waved a hand at him.

"Nothing, I just remember a past memory. I can understand your hate for Itachi for what he did, but I bet you don't know the reason why he did that. If you did you'd like him just like I do." He crossed his arms.

"I know why he killed the clan, he was just testing his strength. He left me alive because I wasn't worth killing." He said that so calmly, I don't think I could do something like that.

"That's not what he told me. I asked him why he did it. He gave me an answer but not one full to his extent." Sasuke made a small grunt sound and rolled his eyes.

"He'll do anything to keep the truth from slipping out. He is just putting lies into your head. You can't trust him." I was taking back by that, sure he killed his clan, but Itachi _is _apart of that clan too. I doubt that he didn't feel some sort of emotion that showed some remorse. Itachi just isn't that kind of person.

"That's harsh Sasuke, you don't know what Itachi sacrificed for you." He snapped his head over to me and glared hard, I wasn't affected.

"He killed my clan."

"It's not just your clan Sasuke, it's his too!" I said nearly yelling at him.

"He lost the title of being an Uchiha when he decided to wipe out the clan." He said emotionless. He doesn't know the whole story, not like I do.

"You don't know how he felt when he did it!"

"It doesn't matter how he felt at the time! Haven't you heard that actions speak louder than words? Thoughts are silent so it isn't known. Actions speak the loudest, words are just whispers of our thoughts and thoughts are nothing but unspoken actions; no action means nothing was done. Itachi's thoughts turned into the words that haunt my being and those words applied to his actions! The death of an entire clan!" He yelled at me.

"The entire clan isn't dead Sasuke! You and Itachi are proof of that! You don't _know_ his thoughts! You don't _know_ how he felt while doing what he did! All you know is what he said, did, and done. That's it! You don't know all the people he lost! He had his best friends killed! His life was threaten! _They_ were going to kill everyone! Instead they allowed him to live. He allowed you to live as well! He was suppose to kill_ everyone_ including you! He did what he did to protect you, instead of killing you, he let you live! He said what he said so you'd never know the cold heart truth! You're just like everyone else! You go off what everyone says and what you already know! You haven't lived with them, you don't know what they go through, you don't know a _God damn thing _about them! So what if you lived with him! He didn't tell you _everything_! I know what really happened and who the cause of the entire Uchiha's death _really_ was, but you wouldn't understand." I yelled right back at him. This was starting all over again back to Sasori. I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up and headed back to the camping grounds. It was late but I wasn't tired. I'm used to staying up for long amounts of time.

"Why do you defend someone like him? He isn't anything but a colder hearted killer! He killed my clan, Tenten! Why do you side with him knowing that he brought pain to me? Why?" He quickly got up behind me and stood there. I sensed the anger rolling off him in waves. I didn't reply, I just kept walking.

"Tenten!" He grabbed my wrist roughly and yanked me back turning me around to look in his black eyes. I glared at him. I raised my other hand to slap him but he caught it.

"Let me go Sasuke! I don't have to answer to you if I don't want to. I love Itachi like a brother and there isn't a word you can say that will change that! I'm sorry about how you feel, but your emotions are lies. You wouldn't be thirsting your brother's blood so much if you knew the truth!" His hands gripped my wrists even harder causing me to flinch in pain.

"I guess you know the real reason why he killed my clan? I bet you were there as well, when Uchiha blood stained the floors and walls. What ever he told you was a lie, get that through your head, Tenten. You don't know what it's like walking into your home with blood covering every wall. You don't know what it's like having your parents lay dead in front of you while you see your brother standing there with their blood smeared all over him. I'll never forget his eyes when I asked him what happened. Red is all I see in my dreams. Nothing but dripping red. You'll never see what I've seen, and you'll never know the truth." He said with a low voice dark emotions dripping from every word. I back up away from him.

"I don't care Sasuke! My feelings for Itachi won't change! I'd tell you the truth but it's not my place to!" He glared at me.

"If you know the truth so much why are you holding back? Since you know why don't you tell me?" His grip intensified making me buckle down.

"Sasuke let me go, you're hurting me! Stop!" I felt the opposite effect. I dropped down to my knees while he held my arms above my head still keeping his iron grip. I felt the stinging of my bones and the pressure all at the same time.

"This isn't even a taste of my pain, this is a gentle kiss compared to the pain I've felt!" He whipped one of my arms down to the ground; I heard a snapping noise. I scream out in pain while tears poured down my face.

"Sasuke stop! Please! Stop!" I begged him but he didn't do anything but hold my last captive arm.

"Stop!" I yelled out loud and I heard another crack noise. He still didn't let it go. I looked up at him to see his face. It was twisted with anger and hate, his eyes were glaring down at me. After staring in his eyes for a few moments his eyes snapped wide and looked to the left. Before I knew it my his grip was ripped from me sending me down to the ground. I laid on the ground with the grass tickling my nose. I saw Sasuke fall to the ground. I felt someone lift me up bridal style but I kept my eyes on Sasuke.

"Tenten are you all right?" I turned to the voice and say the same black eyes. It was Itachi, Shadow came out from the dark with his eyes glowing red. I heard him caw an unearthly sound. Itachi turned around and started walking away. I tried to move my arms but then I realized Sasuke, snapped my wrists. I can't hold a weapon with out feeling a jolt of pain shoot through my body.

"I'm taking you home Tenten, we'll heal your wounds." I looked up at his face.

"What about the plan?"

"We all decided that you'd try something so we are calling it off. We are just going to have to watch you for now on," He looked at me then he turned slightly.

"What do you think you are doing, _Itachi_?" I heard Sasuke say in a low tone. Itachi turned around to face Sasuke. I looked up at Itachi then at Sasuke.

"I'm taking her somewhere away from you and the rest of her worries." Sasuke glared at him.

"_You _are taking away her worries? I don't believe you! Let her go!" He yelled. Itachi's clam face slowly turned annoyed.

"Stay out of this Sasuke. You've done enough damage to her as is. I was beginning to accept her letting you under her wing, but I see how you've treated her and it didn't go unnoticed." He looked down at me with gentle eyes and started to turn around.

"I've done damage to her? I've done nothing but show her what it means to feel loved and appreciated. I would never hurt her! You're the only one who is going to end up hurting her!" He yelled back. Itachi stopped and looked at Sasuke again with an emotionless face.

"All I've done was to keep her safe. Look at her wrists, they're nearly broken, and I'm the one who did that? I've seen the affection you've shown her, but it's nothing but a hidden lie. You say one thing but you do another. You say you are going to protect her yet you hurt her. Aren't you the one who said 'actions speak louder than words?'" I saw Sasuke's eyes go wide as he listened to Itachi's words. His eyes traveled down to my almost completely broken bones. His face dropped a little. He looked up at me with sorrow written all over him.

"Tenten, I-" I cute him off.

"Save it Sasuke, I know you didn't mean it. Your actions just got in the way of your thoughts. You didn't realize what you were doing just because of what someone said to you. I bet you aren't the only Uchiha who felt that way." I felt Itachi's stare on me, but I refused to look at him. He knew what I was talking about, but he didn't say anything. I leaned on Itachi's chest while wincing from the pain in my arms.

"Shadow, go get Hidan to get Tenten's Scythe and let the rest know that we are coming." As soon as Itachi said his last word I heard Shadow's flapping wings take flight and leave. I lifted my arms the best I could just to reach hold on to Itachi. He look down on me and noticed my struggles.

"Don't move Tenten, I don't want you hurting yourself anymore than you already are." He said.

"Itachi," I said while choking on my tears. He pulled me up and laid my arms on my lap. He held me tighter, a burst of wind hit me. I knew Itachi was traveling fast but the reason why remained a mystery. Itachi stopped and waited for a moment.

"Tenten!" I heard a voice call my name, so I turned my head to the source. I saw Zetsu as his whole singular self, Sasori and Deidara. They all walked over to me and examined me.

"Who did that to you Tenten? They look almost completely broken." Sasori said with a deadly glare.

"There are Konoha genin near by, what should we do with them?" Zetsu asked.

"Leave them alone, lets just leave." I said before anyone else could respond. I felt that their eyes were on me but I refused to look at any of them.

"But Tenten, your wrists! You'd be luck if you could lift a finger again by the looks of it. Shouldn't we make it even with the bastard who did this to you?" Deidara yelled.

"An eye for an eye just makes the world blind, there isn't any point in doing so. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to leave so I can heal correctly." I bit my lip trying my hardest not to cry in front of them. I glanced down at my bruised wrist. Sasuke was so upset with me, I didn't mean anything to offend him. I wonder if this is how he'd act if we ever did stay together or was that just a one time thing? It doesn't matter anymore, I doubt they are going to let me see him anymore or anyone else with out one of them being there. Speaking of not seeing anyone anymore, what were they planing to do with Konoha?

"What are you guys planing?" I looked up and looked at each one of them.

"About what?" Deidara asked.

"Konoha, and the Leaf Ninjas? What are you guys plotting?" They didn't say anything or even move, they just kept their eyes on me.

"That's not your concern anymore, but we don't plan on doing anything except what my little brother had said." Itachi responded while walking ahead not looking at me once.

"You all heard our conversation?" They all nodded.

"How?" I blushed, God I hope they didn't hear and see everything.

"We heard and saw _everything_ you two said and did. Shadow gave us an update. You aren't allowed to go out on your own for a long time, we've all decided on that." Sasori said with a dangerous intent in his voice. I winced from the harshness of his voice.

"And if we catch you with Sasuke again, we will make sure that he doesn't see another light unless it's from the fires of Hell."


	8. I Need a Vacation

The Beginning of it All

I sat down in my bed room looking at nothing interesting. My wrists were wrapped up in medical tape, my clothes were changed into a black shirt with a dark blueish colored pants. I kept my pure white shoes, since I didn't have any extras. My room was like everyone else's. My walls were a light tan color, that I picked myself, I had a book shelf on the right wall with a small blue chair next to it. The floor was a darker brown carpet. The left side of my room had a wooden desk complete with a white stool with a puffy cushion and my bed matched the color of my hair, a chocolate color. I laid down to stare up at the ceiling. There was a soft knock on my door so I pushed myself up with my elbows and answered.

"Come in," I waited a moment until I saw Deidara's head slowly poke in. I tilted my head wondering what the heck is he doing. He smiled and walked completely in.

"Hey Tenten, how you holding up?" He asked walking over to plop down on the ground in front of me. I shrugged.

"Could be better, how is everyone else?" He gave me a devilish smirk.

"They could be a lot better, but your actions sent a few of them souring through the roof." He crossed his legs and cupped his face in his hand while the other laid lazily on his lap. "Now we have to fix the large holes." He mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, gosh, but really, can I like anyone?" He shook his head.

"Nope, you can only love us and us only!" He winked at me and stunk his tongue out a me. I pouted and moved to cross my arms, but the pain shooting up my arms told me not to do that. I winced slightly and stopped moving, Deidara noticed my actions and jumped up and snapped his fingers.

"I forgot, we did a little digging and found something to help you cope with the pain." He reached into his inside pocket and waved it in front of him. It was a small pill bottle with a bunch of blue pills in it, and on top of that they were huge.

"You have to eat these little suckers for about ten weeks." He gave me a creepy looking smile along with that perverted look he'd give me whenever he was going to do something crazy.

"What's with that face Deidara, there's a catch to it too isn't there!" I slowly squirmed back the best I could without the use of my hands. His weird smile just grew.

"You are so smart Tenten, and yes there is a catch to eating these. Since you are unable to use your hands for a while, we have to do everything for you." I'm missing something, isn't that bad on their case?

"But isn't that something you wouldn't want to do?" I raised a brow as his smile turned into a smug one.

"Come on Tenten, you aren't making this any fun. Think! What are _all_the things you have to do with your hands?" His smile turned into one of those evil looking faces. It was creepy. So I thought about it. I pictured myself not being able to cook, clean, eat by myself, and defending myself. I brightened up at the thought but I noticed that Deidara's face showed confusion.

"I guess I won't be able to do a lot of things on my own like, cook for you guys, clean up, eat alone, or defend myself, I get you guys to do all the work for me for a while!" I gave him a glowing smile which caused him to frown and give me a look that said, 'are you really that dense?' I raised a brow at him. Normally he'd love to help me but I guess I'm still missing something.

"Tenten, we all know that you aren't that innocent, think of somethings you'd do _alone_." I thought about it for a minute and my face went pale. Deidara's turned back into the perverted looking one. My jaw hit the ground while my eyes grew wide.

"You, you aren't serious, are you? Deidara! Tell me that I'm not thinking what you're thinking?" I bit my lip praying he wasn't.

"It's going to be hard to take off clothes while your hands are causing you pain so we thought of ways to repay you for all the heart attacks, jealous moments and torment you caused us, all in ten weeks." He smiled smugly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Wait a minute, you said _'WE' _does that mean that-" He cut me off.

"That's right Tenten, everyone, who agreed that is, is going to repay you with our help," He was kidding right? Please someone tell me he was kidding! I jumped off and ran down the hall while hearing Deidara's crazy laughter. I kicked down Sasori's door, he was just sitting on his bed staring at the wall with a bored expression. He looked over to me with a small smile on his face. My arms hanging limply down, since moving them was a pain, I had to use my foot.

"Sasori!" I ran over to him and threw myself on him. He caught me in his arms and sat his chin on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Tenten? Someone giving you a hard time?" I nodded.

"Deidara is being perverted again." He heard him let out a long sigh. He rubbed my arms up and down relaxing me but making me wince slightly from the present pain that shot up my arm.

"What did he do this time?"

"He said that he was going to undress me and help me do things that I normally do without any help! He also said that everyone who agreed to help him in that would agree with tormenting me by doing that just for pay back for all the heart attacks, jealous moments, and torment I caused you guys. Say it isn't true!" I heard him laughing, god, that wasn't a good sign.

"He said all that and you believed him? I agree with that last part about payment for all the trouble you've gotten yourself in, but that's Deidara, he is the only one willing to do that. We are going to help you, but, not the personal things, only Deidara is going to help you with that."

"What! Why? Why can't someone like you help me with personal things?"

"Because Deidara is barely on any missions anymore. He is going to be the one to watch you the most and when he is out someone else will watch and help you." I sighed in defeat.

"All right then," I leaned on his hard puppet chest. He moved his hand to wrap around me into a soft hug.

"Hey hands off, she's mine!" Deidara said standing in the door way with his hands on his hips.

"Go find someone else, I got her first" Sasori said with a mock possessive voice. Deidara sat down next to us pulled me over and sitting me on his lap hugging me tightly.

"She's mine," He sat his chin on top of my head. Sasori narrowed his gaze at him while frowning. He quickly pulled me from him and stood up holding me bridal style.

"I said go get your own." He smirked. Deidara jumped up and took me so now I was in his arms.

"I can make her feel better than with you." Sasori took me back.

"You pervert, you couldn't watch your own back so how on earth can you watch hers?" Deidara's turn to take me back.

"That was a one time thing! Plus, you couldn't give it to her anyway since all of your body is wood!" Deidara put me down on the bed to glare at Sasori.

"You don't know how much of my body I gave away! You would know if I only gave away only the upper half of my body!"

"Yea right, I'd please her with three mouths than with only one and I wouldn't want splinters raking in and out of me." I saw the static that was building in between them, but that's not what turned my face beet red. They were fighting over me, as in, who'd give me the most pleasure. I would try to cover my face but that would only bring me more pain than necessary. Next thing I know, the two are rolling on the ground wrestling yelling curses and insults at each other. I swear those two love me the most and they are the most possessive, but when it come to just being near me, it's a fight to the death. They aren't that old, they act like possessive hormonal teenagers, plus since I'm the closest they are going to get to a female their age. Let me get one more thing clear. Every _male _has hormones, no matter how possessive, crazy, quiet, evil, whatever. They all have hormones, that's the bottom line. In a flash I saw something fly past me and hit the wall. I blinked and turned to look at Deidara leaning against the wall. Sasori was on the floor getting up to attack him again. They both clashed and ended up on the bed rolling around acting like the little kids they were. Itachi walked in the room with an annoyed face on. He looked and saw the mass of the two now on the ground again biting, kicking, and just hurting themselves. He didn't say anything. He just walked over to me picked me up and walked away. He headed for his room which was right next door. He opened the door and put me down, he walked over to his desk and sat down at his desk and opened the book he was reading. I walked over to his bed and laid down while keeping my eyes on him.

"Itachi, what are you reading?" I asked him since he always had his nose stuck in a book, unless he had something else to do.

"It's an information book on the village Hidden in the waves. It for my next mission there." He said not looking up from the book. He turned the page and continued reading. I didn't want to ask him anything else since he was so into the book and it might be important for his mission. I stood up walking for the door, Itachi marked the page he was on and closed the book as I reached the door. He walked up to me and opened the door. I didn't say anything, I just walked out and headed up stairs to the main room with Itachi still on my tail. I walked over to one of the large couches meant for large amounts of people. The couch was a dark blueish color that matched the walls and the dark blue carpeted floor. The couch was one of those that looked like a stretched out 'U,' it was put in the far corner of the room on the left. Across from the couch was a large round table that we used to play games on, sometimes. On the right was the kitchen, it had white tiled flooring, light brown cabinets going across the upper wall. There was a built in sink on one of the connected counters going under the cabinets. On the end or the row of counters was a large silver refrigerator. On the other side there was the king sized oven and stove. Sometimes I question how they get these things, but I don't care for it much.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked me. I walked over to the refrigerator and attempted to open the door. Itachi walked over and opened the door for me. I looked inside and notice it was completely filled. Everything that I need to make something was there.

"Can you open the cabinets," He did and it showed all fresh supplies, spices, seasonings, new pots and pans, everything. I looked at him with a questioning glaze.

"Deidara and Tobi thought it'd be nice if they went out and did something helpful for you." I smiled at the thought of them doing that for me.

"So, who's going to cook? I can't since my hands can't be used." He leaned on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Deidara volunteered but no one trust him since he blows everything up. Tobi, well, we all voted that he's just an idiot, Hidan and Kakuzu are out of the question, and Pain and Kisame refused. So me and Sasori are going to help you." He said not looking at me. I nodded and walked over to the couch wondering what to do next. Itachi followed me except he stood next to the long chair leaning against the wall. I looked up at the door to see Sasori and Deidara; they both looked a mess. Sasori's hair was all messed up and his pants were wrinkled, Deidara's hair was sticking up in random areas, his shirt was messed up along with his pants.

"I'm afraid to ask what happened after Itachi took me away." Deidara smirked and wrapped an arm around Sasori's neck with a pervert grin; Sasori just looked irritated.

"I guess I could tell you this now since it could happen to you soon, make up sex is always the best way to say your sorry." He winked at me. I just blushed and laid down pretending that I didn't just hear that. Sasori just pushed him off as Deidara fell on the floor laughing.

"Don't listen to that idiot, we did not have sex." Sasori said walking over to me and sitting next to me.

"That's not what I was thinking I was wondering who gave it to who," I said in not too much of a convincing sarcastic voice. I looked at Deidara's shocked face, then I went slowly over to Sasori's surprised face and then to Itachi's annoyed face.

"What? I was just-" Deidara cut me off cheering me.

"Tenten is finally getting hormones!" Deidara got up and put me on his shoulders, I giggled a little as he jumped around yelling senseless things. I saw Sasori's face turn to anger. He jumped up and ran at us.

"Deidara!" He tackled him even though I was still on top. I wobbled off but I was caught before I hit the ground. I looked up to see Itachi helping me to my feet. I looked over at Deidara and Sasori rolling on the ground wrestling again. Deidara kicked Sasori off and rubbed his face with a smug smile on his face.

"Calm down Sasori I didn't do anything to Tenten, yet." He moved in a flash, too quick for my eyes to keep up. Next thing I knew I was pressed against the wall with Deidara's body pressed against mine. He pushed his hips against my butt while rubbing his hands up and down my abdomen. I blushed as I felt something poke me down by his hips.

"Deidara!" I screamed out completely embarrassed. He covered my mouth with the tips of his fingers.

"Mmm, call my name again Tenten, it just turns me on." He licked my cheek making me blush even deeper. I saw Sasori blowing stem, his hands fists clenched and unclenched, his long blades on his back rose up like wings. Then I saw his out stretched arm with his closed eyes standing right next to me. I no longer felt Deidara's slow movements on me, but when I looked on the floor I saw him laying there rubbing his now red cheek. He started chuckling a little even through the punch.

"Don't touch Tenten like that." Sasori said in a low voice. Sasori held on to me holding me and looking at me with a soft gaze.

"You okay?" I looked into his eyes, he pulled me closer.

"Don't act like she doesn't turn you on Sasori! I think she is well built for her age. Big breasts, well rounded ass, a cute innocent face. She's a man killer!" Deidara laughed. I blushed and looked down at my body sizing myself up. I guess I looked good. I felt something else poke my lower leg. I gulped and looked at Sasori's slightly redden face. I bit my lip, I couldn't take how they were talking about me. I slid down out of Sasori's arms, I heard a small grunt come out of him. I curled up trying my best to cover what ever part of me that wasn't red. Deidara shot up and kicked Sasori to the far side of the room. He picked me up and laid me on the ground. He knew that in my state I couldn't defend myself from his movements so he was just taking advantage of it. I laid on my chest while my knees were the only things keeping the rest of my body up. Deidara slowly put his self on top of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my back.

"I always loved your animalistic strength but now I would like to see how much of an animal you really can be." He chuckled, "I promise it will only hurt for a minute, then all you'll feel is pleasure." He whispered the last part in my ear. He slowly started humping me. I couldn't take it anymore! He was pissing me off, but I couldn't do anything! So I did the next best thing, call for back up.

"Itachi!" I cried out. Everything happened in a blur. I was in Itachi's protective hold. Deidara was sent through the other wall. Itachi's glare was colder than anything I've ever seen, but now I was more concerned with the wall's well-being than Deidara. I heard him moan a little bit and wobble to his feet slowly brushing him self off.

"You had to call back up." He mumbled as he slowly rubbed his back. I turned away from him and leaned on Itachi. I didn't know what else to do except that.

"Lay down Tenten," Sasori said with a gentile voice. Itachi laid me on the couch next to where Sasori was sitting. Itachi stood next to the couch, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Deidara slowly advanced over to us. Both Itachi and Sasori glared at him at the same time. Deidara quickly backed down with his hands up.

"Okay I guess I'm not welcome over there. I'll just sit on the floor like I always do." He did as he said and sat on the floor Indian style. Tobi walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Tobi," I said, He ran over to me and sat next to me on the opposite side of Sasori.

"Hey Tenten-chan, how are you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged slightly.

"Could be better." I looked over at him and then back on the wall again. Sasori was rubbing my head softly and stealing glances at me. I watched as Sasori sighed and stopped his movements.

"No Tobi, she can't right now." I looked up at him with a questioning gaze. I looked at Tobi and noticed he had a small ball in his hand. I knew what Tobi wanted the moment I saw it. It's another game I made up. You need to stand between two walls, one person would hit the ball and it would bounce off the walls. You have to dodge the ball, but when you have an open shot to hit the ball you can hit it and makes the speed of the ball bouncing back and forth increase. The last one standing, who didn't get hit by the ball, wins.

"I'm sorry Tobi, I promised you a game of that," I told him a while ago that I'd play with him, but it never came so now I feel bad.

"It's okay Tenten-chan, when your all better you'll play with me, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll play." I smiled at him. I sighed and sat up. Everyone was quiet, no one said a word. I had a small memory flash in my head about Sasuke. I blushed at the thought of me and him. The promise he made me, to have a family and kids. I started thinking about Sasuke and all that he has ever said about the things that we'd do. I know I won't see him for a while though. Even after what he did to me. I looked down at my wrists and saw the damage that was done. I've never seen him so angry before, I feel bad about all that I've said. Now I wish I could go back and say I didn't mean it. I thought about everything that might happen because of my weaken state. I closed my eyes and laid back and sighed.

"What about Konoha?" I said without opening my eyes. I felt them stiffen up. I opened my eyes to look at each one of them. Itachi remained the same, expressionless, Sasori was looking in a different direction, Deidara had his head in his hand looking at the ground and Tobi was just fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well?" I looked at each one of them again, but none of them were showing any signs of responding. I stood up and then all eyes were on me. I walked over to the door and stood in front of it waiting. Itachi walked over and opened it for me while watching my movements. I didn't spare him a glance and walked on ahead. I headed down the steps to the second floor. I walked into my room and called out.

"Deidara!" He was in front of me within seconds. Itachi stayed outside the door as Deidara followed me in.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I sat down on my bed crossing one leg over the other.

"Get me a bag prepared to go, then get yourself ready and your choice of a partner as well." He gave me a questioning gaze.

"What for?" I glared at him.

"Just do it." He started moving around my room, he dug through my tools picking out a few good weapons, medical supplies, and other traveling necessities. He sat it next to me on the bed and walked out the room. He mumbled something to Itachi, he nodded and both of them walked away together. A few minutes later they both came back with their usual Akatsuki robes on. I'm guessing Deidara chose Itachi, that's the first time he picked him over Sasori. I spoke too soon when Sasori walked in prepared as well.

"What are you up to Tenten?" Sasori asked. I stood up and walked by them. Deidara walked over and grabbed my bag. They all started following me towards the exit.

"You'll find out when we get there." With that said we were standing out side in front of the hideout's entrance. I'm not sure that I can complete what I have in mind like this but I guess I can try. We walked in silence, no one saying anything.

"Tenten, where are you going?" Deidara asked.

"You'll see." I heard him make a grunting noise, obliviously not satisfied with my answer. I didn't want to tell them what I was doing. If I did they'd force me back to the hide out in a heart beat. We walked for hours, until the sun set completely; now it's night time. I looked at my hurt wrists and wondered what this meant. If I was in Sasuke's place I'd probably do the same or worse. The anger in his eyes, they didn't even look like his eyes. The soft gentile type that he gave me. I stopped walking and looked at the ground. I bit my lip and closed my eyes trying hard not to let my tears fall.

"Hey Tenten, you okay?" Deidara asked stopping next to me. I didn't respond I just let my back hit a tree and slide down. I let out small gasps of air while squeezing my eyes tighter. Then I just broke out. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just let all my emotions spill out. Deidara and Sasori dropped down next to me asking me what was wrong. I didn't respond.

"Tenten, what's wrong. Tell us." Sasori said placing his hand around my shoulders in a hug. I tried to wrap my arms around his body just to hold on, but all it caused me was more pain and tears.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why can't I do anything right?" I cried into his shoulder. He mumbled something in a confronting feeling.

"You do things right Tenten," Deidara said in soft voice. "I mean look at all the things you did for us." He gave me reassuring smile.

"That's not what I meant. I've done so much to change people, to make them better. I've always tried to make people see everything from a different point of view, but all my work just seems to be in vain. I love you guys, but I want others to like you too." I wiped my eyes with the middle of my arm. They all looked at me from Sasori's lap.

"I love you guys a lot, you guys are everything to me. I couldn't picture a world without you guys. I love you guys so much it hurts. All the times we had together, they make me smile. I love seeing you guys happy, I always get happy when I see you guys walk through the door safe and, sometimes, unharmed. I wish you guys would get out a little more, get to know some people. That's what I want from you guys. I don't want to stay up at late hours hoping that you come back, praying that I'd see your face again. I don't want to think something has happened to any of you. I want a safer life for you." Deidara looked like he could cry at any moment. Sasori looked down sadly and Itachi had a softer gaze.

"Tenten," Deidara started. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way." He got up and hugged me tightly burying his face in my neck. "Every time I'm on a mission I always think of you. You are my reason to fight. You are the reason I tell my self I have to come back just to see her smiling face again. I can't stand to see you cry, or hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you either. If anything did then I wouldn't know what to do anymore." Sasori looked at me with a distressed face.

"Where is this coming from Tenten?" Sasori asked me. I sniffed looking downward.

"I've been thinking about what was happened so far. I've seen how people act and how they treat others. I've seen how people act based on what they think and hear from other's points of view. All I ever hear about you guys is negative. I wish that I would hear something like, 'They are really cool, I wanna be like them,' or 'when I grow up I wanna be just like him.' I've always wanted something that wouldn't make you guys seem bad, and you aren't. Sure you can get emotionless and be arrogant bastards but you still are good people. Everyone doesn't agree with how you do things. I don't want that of you." I sniffed again.

"Tenten," Deidara started to speak but stopped short, unable to say anything.

"Tenten, we have to do what we need to do to reach our goals. Everyone doesn't agree with what we do. I understand what you're trying to say, but what you want to happen won't ever just because of who we are to them." Sasori explained to me. That's exactly what I wanted to change! I didn't want that for them!

"That's what I want to change! I want you guys to be looked upon differently! People-" I was cut off by Deidara.

"You can't make everyone happy Tenten, it isn't possible." I shook my head.

"No! That's not true! I've made so many different people happy, I've made Naruto, the Konoha genin, you guys, Sasuke, and even Pain happy! It's possible to make everyone happy!" I yelled back sadly.

"Tenten, listen, we're telling you this so you don't get hurt, one person will always complain. If you give everyone what they want who will be the ones happy?" Deidara said knowingly.

"Everyone?" I asked. He nodded.

"What about you? You're the only one left unsatisfied. No one can save everyone Tenten, people try, but most of the time die in the process. All we are trying to do is keep you safe and happy, we understand now that you want happiness for everyone else but it's not possible. You just worry about yourself, we'll be fine as long as you're happy, okay?" He told me in a gentile voice rubbing my back. It's not easy? It's not easy? It isn't easy. Trying to keep the Akatsuki, Sasuke, Naruto, and Konoha isn't easy. I understand what they're saying. One person alone cannot make everyone happy without upsetting another. All this time I was trying to make everyone happy while I only managed hurting myself. I looked at my hurt wrists and blinked back tears.

"Tenten?" Sasori said trying to read my facial expression. I slowly stood up, Deidara and Sasori following my lead. I began walking ahead in no particular direction.

"Tenten? Where are you going? Whats wrong?" Deidara asked concerned. I shrugged, my eyes were void of emotions, my body walked limply, I was a living zombie. Reality burns, it hurts more than any wound I've every received. My hands felt numb, I couldn't feel anything except the throbbing torment called reality beating through my every cell. I couldn't do anything. Nothing. For anyone. I guess I'll just give up now. All my efforts have gone to waist. Everything I've been working so hard for; peace, happiness, love, all of it will never be a reality. It's better to just give up. Live in hiding for the rest of my life like I used to. Run from everything and everyone. Trust no one. I understand what Pain was talking about by how the world needed to experience pain to obtain peace. When my mind was thinking of everyone and everything my mind was clouded. I was hurting everyone and everyone was hurting me. I was blind to not see this happen. I heard someone calling my name from a distance, yet the sound became louder than normal. I then realized I was shut off from the world, as my hearing came back.

"Tenten!" I looked up at Deidara with a tear on the edge of his eye. He placed his hands on my cheeks, rubbing his thumbs under my eyes as if I had tears there. "Tenten, what's going on? You look dead, whats going through your mind, let us help you." He spoke to me softly. I stared at him for a moment looking deep into his one eye. It was glazed with unshed tears and the worry of a protective brother. Sasori walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me leaning his head on mine. I let a tear roll down my cheek and looked down. I felt Deidara rub the tear away.

"How about a break?" Deidara said, I looked up at him wondering what he meant. He gave me a sad smile and slid his hand down to my shoulders. "Remember? Not too long ago, you used to beg Pain to let us have a vacation? You said you wanted to take us on trips and explore unknown forests and camp out by a river? Everyone went, except Pain, and we didn't have to worry about anything. Why don't we do that again?" He asked me.

"Just us?" I weakly responded back. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, just us. Lets give up for a while, lets just be us and not worry about the world. Would you like that?" He whispered to me. I nodded, leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, rubbing my back and rocking me side to side.

"Itachi," He called him over to pick me up. I leaned up, nuzzling him, he leaned his head down barely brushing his nose against my forehead as a response. This was normal to us. To anyone else, they'd think we were all lovers, but this is our true bond showing. This is the connection we have; its powerful, stronger than any jutsu. He started walking forward, not sure where they were headed, I decided to watch the trees bright green leaves. I thought about why the leaves stick stay with the tree so much. It's stupid to. They'll just go away and new ones will come. Trees are fools to keep their leaves like that. I looked away not wanting to look at the stupid plants. Why hold onto something that will only leave you in the end? Why is it holding onto them so tightly? I don't understand. I felt a hand slid across my cheek and down my neck. I looked to the source of the hand and found Sasori's worried face.

"What are you thinking so critically about?" He asked removing his hand from my face. I blinked looking back up at the trees again. I shook my head.

"It was nothing important, I was just thinking about trees." He tilted his head looking for any signs for what I said being false, but found none. Moving on, we walked in silence. In the distance I heard a water way, I'm guessing we were near a fast moving river or water fall. Itachi let me stand up on my own, but didn't stray to far away from me. I walked forward and gasped at the site. It was the same waterfall and developing river from where me and Sasuke first stopped at. I sighed and erased his image from my mind.

"Why are we here?" I asked with well hidden sadness and pain. Deidara stopped to turn and look at me.

"I thought this place would be perfect for your first pill." He pulled out the bottle containing my unnecessarily large blue pills. I sighed and walked over to him knowing that I'd have to take them whether I liked it or not. He popped them open and took one out holding it between his index finger and thumb. He examined it with a nervous face, I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth waiting for the pill.

"I guess I should tell you what the pill does before I give it to you." He said bored. I raised a brow, wondering my self what it would do.

"This pill heals you during the duration of how long it lasts in your stomach. In other words, as long at this little sucker is digesting and releasing its wonders, you're free to use your wrists. It's almost like a charka pill except your charka will be like a cloak to the pill's healing." I nodded, more interested in taking it.

"What about side affects?" Sasori questioned not really trusting him. He just shrugged causing a blood vessel to expose its self on Sasori's forehead in aggravation.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He said in a dangerous tone, I rolled my eyes knowing what was about to happen. Deidara stuck out his tongue and turned away from him.

"It means I don't know! Idiot!" He snarled. Sasori twitched at the word 'idiot.'

"Who the hell do you think you're calling an idiot? I wasn't the one who-" Deidara cut him off with a light pink blush on his face and an accusing finger pointed at him.

"Would you just drop that? That happened once! ONCE!" He blushed deeper, I smiled at the memory of what happened that day. Sasori chuckled and crossed his arms looking up at him with a smug face.

"I'm not dropping it because it was the funniest thing I've seen, or heard in years." He chuckled at the memory. I smiled at him, watching Deidara pout and stick up his nose at him; he was always a kid at heart, that's why I loved him so much. Deidara sighed and started to take off his coat.

"Whatever," He shrugged, walking over to the lake side he sat down on the edge taking off his shoes and placing them next to his coat. I walked next to him.

"Can I take the pills now?" He looked up and nodded.

"They're right there." He pointed to the little bottle. Sasori walked over and picked it up for me, opening the top and taking one out. He held it in front of my mouth. Not really wanting to take the pill I unwillingly opened my mouth and allowed Sasori to push it in. I let my tongue feel the smooth surface before quickly swallowing it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would've been, the pill went down smoothly rather than painfully. Waiting a few moments I noticed my wrists glow a light blue; it was my charka. There was a tingly feeling until I felt nothing. I looked at my wrists and slowly moving them. I didn't feel any pain at all, I could freely use them. Balling my fists and shaking my wrist I looked up at the lake.

"C'mon Tenten! You know you wanna swim with me!" Deidara yelled winking at me while sticking a playful tongue at me. I smiled and took my shoes off. Deidara was already in the water with his shirt off, I didn't see his pants so I'm guessing he kept them on. I turned to Sasori looking at him.

"Are you going to go in the water too?" I asked him. Smiling, he shook his head.

"Not now Tenten, made be later." I pouted and look at Itachi.

"I'll only get my feet wet." He said taking off his coat and shoes walking over the water's edge. I smiled running out to Deidara.

"Jump Tenten! I'll catch you!" Deidara said holding his arms out. I stopped at the edge and jumped into his arms giggling. I felt like a little girl reliving life without worries or fears, Deidara as my big brother, Sasori my other loving twin brother and Itachi my father figure. Everyone in the Akatsuki was my family, no matter how cold or mean they were, we always looked out for one another. Deidara tossed me in the air and let me fall into the water. Letting the bubbles clear up I looked around under the water. Swimming around in circles and spinning, I enjoyed the feel of water against my skin. Feeling something wrap around my waist pulling me up, I turned to see Deidara with a playful smile. He pointed downward signaling me to look. My eyes widened as I saw a fish like clay bomb swimming to the bottom to blow it's self up. My eyes widened, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face in his neck. Hearing the loud bang I looked down to see the air bubbles rushing up to the surface. I was harshly pushed away from Deidara and launched into the air. I was moving so quickly I couldn't respond correctly so I screamed.

"Sempai!" I saw him higher in the air spinning out of control while laughing hysterically. I felt my body slowly stopped in midair, turning slightly I watched at small lake's surface become larger; I was falling. I haven't fallen from this high before, but it felt amazing. The air brushing against my body as I fell, my heart started racing with adrenaline; I spread my arms out like I was flying and right before I hit the water I changed into a diving pose to slip my body almost perfectly though. Swimming in a 'U' I came back up looking at Sasori and Itachi by the water with small smiles.

"I give that a ten," Sasori said judging my diving. I laughed and looked at Itachi.

"I'd give it a nine" I rose a brow wondering why I got that. "There was a small slash after." I shrugged watching as Itachi and Sasori looked up at something. Smirks slowly grew on their faces as they saw him fall screaming in a high pitch. He was spinning out of control, but I could swear somewhere hidden in that scream he was laughing? The three of us watched as his body smacked ungracefully into the water.

"I give that a one," Sasori started humorously.

"He gets a negative three," Itachi stated. Scared, I dove under the water and swam to him. I saw his mouth open with air bubbles floating freely out, I'd say he looked good if he wasn't drowning. Quickly wrapping an arm around is waist, I used my legs to kick upward. I was running out of air quickly, but I wasn't going to let Deidara go. I started choking for air pulling this idiot up. I concentrated my chakra to my legs to kick a little faster, we were almost at the surface. This idiot is going to pay for making me save his stupid self. When I hit the surface I gasped for air coughing and choking since the stray water droplets thought it was cool to choke me. Sasori quickly walked out to me and Deidara, he pulled Deidara out of the water and let me swim next to him. Sasori dropped Deidara on his back and sat down next to him. I crawled out the water and sat cross legged next to the idiot who decided to launch us a good 40 feet in the freaking air. Dummy.

"So, what do we do with the body?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Sasori sat his chin in the palm of his hand shrugging.

"Don't ask me," he looked to his left and picked up a small stick, he started poking Deidara's rib cage bored. "Let's give him to Zetsu, we don't really need him _that _much." He said with a smirk planted on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll save him." I kneeled and placed my hands on top of his chest. I didn't learn too much on healing but I knew enough to help, my hands glowed a light green and pulsed through his body.

"I thought I'd never see the day Tenten, would _heal _instead of hurting Deidara. The world must be ending." Sasori snickered and continued poking him in the stomach. I finished and sat back waited. Deidara's mouth open half an inch and water was forcefully shot out, I rubbed his back annoyed. His breathing became regular again, he sighed and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay Deidara-sempai?" I asked him innocently. He looked at me with a wide eye and nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, thanks," I glared at him.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO BLOW US IN THE FREAKING AIR?" I screamed at him. He lowered his head, sadly.

"I would've thought you'd liked it." I sighed, I did enjoy it.

"Ugh... You idiot." I pushed him back on the ground and scooted away from him. He sighed and sat back up, Sasori was still poking him in the stomach but when Deidara sat up he ended up poking him hard in his nipple.

"OW! You bastard! Why the hell are you poking me with a freaking stick?" He put both hands on his stinging nibble while glaring at Sasori.

"I thought you were dead so I deiced to poke you." In a challenging tone waving the stick in front of him to prove his point.

"Look at my nipple you idiot!" He pointed to the now swollen, red, slightly pulsing dot on his chest. I couldn't help but break out in laughter, it looked like he was growing a boob! I rolled on the floor clutching my stomach in slight pain. Sasori's face didn't change in the slightest at the site of Deidara's new feature.

"Its quiet the nipple you got their Deidara, now put it away, you're interrupting the balance of nature." Itachi sweat dropped and stopped paying attention. Deidara's cheek puffed up in irritation.

"Nature my ass, and would you stop poking me with that stick." Sasori's eye lids narrowed half way open and he stuck out his tongue playfully at him.

"I thought you liked my stick." He said softly. I halted my laughter and watched now interested in where this was going. Deidara blushed and looked at Sasori surprised and confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasori smile could rival with Deidara's creepy perverted one, except his was more chilling.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said still poking him in his ribs. Deidara's face changed instantly. He snatched the stick from Sasori, snapping it in half and throwing it in the water. Then there was silence. Neither one of them moved. Deidara sat there with his arms crossed over his chest and nose up in the air with a small tint of pink on his cheeks. Sasori sat there shocked, something I'm surprised to see. Honestly, the next thing that happened I didn't expect. Sasori tackled Deidara beating him over the head and yelling at him.

"Why'd you do that? I liked that stick!" He yelled while trying to strangle him. Deidara used one of his arms to hold him back by his chest and his leg to keep him from advancing closer to him.

"You wouldn't stop poking me!" He yelled back. A childish argument. I didn't bother listening to the two of them ramble on about a stick, this was actually kinda cute. This is something little kids normally argue about, but it goes to show that theirs a kid in all of us; even 'heartless' and 'cruel' bastards like them. If only people could see them the way I do, then maybe their opinions would change, maybe they would accept them again. I frown and looked down into my lap.

"Stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about, didn't Deidara make it clear that we were on 'vacation'?" Itachi said sitting with his feet in the water. Deidara and Sasori are now rolling around trying to get hold on one another, not paying much attention they managed to roll into the water. I smiled. They came up looking confused, but as soon as their eyes met they were out to kill each other again. Splashing and yelling in the water. I shook my head, those two are going to drown themselves and I'm not going to save them this time. I looked back over to Itachi who had his back facing me but his eyes up in the sky. I nodded knowing that he can't see me.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll try to stop thinking so much." The corner of his lips curled up in a smile, something rarely seen from the Uchiha. After everything that's happened to him I don't blame him for not being able to smile as much. He lost his home, his brother, and his village's trust, but it all leads back to what I've been saying to everyone before, if they truly knew what they've all been through then they would think twice about everything they've been told. Lies are the only things they know and maybe, just maybe, if I can get the truth out their opinions will change. I sighed and shook my head, I need to stop thinking about this. I looked over to a drenched Sasori and Deidara crawling slowly out the water. Both had irritated looks on their faces with their hair and clothes clinging to the bodies. They both were panting harshly and shaking from the cool breeze. Deidara laid on the stomach while Sasori laid on his back, neither of them said a word for a moment.

"I…quit." Deidara mumbled turning to face Sasori. He closed his eyes and sighed not moving his head.

"Its…its a draw…cause I…quit too." He said between pants. The sun was beginning to go down making the sky a beautiful mango and orange color. Itachi stood up and walked over to me.

"It will be dark soon, I'll go get some wood for a fire." Itachi said getting his coat, sliding it on and walking off. I wanted to go too! I quickly stood up to follow Itachi but Sasori and Deidara where in front of me in a flash staring blankly at me. Taken back I stumbled backwards and fell flat on my butt.

"Where are you going hmm?" Deidara said raising his brows. I blinked.

"I-I wanted to go with Itachi." They shook their heads at the same time.

"No." They both said at the same time. I sighed cupping my cheek with the palm of my hand.

"So what are you two going to do?" They smiled.

"Watch you." I groaned, they didn't trust me! Well, I wouldn't trust me either after all the things I've said and done, but its not like it was all a lie. Well, I lied but I was lying for a god cause. I was trying to do something right for a change. I must be missing something. Deidara started pulling up some grass and digging a very small but wide hole for a fire pit. Itachi came back shortly after Deidara finished the pit carrying a few cylinders of wood, I wonder where he got that.

"This will be a perfect opportunity for me to try out my newest piece of art. I haven't thought of a name for it yet, but I'll think of that later." Deidara said sticking his hand in his clay pouch. Sasori set up the wood in a pyramid shape while Itachi set small stones around the perimeter of the pit to keep the fire in. Deidara set his hands on the ground and didn't move. I watched waiting curiously for his newest creation, most of them, in my opinion, were really cool. "Look at the wood." He said motioning with his head to look at it. I noticed these small white dots making their way up to the top of the wood and some stayed along the lengths of it. I looked closer and saw that they were ants. It was creepy, but cool. When Deidara finished I leaned back and waited to see what they'd do. He held up two fingers, his sign to blow up his art, but they didn't blow up like everything else did. These ones set of fire. I wonder why they didn't blow up?

"How come it didn't make little popping sounds?" I mean, I thought they were supposed to explode? He held up a finger and dug into his pockets to pull out some of his clay. Opening the little pouch he laid two clumps of clay on the ground.

"When I make my art works they are solid and hard," His hands made two cubes out of the clumps of clay while he spoke. "Feel it, this one is harder and this one is more like a cloud." I leaned over to poke it, one feeling like a rock the other was very squishy.

"Why isn't this one hard?" Deidara smirked, probably thinking something perverted.

"Because this one has more air inside. I don't know if you've ever seen how my work explodes but if you pay attention you'll see flames on one spot for a split second before the whole thing explodes. Now, the reason it explodes and not just catches on fire is how I compact the clay. Think of it like a gas, if you contain it in a bottle and ignite it, it would burst. If the gas was more spread out it would set to flames, similar to the soft clay I have." Sasori had found another stick and poked the fire around. I wonder what's going on between him and sticks today. Deidara shucked the soft clay inside the fire and left the solid one alone. I picked it up and looked at it carefully, it reminded me of something, but I couldn't think of it.

"Hey, Deidara-sempai, can we go back and get the rest of the guys, I think it would be good if we all just hung out for a while." His eye twitched.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" I giggled.

"Course I did!" He pouted and rolled his eye.

"Liar, but yeah, we can go back tomorrow first thing and round up the guys. I need my beauty sleep Tenten! It not hard maintaining this god like form everyday." He said cockily while combing his fingers through his long bang in an attempt to look sexy. I giggled at his little sparkly moment.

"Deidara." Sasori said with a blank face still poking the flames. Deidara's face instantly becoming irritated and knowing turning like clock work to look over at him, he knew an insult was coming. "You looked like the thing that crawled into Tobi's room and died."I broke out into laughter. Deidara's face was priceless! He had a river of tears racing down his one, now large and glossy, eye.

"Sasori-danna! That was cold!" He cried, without changing his face he turned his head said.

"You have a boob." That was it. I was laughing so hard at that point I felt tears developing in my eyes. Deidara scooted over ten feet away from the camp fire in fetal position sulking and whining.

"Aww… Its okay Dei… Now I have a girl friend to talk to!" I could barely speak as I said that, I ended up clutching my stomach in pain when I noticed a little black cloud form above his head with a few drips of water leaking out from it.

"Leave him alone before he gets _mood swings_" Sasori said with a smirk. The little cloud above Deidara was now down pouring on him with small bolts of lightning. Itachi was shaking his head at us, but I was having a ball!

"Leave Deidara alone." Itachi said eying the fire. Deidara's little cloud disappeared instantly, he turn his head at a creepy angle to look at Itachi with a sparkle in his eye. He quickly crawled over and looked up at him.

"Itachi… You care!" He said happily about to give him a hug. Itachi turned sharply to give him the infamous Uchiha Glare. © Deidara was now back ten feet away with little mushrooms growing out of him. Poor sempai. Sasori walked over and kneeled next to Deidara's body.

"You think he's dead?" He poke him with a stick, then pulled a mushroom off him and inspected it. "I didn't know Deidara knew how to grow vegetables on his self." Shrugging, he plucked a few off him and walked back over to the fire sticking them on his stick and hovering them over the fire to cook. I shook my head, maybe that's why Zetsu was always trying to eat him? I shrugged and laid back against the ground looking up at the starry sky. What a night. It felt good to think about something other than the safety of Konoha's innocent people, or how to lie to the guys. For once I should relax and laugh without a care in the world. Itachi handed me his Akatsuki coat and told me to use it as a blanket and makeshift pillow. I wanted to reject, but he didn't seem like he was about to go to sleep. He told me he was going to scout the area and set up a few traps with Sasori. Deidara was going to watch me. I looked over to see him still lying on the ground with more mushrooms growing off him.

"Are you guys sure he's okay?" I had a strange feeling that something wasn't right with him.

"He's fine, he's just dying." Sasori said nonchalantly. Loving and caring as always. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Curling up in Itachi's large coat I watched as Sasori killed the fire with some water. "We'll be back." He said before disappearing with Itachi right before my eyes. I should get some rest I thought while closing my eyes. It only felt like a moment went by when I reopened my eyes to the sound of someone stepping on dead leaves and twigs, but I knew it was hours later by the position of the moon. Sitting up I looked around rubbing my tired eyes. Itachi and Sasori weren't back yet? I turned around to look at Deidara who still looked like he was in the same position. I got up and walked over to check on him.

"Hey, sempai you'll catch a cold-" I stopped in mid sentence. Deidara's neck had senbon needles, three to be exact, sticking out of his neck. I quickly looked for a leaf and wrapped in around the needle slowly pulling it out of his skin. I looked at the tip, it was purple, so, it was either poison or some other chemical I wasn't familiar with. Hopefully it wasn't poison. I stood up and turned around to head back to the pit, but a cloth was pressed to my mouth and kunai to my hip. I accidentally inhaled the fumes of it making me feel light headed to the point of passing out. Bastards!

* * *

I enjoyed writing this chapter, I admit I laughed while writing this and I hope you laugh while reading. Feed back is like food to me, you don't feed me I die! Reviews are nice too!


	9. Short Note, Please Read

Hello Dearest Readers,

I have returned to put it simply! I have noticed that many people have still been reading my stories to this day and I cannot begin to explain how happy I am to know that I have such dedicated readers! I apologize for my long absence and I hope that you do all continue to read my works. I thank you if you still waited for the updates of my stories, I am working on them as you read this short message. I am also writing two new stories that will not come out for a while because I made so many mistakes it does not make much sense. It is to be hoped that I can get a chapter out for each story before the end of the month. I am truly honored to have such lovely fans of my work and I cannot thank all of you enough. This message will be taken down when the next chapter is ready to be updated. Again, I thank all my dedicated readers and I apologize for my absence. I hope you all enjoy future chapters as you did with the previous and as another way of saying sorry again I will include bonus chapters in each of my stories based off the reviews I receive. In other words, I will select one reviewer's idea and add it into the story, with their consent of course, along with their name. Bonus chapters will be a short add on, it will detour off the story line a bit, but follow along in the story's current plot. If you would like to take part in this you may either send me a privet message or submit a review stating your idea, a reasonable name for the chapter, and your permission to use your idea in my story. Thank you all for taking the time to read this short message and I await excitedly your thoughts, ideas, and opinions of future chapters.

Sincerely,

Ms. Black Cat


End file.
